Fascination
by Laurenke1
Summary: Harry had always been fascinated by Slytherins but he couldn't suspect that they would teach him about caring on Christmas Eve. Threesome HP/LM/SS AU warning. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Not a normal pairing I would do but I have wanted to do it for a long time. So let's begin. My Christmas fic for this year. Early ****yeah but uni work and everything will probably mean I won't get this fic up in time. It is also a different style I wanted to try out. I'm not so fond of it myself but tell me what you think. **

**Pairing: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape/Harry Potter**

**Title ****Fascination**

**Summary****: Harry had always been fascinated by Slytherins but he couldn't suspect that they would teach him about caring on Christmas Eve.**

**Warning: slash. **

"Mr. Potter, it seems to me that the Ministry should have sent you home instead of sending you out here on whatever it is you came to do on Christmas Eve." The drawling voice of the handsome blond wizard who opened the door cut through Harry's aching head like an arrow finding its target.

He shivered, pulling his cloak further around him as he stared up into the cold grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"The Ministry wanted to wish you a happy Christmas, sir." He stuttered, teeth chattering.

Lucius snorted before he said. "I do not believe that for a moment. But do come in, I don't want to be accused of letting the _Chosen One _freeze to death on my doorstep."

Harry forced himself not to rush into the beautiful home and the warmth. He told himself to walk with dignity. It wouldn't befit an employee of the Ministry for Magic to rush in like a teenager, even when Harry was barely 18, and walked in slowly.

He shivered when the warmth washed over him. His head was spinning as he looked around the beautiful home. Grand staircases, marble floors and subtle lightening were the Malfoys' forte and Harry allowed it to overwhelm him.

Gone were the rembrances of the time Voldemort had dwelt here but then again six months was a long time to restore a home. Especially one who had the infinite wealth Lucius Malfoy had.

The man was watching him, one eyebrow raised as he asked. "And what brings you here, Mr. Potter on this evening of all evenings? I thought you would be at home celebrating."

_Yeah, with nobody but Kreacher to keep me company._

It was the reason why Harry had volunteered to bring the Orders of Merlin that had awarded Post Mortem to Narcissa Malfoy to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa had died in a violent outbreak of the Dragon Pox three months after the war.

"I came to bring you this." Harry reached into his bag to draw out the velvet box. One finely golden eyebrow rose but Lucius accepted the box.

The wizard exhaled sharply as he opened the box before his grey eyes shot back up to meet Harry's green ones. "Are you certain of this, Mr. Potter?"

Harry stood his ground, even when he fought the stomach churning dizziness that was threatening to overwhelm him and said. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I am certain. Narcissa saved my life and for that she should be awarded an Order of Merlin. Even if it is a second class…. She was a brave woman to lie to Voldemort to save my life."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, she was." Lucius glanced away for a moment and Harry thought he saw the brightness of tears in the grey eyes.

He looked away at once, wrapping his arms around himself as chills erupted over his flesh. Merlin, he was cold. The ache in his chest and head wasn't dying down at all and being warm didn't help. The cold numbed the pain.

"Perhaps I can tempt you with a drink. This is a night best shared."

_He must be lonely to ask me to stay with Draco being away and all…_

Draco had accepted an apprenticeship with a Transfigure Master in Germany and since then Harry hadn't seen nor heard from it. Not that he minded. Who would have thought he would be having drinks with Lucius on Christmas Eve of all eves?

Harry certainly hadn't and the only thing he wanted to do was to crawl into bed and take comfort in his dreams. It didn't make him feel better in the slightest that the man standing near him had begun to take a part in those dreams together with a certain dark haired Professor.

_As if… _ Harry thought ruefully.

"No, it is fine; I just came to deliver…."

"Do not tell me that Potter is afraid of spending Christmas Eve with two Slytherins." The deep voice wasn't the role reason that shivers shot down Harry's spine. He closed his eyes tightly against the stomach turning sensations that threatened to overwhelm him. He couldn't show weakness, no matter how sick he may be. They would prey upon it like a vampire on blood.

"Come now, Severus, taunting him will not make him feel more welcome."

Lucius' voice was filled with amusement as Harry opened his eyes again.

"I suppose because it 'tis the season I shall try to be nice."

Dimly aware that his head was still spinning like mad and he really needed to get out of here and find his bed, Harry turned towards Snape's voice. The older wizard was dressed in his customary black but not in his robes. He had chosen to wear dark slacks and a dark blue jumper instead.

The dark eyes were glittering oddly as they fixed upon Harry but then Snape smirked and asked. "So are you going to join us, Mr. Potter? It is one drink after all and Lucius' honor would suffer dreadfully if you were to leave us without at least sharing one drink for the road."

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the wizard in questions who did a fairly good impression of suffering with a touch of amusement. "What can go wrong with one drink, Mr. Potter? The weather outside is ghastly and I cannot on good conscious allow you to leave with the heavy snowfall without at least one drink."

Harry sighed and then said, announcing defeat. "Very well, one drink but that's all."

"That a boy, Potter. I knew that we could count on your courage to rear its head without us having to resort to bribery." Snape smirked at him but Harry got the feeling that the Potions Master was not laughing at him but was genuinely pleased that Harry was joined them.

He took a step forward when suddenly his head began to spin worse than it had ever done before. He closed his mouth hurriedly as he could feel his stomach rolling around unpleasantly.

"Mr. Potter?" The soft call of his name had him glancing up when a cool hand on the back of his neck steadied him and another hand came to rest upon his shoulder. He nearly groaned aloud and before he could gather his wits he blurted out.

"I'm fine, really. It is just a silly cold."

"It hardly looks like a cold to me, Potter. You look like death warmed over." Snape was as blunt as ever and Harry could feel himself coloring as the dark eyes searching his face.

"Severus, leave the boy alone. He obviously feels fine." Harry held his head high even when it nearly brought tears to his eyes because of his headache.

He was such a fool to think that Snape wouldn't notice he was ill. Snape had always been perceptive, in a very eerie way. Sometimes Harry wished that Snape would look at him like that but he kept telling himself that it wasn't to be.

It was the only way to guard his heart.

"I should get going…" He wanted nothing more than to Apparate back home to his bed and be properly ill. He was afraid that he wouldn't make it home if he stayed for that one drink.

Snape was watching him and if Harry had cared to look over his shoulder he would have seen the look of determination on Lucius' face that told him that Harry wouldn't just be staying for that one drink.

"You are always welcome to stay the night, Harry. I managed to convince Severus to stay as well. I will make sure that the master bedroom is warm enough for the three of us." Harry was sure he was imagining things but he turned so quickly on unsteady legs that he threw himself off balance completely.

A quick arm around his waist saved him from an ungraceful fall and Harry was brought into contact with a warm body. He tried to relax but the very knowledge that the two men he desired were in fact lovers was like an ice cold dagger to his heart. He wouldn't stand a chance with either of them now, despite Lucius' jokes.

If he knew one thing about Slytherins it was that they didn't share, period.

His head was still spinning and it felt like his brain was trying to pound air holes in his skull but Harry tried to pull away. He convinced himself that he could stand on his own legs and after a moment Snape snarled.

"Fine, you stubborn boy, if you think you can stand then so be it."

Harry was released roughly and while the world was still reeling, it also narrowed dangerously and the last thing Harry saw before he lost conscious was the alarmed expression on Lucius' face.

Hp

Harry struggled to wake up but his pounding headache was enough to convince him that he needed more sleep. Yet he did open his eyes. What he saw surprised him.

He half expected to be back at his old room in Grimmauld Place or even to be at the Burrows, or if he was really honest even the Infirmary but the ceiling looked too nice for any of those. So that must mean that he was…

He tried to sit up but a hand in the middle of his chest pressed him back down. "Lie down before you take another tumble out of the bed this time. You scared us witless, Potter."

Harry turned his head, blinking sluggardly at Snape's voice. He couldn't see Snape clearly and then gentle fingers set his glasses back onto his nose, carefully tucking the ear pieces over his ears. Harry blinked up at Snape.

The older wizard was sitting on the edge of whatever bed Harry was lying in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." Harry couldn't suppress a shiver, not entirely because of his illness but also because of the fact that Snape was so near. The potion stained hand came to rest upon his forehead, pushing his fringe away from his forehead.

"You have a fever, Potter. How long have you been feeling ill?"

"Since this afternoon. I thought it would pass." His stomach rolled unpleasantly and Harry pressed his lips together, determined not allow his lunch to resurface. He hadn't eaten dinner out of fear that it would reappear.

"Eventually it will pass but it might take a while. Especially when one goes travelling through the snow with only an old cloak covering him. Do you have any sore muscles or nausea?"

His stomach chose that moment to cramp painfully and Harry tried to swallow the bile down but whatever he was doing was to no avail. Snape's eyes widen and then the older wizard pulled the blankets away. Harry was out of the bed in an instance and sparing a hopeful thought that Lucius wasn't in the bathroom he barely made it to the toilet in time.

Throwing up what little he had eaten was not the way Harry had envisioned as spending his first time in Lucius' private bathroom. He had hoped it would involve a bath and lots of fun.

This wasn't either of those. No, this was bloody embarrassing.

Yet no matter how Harry felt, he couldn't help but lean into the hand that rubbed his back soothingly.

"Better?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Harry hadn't even suspected that Severus could be so kind and gentle but there were no other words for it because at the moment the Potions Master was. He carefully wiped Harry's face with a wet cloth and helped him stand.

Together they made their way back to the bed. Harry didn't spare a glance for the no doubt beautiful room because all he had eyes for was the bed.

"I had hoped to get you into bed at some point but I didn't imagine it was going to be like this." Harry assumed that he was imagining things because of his fever but the lips that pressed a light kiss against his hot forehead felt too real to belong to his imagination.

He blinked up at Severus, at a loss for words what to say. He had wanted to hear those words for a long time, a very long time if he was really honest with himself but he had never allowed himself to act on those feelings.

It was hard enough to know what he liked men but to know that he liked older men and not just a bit older but two men who were old enough to be his father was even further unsettling. His fascination with Severus had started a lot longer then his fascination with Lucius.

But seeing both Slytherins in public after Narcissa's death, Harry realized that he wasn't fascinated, he was in love with them.

He had worked closely with both Lucius and Severus during the summer when their trials commenced and while Severus was exonerated, Lucius lost his social standing and even now, while the Wizengamot didn't judge him, Wizarding Britain certainly did.

But Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be Lucius Malfoy if he let it bother him. Harry was simply amazed at how easily Lucius handled the press and still managed to keep his private affairs as private as he did.

"You wanted to sleep with me?"

It wasn't a great responds he knew but he had to ask.

"I want to do a lot more with you then to sleep with you but I think at the moment that is neither here nor there. You are too ill to do anything more then to lie in bed."

Harry wanted to argue but he merely smiled and then said. "I didn't take you to be the caring type."

"You simply do not know me very well. I can adjust too many types that is the way of being a spy."

"Are you the sharing type? I thought that Slytherins didn't share." Sure hands pulled the blankets over Harry but Severus didn't move his perch on the bed. He glanced up to see the smirk on the Potions Master's face.

"We share when we want to. But we are very possessive when it comes to our lovers so you are very lucky that we see eye to see on things."

"But I thought you and Lucius…"

"You thought correctly."

"And he doesn't mind….?" Harry shivered at the heat in those dark eyes. Severus' gaze softened and then he said.

"As I said before, we see eye to eye on these things."

"So you're just looking for a lover for one night." Harry knew that he wasn't in any shape to walk but he couldn't stay here if all they wanted was a one night stand. He wasn't the kind of person do that sort of thing.

He had see and done too much to sacrifice his heart like that. It would be like offered a glimpse of heaven and then the gates would shut on him, he couldn't stand that. He owned it to himself to try and find out what this could turn into.

"Hardly, if we wanted you for one night we wouldn't go to such lengths. We would simply nurse you back to health and then ravish you in the morning before sending you on your merry way back to your house."

"And to what lengths are you going to now? You're nursing me back to health now, aren't you?" Harry was a bit skeptical, but he couldn't help himself.

Severus laughed softly and said. "Lucius is preparing tea as we speak. Do not laugh when he turns up with only hot water, it is the thought that counts."

"Lucius is in the kitchen by himself and you trust him not to burn down the house?"

Tea would be nice, Harry decided. If he could keep it down of course. He needed something to wash the taste in his mouth away.

"So do you still think that we only want you for one night? Lucius never prepares tea for anybody, not even himself." Severus stroked his hair away from his forehead.

"And I did a rather fine job if I may say so myself." Lucius sat the tray with three mugs, a plate of biscuits, milk and sugar on the bed. He smiled sweetly before he smirked and said. "I must say that I like the look of you in bed, Mr. Potter, with rumpled sheets though as far as I am concerned, you wear far too much clothing."

Harry blushed and Severus wrapped an arm around him. "He is ill, Lucius and not used to such talk. We shall educate him when he is well again."

"Oh so he does not wish to go home all of a sudden?"

"Perhaps if you had simply said what you had planned all along then I wouldn't have tried to leave." Harry sneezed loudly and shivered, despite the warmth of Severus' body.

"Perhaps you care for some tea. I heard that it works best when one is ill." Lucius tried to adopt a tone of one who was used to dealing with people who were ill but Harry knew better.

"Tea would be nice." He said and Severus reached forward to take a cup. Instead of handing the cup to Harry, the Potions Master held it to his lips instead and tilted it. Carefully blowing, Harry took a cautionious sip.

When it didn't taste to bitter, or salty and that he was sure he could keep it down, he took another sip. After a moment Severus took the cup away. He glanced up to see Lucius sitting beside him, holding a biscuit.

"The best Cauldron Cakes in the world. From my personal supplier, you will love them, I'm sure."

To humor Lucius, Harry allowed Lucius to feed him. It was one bite but already his stomach was protesting and he pulled away. He sighed wearily.

It was Christmas Eve and he was ill. Though he was in bed with Lucius and Severus but not in the way he had imagined it.

"Shall we leave you be so that you can get some sleep? We shall wake you on the stroke of midnight to celebrate you a merry Christmas. I do not mind spending Christmas in bed but I would rather not have you feeling miserable."

Harry managed a weary smile before Lucius leaned in to kiss him gently. "Mmm, the tea does taste fine."

One elegant hand caressed his cheek and Harry grinned. He yawned before snuggling down into the blankets. He was feeling too sleepy all of a sudden to even think of protesting when they both left the bed. No doubt Lucius had added something to the tea.

One hand tousled his hair before drawing the blankets around him and tucking him in but Harry was already too far gone to say anything. The only thing he knew as he drifted off was that he liked being taken care of.

Hp

Harry stretched when he woke up. His hand connected with a soft body and somebody grunted and Harry's eyes snapped open. His vision was blurry but he didn't need his eyes to feel the tight arm around his waist. Another arm was thrown over his chest and finally Harry glanced sideways.

Lucius was lying on one side of him and Severus on the other. Severus was eying him sleepily but the thin lips stretched into a smile as the Potions Master whispered. "Merry Christmas, how are you feeling?"

"Mentally I feel fine but physically I think I could do with some more time in this bed and some more tea…and some more care…."

He was careful to try not to be too coy but by the look Severus was sending him, he wasn't succeeding.

"Well, I do not see the harm in spending the day in bed and I think with the right persuasion we can be bothered to make you tea and some breakfast, lunch and dinner as well."

Turning on his side, Harry stroked light fingertips down the front of Severus' chest. The dark eyes locked onto his face as Harry snuggled up to Severus. He stopped short of the older man's tented boxers and then said.

"I pictured you for a nude sleeper. When I saw that gray nightshirt of yours that you wore at Hogwarts I just knew that you had to be one of those people who wore nothing underneath."

The dark eyes widen and then Severus said. "So it was you that night with Moody and that bloody egg. I knew it! And to answer your question, we normally do but I did not wish to scare you away. Under that Gryffindor bravery you could be hiding a scared eighteen year old virgin."

"Scared no but I'm hiding a virgin….does that bother you?"

"To know that Slytherins will claim your innocence? You should know that we take advantage of any situation so why should this bother us? It is much more fun because we have a lot we can teach you."

"Oh, as the most pleasurable way to wake somebody up?" Harry turned back on his back to look at the still sleeping Lucius.

"I'll tell you the way to wake Lucius up so that he is in such a good mood, it will make for a very memorable Christmas. Lucius has a terrible temper in the morning but this ensures that he may even smile in the mornings. Lucius values his sleep above all other things."

"And here I thought he was the type of man who would enjoy being awakened by a lover. Though I can imagine the older one gets the harder it is to maintain a morning erection."

Slow but sure hands turned Harry around so he lay on his side facing Lucius. Severus' sizable healthy morning erection dug into his arse and Harry groaned softly. Lips nuzzled his neck and Harry turned his head sideways to allow better access.

"Now don't go calling him old now, both of us have seen and done things beyond your wildest imagination. You can't possibly imagine how rewarding it is to sleep, safe in the comfort that nothing bad is going to wake you or that you can be awakened at any moment by either a pesky Dark Lord or a hoard of Aurors coming to arrest you. To know that each meal can be your last and to wonder when he is finally going to realize that you're a traitor. To walk away from a meeting and knowing that you have fooled him again and that it isn't you he is punishing. And then to think you are going to die but instead to wake up and knowing that _he _has been defeated and that you never have to look at the Mark again because it is finally gone. And then now….six months later, I'm in bed with a very delectable imp and a handsome man who I never believed could be mine."

Severus took a deep breath before he continued.

"The very man who told me so many years ago that he fell in love with the woman he had been arranged to marry. To see such happiness in everybody and never be a part of it. To see you every day, Harry, suffering and knowing I could ease it but at the same thing not being able to because it would give my position away and forfeit my life. To walk free after so many years of serving masters. To truly being free for the first time in my life. I never expected to live when Nagini bit me and now here I am, celebrating Christmas with you both in bed, a luxury I never allowed myself."

Harry couldn't help himself, he sneezed loudly. The very moment he moved his headache flared right back up and he groaned.

A gentle hand carded through his hair as Harry tried to recapture the mood but his wandering hand was caught and the blankets pulled over him.

"You are ill. Do not overextend yourself."

"I won't…." Harry fought his yawn. He hated being ill. He hated feeling like his head was filled with cotton or sludge hammers, depending on how he moved. Or how his muscles ached.

The warmth that Severus provided was relaxing and Harry laid his head on the arm that was placed beneath it.

"Nap, we won't go anywhere." Satisfied with the arm around his waist Harry allowed himself to sleep again.

Hp

He woke up to soft murmurs and the delicious smell of fresh bread and morning coffee. Opening his eyes, he stretched and then reached for his glasses. They were pressed into his hand and a soft voice murmured.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, did we wake you up?"

Harry shook his head, stomach rumbling as he sat up carefully. His headache was nearly gone and he was even feeling a little bit peckish. That bread simply smelled divine.

Lucius was sitting on the edge of the bed; a cup of what Harry could only assume coffee in hand. Despite the regal posture, the older wizard's blond hair was mused and his shirt was partly unbuttoned. To Harry, he had never looked more delicious.

"How are you feeling, love?"

"Better than this morning. I guess sleep agrees with me…."

"I can think of a few other things that agree with you as well as far as I am concerned. Such as the fresh out of bed look. I like your tousled hair and the flush that stains your cheeks. It brings to mind other things that we could have been doing instead of sleeping." The grey eyes were as sharp as ever and Harry found himself blushing.

"I like _your _fresh out of bed look as well." He confessed. He moved forward to snag a piece of toast away.

"You can at least try to steal the buttered ones so I feel better in knowing that you have something nutritious in your stomach."

"How about that I see how much of this I can keep down and next time I'll go for the buttered ones?" It was endearing really to see Lucius worried. A cup of tea was passed alongside the toast Harry managed to snag away and Harry took a grateful sip as he settled back against the headboard.

_It really is a nice bed. I could get used to this__ and I don't only mean the bed. _

He peered at Lucius from underneath his lashes before he said. "I haven't wished you a Merry Christmas yet."

One fine eyebrow rose as Harry placed his tea back on the tray before crawling over and into Lucius' lap. He took Lucius' cup and put it away.

"I need my coffee, Harry. I thought that dreamed that Severus told you about my terrible temper in the morning?" The grey eyes were as hard as steel but Harry didn't care. He merely smiled sweetly and said, fastening his arms around Lucius' neck.

"Yeah but I know what will sweeten your temper." Lightly pressing a kiss against Lucius' lips, Harry wasn't prepared for the hand that tightened in his hair immediately and pressed him forward. Soon it was Harry who was kissed thoroughly and instead of hoping to coax Lucius in a better, Harry was being coaxed onto his back.

Only when he lay panting, lips swollen from kisses and eyes not only aglow with fever but with passion as well did Lucius roll off of him and lay down next to him to gather him in his arms. "If you were to do this more regularly I am sure that my mood would improve drastically…"

"I think that you just improved my morning as well. Perhaps we should keep him around as a safeguard against your temper." The possessive arm that wrapped around his waist and the familiar body warmth that came to lay behind him made Harry smile.

He glanced up at Lucius as the older wizard gazed down at him. "I suppose if we wrap him up in blankets he can be our Christmas present. You know that I always like to give and to unwrap…."

"But whatever shall we gift Harry with?" Sure lips nuzzled at his throat and Harry glanced over his shoulder at the dark eyes. Severus wasn't looking at him but at Lucius, awaiting his answer.

"I think that we can gift him with our love if he will have us."

He was rolled onto his back and two pairs of eyes looked down at him. Both faces were blank but Harry could tell they were awaiting his decision. He stretched, hands reaching out for other hands and holding them tightly as he said with a grin.

"I suppose I can be bothered to put up with you."

"Brat."

"Whelp."

Harry laughed and then pulled his two Slytherins down so he could snuggle up to them.

"Well, will you put up with me?"

"Gladly if we can see out that Slytherin side that you are rumored to posses."

"I think we may have to insert something Slytherin within him in order to draw it out and nurture it."

"But be prepared that nothing else will enter you except something Slytherin since we are not in the habit of sharing."

And as Harry shivered with anticipation because of the heat in the eyes of his lovers, he knew that he wouldn't mind being at the mercy of these Slytherins because he also knew they took excellent care of their own and that was all he ever wanted in his life, to be loved and owned by two Slytherins and as long as they did that, he was happy.

The end.

**Now I hope you liked that. I deserve some reviews now, don't I? Just tell me honestly what you thought. I was just in the mood for fluff ****because I just found out that my granddad has cancer so some comments would go a long way. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything of Harry Potter. I just play with them for my own amusement.**

**Note: Seeing as I was blown away by the overwhelming responds to this story and so many asked for another chapter, I couldn't help but write it. Perhaps it was also because I wanted to write it as ****well: P. So I suppose that you can call this the New Year fic for this year. Happy New Year. Oh yes, this is merely plotless sex, I can't stress it enough. **

**On another note, since so many people wished my grandfather all the best, I have to say a huge thank you but unfortunately a few days later we received the news that it is terminal cancer. I am grateful for all the best wishes so this chapter is dedicated to everybody and to Annie Jane for injuring her hand, though she can still read. **

**Warning: this is slash and this will contain smut or otherwise known as sex. If you don't like it, then I strongly, strongly urge you not to read any further. And it is explicit!**

Harry Potter took a deep breath before he pushed open the heavy front door that led to the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. It wasn't as much as hall as it was a big room large enough to house a small family.

But right now however, it was deserted. Raising an eyebrow, Harry glanced down at the parchment he held in his hand. Yes, he had been right; it did mention an invitation to a party.

He was a bit on the early side, that was true but there was nobody and when he concentrated there wasn't any noise coming from any direction in the house. It was particular. But then again, the party invitation to celebrate the New Year was particular as well.

It didn't specify a time for him to be there, nor did it suggest a dress code. He had chosen to wear dark jeans and a dark vest. It was stylish but not overdressed and he could always alter them with his wand.

Walking into the hall, he glanced around. The last time he had been here, he hadn't paid much attention. Not that anybody could blame him. He was desperately ill at the time and he had collapsed not shortly after.

But now he felt loads better. Having been nursed back to day and spending Christmas and Boxing Day in bed, Harry had soon felt better. The fact that the men he had fallen in love with not only wanted him but actually returned those feelings and had been his company for those three days in bed, made him feel better then he had in a while.

He certainly hadn't been surprised to receive an invitation to this party but he had been a little disappointed when he had returned to the Ministry to handle his job that he hadn't heard anything from them since then.

They hadn't agreed on any promises so Harry could barely fault them for that. Granted, he had been a little bit busy with getting all the reports filled for the Auror office and especially with filing his resignation.

But it had still stung a bit when he had returned home every night and there hadn't been any message from any of his Slytherins about ravishing him. Not that he had wanted it to happen so fast but it would have been nice to be offered the choice.

"Ah, I knew that you would arrive promptly." The deep velvet voice brought Harry from his thoughts.

He glanced up at the man standing at the top of the grand staircase that led up to the Family Wing upstairs. His mouth curled in an involuntarily smile and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Severus Snape.

The Potions Master moved down the stairs with an easy grace Harry had envied many times. But this time, he wanted to see those muscles flowing underneath the black slacks and dark jumper Severus wore.

"I am not too early, am I? There was vertically no information on this thing." He held up the parchment, grinning up at the taller man before he glanced around and said. "Either I am so early or Lucius is less popular then he believes if we are the only ones here yet."

"No, everybody that received an invitation has arrived on time. Though I fear that you may be severely overdressed. But we will rectify that in a moment. If you would be so kind to follow me. I shall lead you to the room where the festivities will take place."

More confused then ever, Harry took Severus' offered arm. He was led upstairs, away from the cold hall. The corridors were filled with various paintings of ancestors that all had the same trademark grey eyes, blond hair and the trademark sneer and fine boned structure of the Malfoy family.

Harry didn't glance up towards the mostly sleeping portraits. He had more attention to the man walking beside him. Severus' dark eyes were fixed ahead and his face revealed nothing. Harry was feeling more confused then ever.

Why anybody else wasn't here and why was Severus being so secretive? He had hoped that Severus would at least have given him a kiss but apparently they hadn't missed him at all.

Harry had been looking forward to spending time with the two men but he didn't want to intrude. There was so much that he didn't know about either Severus or Lucius. It was the first time he was ever in a relationship and as much as he wanted to spend as much time with his newfound lovers as possible, he knew that he should keep his distance.

Both Severus and Lucius were immensely private persons so Harry knew he couldn't just barge into their lives and expect them to accommodate him. They wouldn't, he knew that. He knew better then to expect things like that, even when it would have been nice to come home and have somebody there to ask about his day or sometimes, simply to hold him.

They stopped before a room and Severus turned to him. The dark eyes gleamed as Severus stepped in front of Harry.

"Are you ready for an entertaining night?" He glanced up. Severus leaned down to brush his lips over Harry's in a light kiss before he whispered in Harry's ear. "I promise you that you won't be disappointed with our planned festivities tonight. I am sure that come tomorrow morning, our entire perspective of the future will have changed."

Harry's eyes narrowed as they met the black ones. Severus smiled at him and then straightened slowly, gesturing towards the door.

With one last thoughtful look at Severus, Harry opened the door. He peered inside, not sure what he was expecting. Perhaps a roomful of people who were drinking and having a good time. Or a few friends of Lucius. Or Draco, speaking softly to his father. It certainly wasn't this.

He stepped into the room, blinking stupidly at the only other occupant of the room, Lucius before he blurted out. "Where are all the other people?"

Lucius rolled his eyes and then said, taking a sip of his brandy. "Trust in a Potter to completely miss the point of this evening and ask for other people present. Severus, you did not tell me about his voyeurism tendencies. That will be a delightful idea for a next time when we make love to you."

Harry merely blinked, too stunned to speak and Severus whispered in his ear, resting a hand on his shoulder. "If you would rather lose your virginity with other people present, you have but to say the word. We will accommodate."

Harry was sure they would. To buy himself time and to keep from blushing, he looked about the room. They were in Lucius' private sitting room. The room was a large square room that had double doors that led outside. The world outside was blanketed in snow but right now Harry was more focused upon what would happen indoors.

A roaring fire lit the room and made it pleasantly warm. A fluffy rug was spread in front of the fire where a bottle of champagne stood of the side, magically chilled, Harry presumed. Lucius was clad in a buttoned down light blue shirt and dark pants. But the most astonishing thing was that he was only wearing socks.

The fair hair was unbound and even the snake headed cane was nowhere in sight. After having seeing Lucius with a partly unbuttoned shirt and tousled hair, Harry still had to say that he liked this Lucius better. The groomed and in control one.

He wondered what they would look like naked…

He shook his head sharply. Tonight he was going to find out. The hand on his shoulder tightened painfully as Severus asked.

"Was that a negative answer?"

"No, just pushing away some distracting thoughts." He answered.

"And pray tell, what are you thinking?"

"I am imaging you both naked, obviously that would distract me." Harry wasn't sure where he found the bravery but the pleasure look on Lucius' face was priceless. The grey eyes were positively alight with fire and Harry swallowed thickly.

He startled when a heavy arm draped around his waist and he was pulled back to rest against a firm chest. Severus' groin brushed his jeans covered arse and Harry groaned softly.

"So your plan was to ravish me tonight?"

"Not only tonight but tomorrow as well…and for the rest of the foreseeable future. We have chosen three places that should fit all of us."

Harry raised an eyebrow and he allowed himself to be guided further into the room. The door closed behind them and soon he was standing between Severus and Lucius. It wasn't a hard place to be he decided.

He glanced up at the older Slytherin as Lucius smirked down before kissing Harry deeply. Harry leaned into the kiss. He had missed this. The casual touches and the intimacy as if they had known each other for years. He longed for that kind of relationship, he realized.

Severus kissed his neck, slowly sucking on the exposed flesh as Harry groaned. His own fingers reached up to fast themselves in Lucius' shirt. He drew the older wizard even closer, deepening their kiss.

The hands that pushed his vest up were cold but it wasn't the reason Harry felt shivers run up his spine. And this time, it wasn't because of an illness.

He shivered in anticipation, especially when he felt Severus lick his neck. It had always been a sensitive spot for him so he wasn't surprised that the perceptive man found it so easily. He threw his head back and allowed it to fall against Severus' shoulder. Lucius' hands were busy unbuttoning his vest.

"And what places have you chosen?" He asked, hands buried in silky hair.

"Would you like for us to tell you or do you intend to find out yourself?" Severus' voice was seductive purr and Harry felt it all the way to his toes.

"You can tell me. I will simply melt into a puddle of goo when you do so…"Cursing his traitorous mind, Harry immediately covered his mouth with his hand. He had learned long ago not to blurt out the first thing that came to mind but a bit of kissing and already he was forgetting that rule.

A rich chuckle flowed down from him and then Lucius met his eyes, a deadly smirk on his handsome face. "Ah, so you have a thing for Severus' voice was well. I always told him that his talent as a Potions Master was wasted. He should have instead done something with his voice. I am sure that he would be a rich man by then…."

"I may be inclined to agree with you but we shall see what comes out of this. Potions keep me on my toes and my body fit. I have never heard you complain about that."

"And here I always thought that it was your job as a spy."

"You mean dodging hexes? Well, in between serving two masters and trying to teach incompetent students something, one does not have much time to sit down for a proper meal."

"Oh, I am sure I can be persuaded to feed you." Harry piped up.

"I suppose that Lucius will have to get the strawberries, whipped cream and champagne out early then. I suddenly find myself hungry for _dessert_." Harry was sure that all of his bones had disappeared and he was a puddle of need on the floor.

He trembled with the promise in the rich voice and when he glanced at Lucius, he noticed the heat in those eyes as well. He turned to look at Severus and he decided that the heat in the room wasn't because of the fire. No, it was because of the looks these two men were giving him, it was enough to melt the arctic.

But at the moment that was neither here nor there. Harry licked his lips and said. "I believe somebody said that I was overdressed. Shall we rectify the situation?"

He undid the last buttons on his vest and stepped away towards the fireplace. Within the blink of an eye both men were standing beside him. One pair of hands reached for his shirt and the other one pair reached for his belt.

He kicked away his shoes, hands reaching up to first pull Severus' head down and kiss the Potions Master before he did the same to Lucius. Sure fingers kneaded his back, along his spine and Harry moaned. The fingers traveled down towards his arse, kneading the firm flesh.

Harry squirmed. It was a different sensation, one he had never felt before. He breathed out through clenched teeth, trying not to rock into the hand that was suddenly at his belt, undoing it.

"Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Potter, you will not be coming so early. You may have the stamina of youth and may be only eighteen but we refuse to allow you to come so early. We have a long evening planned…"

"Perhaps you need to adjust your plan then….."

He hissed when sure lips, on both sides of his neck, nuzzled, licked and bit. They were determined to upset their own plans but Harry didn't mind in the slightest. He did mind when they drew away.

He stood leaning against the desk with absolutely no idea how he managed to get there in the first place. He was short of breath, his glasses were lopsided on his face and his hair was messier then usual. He could feel the flush in his cheeks that told him he was aroused. His vest was lying somewhere in the room, no idea where but Harry had no intention of trying to find it.

His lips were surely swollen from the kisses but much to his regret, neither Lucius nor Severus looked disheveled in any way. Well, maybe a little. Lucius' hair certainly wasn't as smooth any longer and Severus' jumper had been pulled out his trousers.

Merlin, they looked good. He could feel his mouth water at the sight of them both and Lucius raised an eyebrow. Severus smirked as if he knew what Harry was thinking. He probably was.

He tried to recollect himself, which was easier said then done, especially as he ran a hand through his hair to smooth it, when Lucius leaned into Severus to whisper something in his ear, his eyes upon Harry. Harry couldn't hear what Lucius was saying but he knew it was about him.

Lucius then licked at Severus' ear, causing the other Slytherin to shiver. That was so unlike Severus that Harry felt his jaw drop. The Potions Master never showed any sign of how he was feeling and to see him shiver…it made Harry only harder.

He licked his lips again but then Lucius beckoned as he said. "I think that we should start with our evening. I am afraid that neither of us are going to last very long."

The rug in front of the fireplace seemed really soft and woolly. Harry wasn't sure what animal had supplied the fur and he was feeling too aroused to ask. He didn't want to talk, he wanted to kiss and touch and suck and lick and….

"Mr. Potter, if you would kindly pay attention. We have things to explain to you."

He felt himself flush, for a moment remembering when he was back in Potions class. He glanced over his shoulder at Severus, leering at the man for a moment.

"Oh, and what things will you be _teaching _me then?"

"Just come here and you will find out." Harry nearly groaned out loud. He should have known better then to think that he could talk Severus out of his secrets. The man had kept secrets for more years then Harry had been alive so why would either of them tell him what was going on?

It wasn't that it was so bad to be surprised; Harry knew that they could teach him many things indeed but he always hated not knowing what was going on. He wanted to be with them really bad but he knew for a fact that he couldn't control himself it they kept this up.

He did moan when Severus leaned in to kiss Lucius, lips and tongues playing with one another. He wanted to touch himself but something told him that it was better not to.

Instead he sat himself down on the blanket which was really as soft as it looked. He glanced up, liking the sight that Lucius and Severus made as they kissed and undressed one another. Nobody could deny that they were lovers. They touched each other with a familiarity that Harry himself longed for.

But he didn't have to wait long before the next moment Severus had approached Harry. One hand settled on Harry's thigh and Severus leaned in to kiss Harry. Harry rose up to meet the thin lips. Severus' lips settled over his and as Harry opened his mouth, the tongue snuck in.

He lay down on his back, pulling Severus down on top of him. He liked the way the other man fit between his legs as if he belonged there. He brought one leg up and wrapped it around the firm waist as he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders of the man kissing him insane.

He broke away panting. "If you keep this up, the rug will be ruined."

"I'm sure that Lucius can forgive you for that, seeing as he fully intents to participate."

Harry was glad to see that Severus looked disheveled and was having trouble focusing, even a bit short of breath. He could feel the arousal against his own. He glanced about for Lucius.

The other man was right beside him and Severus slipped off of Harry to crouch next to him. Harry wanted to sit up but instead he was pushed down on his back again.

"Let us see if we can make him come without touching his cock." Harry would have come right there and then if he had been allowed.

The heat in the eyes that were watching him was enough and he slowly forced himself to relax.

"I do think that we need to let him know what we have planned so he exerts himself…." Severus' voice was amusing but the smirk that lid up Lucius' face was arousing to behold as the other man said.

"Very well. This night is all about you, as you may have realized by now. First we shall start here, on the rug. I'm not going to tell you what we are doing because that would be spoiling the surprise. But I will promise you that it will be an evening that you will not soon forget. We will worship you tonight."

"We will make love to you."

"We are going to ravish you."

Gentle hands tugged up his shirt. Other sinful hands followed the path up as skin was revealed when his shirt was pulled over his head.

"We will introduce you to our hands here on the rug."

"And then to our mouths in the bath."

"And then finally, to our cocks in the bed."

Fingers toyed with his nipples and Harry groaned. He withered underneath the skilful hands as they tweaked his nipples and slipped over his sides, mapping out his chest. Harry keened low in his throat. It was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

He bucked at the air, and not achieving the friction he wanted he sat up. Both his lovers were on their knees before him, wearing identical smirks and Harry leaned in to kiss Severus and then Lucius.

"Lay back down." Severus growled and Harry glanced up with a smirk on his own.

"Make me."

A fine dark eyebrow rose and then Severus shared a look with Lucius. Belatingly Harry realized the harm in trying to bait a Slytherin. There was a promise in Severus' dark eyes and soon Harry was on his back, the Potions Master on one side of him and Lucius on the other.

They were driving him insane with careful touches, both hands keeping him pinned to the ground. Harry struggled but soon he was too distracted by the kisses they both bestowed upon him, taking turns to truly bother to fight this torture.

Hands tweaked his nipples, lips sucked on his throat; tongues licked his own lips and his ears. Harry wouldn't have believed that these things could be so arousing when done right if somebody had told him. He held them close, feeling long hair brush his chest.

Finally he couldn't take anymore and sure that the next touch would send him over the edge he blurted out. "Why am I the only one naked? It only seems fair that if you intend to play me with your hands then I should get something to look at…"

"And you are sure that you can see much without your glasses?" Lucius' voice was a seductive rumble in his ear.

"No, but I will use my hands to verify everything…" He groaned loudly as one erect nipple was sucked into a warm mouth. _ Merlin, what are they doing to me? I think I will need a lot of potions if I am to last the entire night…I may be eighteen but I am not made of sturdy stuff….they are bloody arousing…_

He closed his eyes in pleasure but when a voice whispered in his ear, he opened them again. "Open them and you shall see me undressing."

Harry opened his eyes, turning his head to the left, eyes widening when he noticed that Severus had moved behind Lucius and using quick hands, was divesting him off his shirt. Pale skin glittered in the light of the fire and Harry swallowed thickly.

The dark haired Slytherin was sitting behind Lucius, fingers running down the sparsely blond hair that appeared as more buttons were opened. Lucius was muscular, as his usually fitted clothes suggested but Harry had never known that seeing a man's chest could be this arousing.

Light blond hair ran from the belly button, over the flat lower belly down into the belted pants. Harry had to bit back a groan, especially when Lucius moaned softly as one of Severus' long fingers brushed a nipple.

The grey eyes were trained on Harry's face the entire time however and Harry licked his lips. Lucius' lips curled into a smirk and as soon as the shirt was off, he leaned in to kiss Harry.

"As a reward for your good behavior. I'm glad that you do not seek to touch yourself. Your _Punishment _would have enjoyable but for a first time, I would hate to resort to such methods."

Harry shivered and somebody cleared their throat. Stealing another kiss, Lucius chuckled and winked at Harry before he rose from his crouch and went over to Severus. Gently kissing the Potions Master' lips, he reached for Severus' jumper.

Severus was leaner and quite a bit thinner then Lucius, even months after the war. _I suppose bad habits are hard to break. Perhaps he is just so active that he doesn't get fat…I don't think he ever would…_

But it suited him. His muscles were well developed and Harry longed to run his tongue and mapping out every muscle of the men before him. They looked so hot and Harry shivered.

They could do whatever they wanted with him, he didn't care, just as long as he could feel their bodies against his…

"Everything we want, Harry? Now that opens up a whole realm of possibilities…" Lucius was right beside him, whispering in his ear before he dipped his head to lick at Harry's nipple. Harry realized with a flush he had been speaking out loud.

"Perhaps we shall see how he likes this evening and if he is willing to do it again. Then we can see what else we can set about teaching him."

Severus was lying beside him, pressing the entire length of his body against Harry's as sure fingers toyed with his nipples. Lucius was running a lazy hand down Harry's stomach all the while nipping and suckling at Harry's skin.

Severus pulled him in another kiss but before Harry could enjoy it, Lucius was there, kissing him as well. His arousal was already threatening to overwhelm him and when one hand suddenly pressed down upon his groin. He bucked into the hand, not caring as sinful hands and lips kissed him into an incoherent mess.

"Lucius…yes there…..Not going to last, Severus…please…."

"So wantonly he begs, Severus."

"So prettily. You have wanted this, haven't you, Harry?"

Another hand also came to lie over his groin and Harry bucked into those hands. The pressure increased…

"So handsome…"

"So hot…"

"Just imagine how tight he is going to be when we take him…."

The world exploded into pleasure and white spots in front of his eyes as Harry came. His hips moved of their own violation but Harry didn't mind. Hands held him down, and he was gently kissed as he came down from his orgasm.

He lay his head back down with a content sigh. "Wow…"

A low chuckled reached his ear and Severus smirked. "And we haven't even had sex yet and he is already praising our skills."

Harry turned onto his stomach, wincing when the stickiness in his boxers stuck to his cock. A cock that was already stirring again.

"I think I will require sustenance first. Sadly a man cannot live on cock alone…"

His eyes sought out the grey ones next to him. Lucius was master of this house and since Lucius had made tea the last time, Harry hoped that he could coax the older wizard into making dinner as well. Perhaps it wouldn't be editable and they would have to order out, it didn't matter to Harry, it was the thought that counted.

"You did not eat before you came here?" Severus' tone was one of surprise and Harry looked at the Potions Master.

"No, why would I? I thought that it was a regular party and there would be food involved. Or some sort of snack…"

Harry raised an eyebrow. He was a teenager as they had pointed out earlier so why should he not eat like one? Like Mrs. Weasley liked to say, they were still growing.

"And what are you in the mood for? Some whipped cream and strawberries covered in chocolate perhaps with a glass of champagne?" Lucius' eyes gleamed as he reached behind him to take the bowl of whipped cream and a chocolate covered strawberry.

He handed the bowl to Severus, whose eyes shot fire and Harry watched the exchange with anxious eyes. This wasn't good, he knew that look and whenever two Slytherins exchanged it, it meant some sort of trouble for him…of fun, depending how one looked at it.

He shivered from the heat in their gazed but he did allow himself to be distracted by the chocolate covered strawberry Lucius held to his lips. Moaning softly in delight, he chewed a few times before sharing a sweet chocolate tasting kiss with Lucius. He was carefully turned back on his back.

"I do seem to have good taste." Lucius' eyes raked down Harry's body and then to Severus and Harry knew he wasn't just talking about the food.

"I agree…" Severus softly said and Harry gasped when cream was suddenly disposed of on his chest. He stared down wide eyed as Severus reached down to lick it up. The Potions Master's tongue licked at his skin as the black eyes rose up to meet Harry's.

"It seems that Severus is hungry as well." Lucius drawled from beside Harry. But as the older wizard straightened his legs, Harry knew what it was doing to him. He grinned unbashfully. It felt good to be wanted and his cock stirred.

Licking up the last remains of the whipped cream with a deadly smirk, Severus poured the remains of the bowl on Harry's chest as he said. "Now, look at that, you have made a mess. I think that we should get you cleaned up in the bath. What do you say, Lucius?"

"I say, lead the way, Severus…."

Severus rose, deadly grace and beauty. The elegant hand rested on narrow hips and meeting the dark eyes, Harry asked boldly.

"Will you both shed your trousers then?"

Lucius let out a bark of laughter and Severus fought his own smirk as he said. "If you will shed yours."

Blushing, Harry inclined his head and then sat up. He winced at both the stickiness of his chest and in his trousers. Lucius chuckled and then suddenly Harry was pulled to his feet and an arm was wrapped around his waist as Lucius said. "Now we have a good reason to go into the bathroom. A more fun reason then the other time you visited."

Harry colored but he did snuggle into Lucius' chest as they walked. He pulled the older man towards him, pulling his head down and pressing himself against Lucius' chest, he kissed the older wizard deeply.

Lucius groaned appreciatively in the back of his throat even when Harry could feel him stiffen because of the stickiness of the whipped cream still upon his chest. Breaking the kiss and looking in the dilated grey eyes Harry smiled and said.

"Looks like I am not the only one who is dirty."

"Be careful, brat. I may be older then you but I will teach you who is in control here."

"It looks like me. Both you and Severus cannot keep your hands off of me." He stepped away and towards the bathroom, hands reaching down to undo his belt. He then undid his zipper and the button before he pushed them down to rest low upon his hips.

"Be careful, Mr. Potter or I shall proof just how quick a snake can be." Another arm was wrapped around his waist and Harry leaned into Severus' body heat. The Potions Master bend his head and kissed him deeply.

"Undress and come into the tub." Harry would have followed that seductive voice anywhere. Severus smiled at him and then moved towards the bathroom. Lucius passed him as well, brushing Harry's shoulder gently before he held out a hand.

"Shall I show you the way? Severus sometimes forgets that not everybody is as at home here as he is."

"I would like to be at home here someday." Harry blurted out. Lucius stumbled in his sure step before he glanced back at Harry. Harry immediately flushed and mumbled. "I am sorry. I move too fast, yeah. Just shoot me down whenever I do. God, I'm sure a teenager. Not even had sex yet and I already ask to move in."

"I think that you might just be what this house needs. A touch of youthful enthusiasm is what we need. So do not worry that handsome head of yours, I can guarantee you that you will never want another once we are through with you."

It was more then Harry could have hoped for. He smiled, grinned suddenly. He had thought that they didn't like him when they hadn't been in touch but he was wrong, so wrong.

"I think so as well." He smiled and Lucius smiled back before he said.

"Now, Mr. Potter, shall we continue with ravishing you? I am sure that Severus is already filled with impatience and you know what he is like when he is impatient."

"Yeah, bloody sexy." Harry smirked as he grinned at Lucius.

"I heard somebody say my name." Harry's eyes went wide as he watched Severus appear in the doorway, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. The bulge that almost made the towel rise up was enough to make Harry mouth water.

"Should I undress myself or do you intent to help me?"

And as Severus turned away from the doorway, it wasn't only Harry that hastened into the bathroom to help the Potions Master.

The last time he had been here, he hadn't been able to focus on the magnificent master bathroom. A large bath was set in the floor and it certainly reviled the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts for its size. Harry's mouth opened at the sight of the shower that took up half the wall on the other side.

"Yes, it is big enough to fit three men." Lucius said with a smirk and Harry's closed his mouth with a snap.

"Is it that obvious what I am thinking?"

"The way your eyes flash and dilate and the way you flush beautifully and lick your lips. Oh yes, Harry, it is more then obvious." Lucius leered at him before the older wizard reached forward and pulled Harry to him, flush against his body.

Lips meeting, chest to chest so he could feel the warmth of Lucius' skin. Lucius' hips rocked against his for a moment but it was enough to make Harry melt as he felt Lucius' hardness echo his own. He closed his eyes, arms fastened around Lucius' neck as he rested his head against Lucius' shoulder for a moment, reliving in the body heat.

A throat was cleared pointingly and Harry fought his smile. The next moment he turned his head to glance at Severus, who was standing in the bathtub, his arms crossed over his broad chest. The steam rose around the Potions Master, obscuring his figure and sadly, the water rose up to Severus' waist, hiding from view what was underneath.

_Shame. _ Harry mused.

He was startled out of his musings when Lucius suddenly lifted him and before Harry could protest, or even struggle he was floating in the air above the water. He glanced down to see Severus standing beside him, smirking and he began to struggle and to protest.

"No, don't drop me! These jeans are too fucking tight when they are wet…"But his protests were useless when he was around 2 or 3 inches floating above the water, he was dropped in with a satisfying splash.

He had never learned to swim properly and it wasn't a comforting thought to be suddenly dropped in water. He closed his eyes tightly when he felt the sickening feeling of falling. He tried to keep his head above water but it didn't matter because he was caught.

He was crawled against a strong chest and he glanced up to see Severus glancing down at him, smiling wickedly. "I do happen to like it when your jeans are wet and tight…"

Harry groaned. No doubt his jeans were plastered to his skin now, leaving little to the imagination. How was he going to get them off now?

"But I think that we shall worry about that later. Lucius would like your attention now." The deep voice rumbled through Severus' chest and Harry glanced up. His breathing caught in his chest as Lucius stepped out of his trousers, pushing them past his hips.

"I didn't know that you went commando underneath…" It was the first thing that came to his mind as his eyes fastened themselves upon the thick cock that rose from the nest of light curls. Lucius was stunning, and he knew it. He was apparently also blond all the way down and it wasn't something Harry minded in the slightest as he licked his lips.

One fine golden eyebrow rose and Lucius winked quickly before the older man crossed the necessary steps towards the bath, erect cock bobbing up and down. Harry winced as his jeans stuck to his skin but the water against his skin felt so nice that he closed his eyes and drifted.

The warm water was nice and it relaxed some tension in him that Harry didn't even was there. The last few days had been fraught with tension and inner debate whether or not it had all been a dream; a fever induced one, one that had been brought up by his mind to give him comfort.

But being with Severus and Lucius and seeing them together and the way they responded to him had made him aware that it hadn't been a dream. All he had to do was take it now.

Hands pushed his trousers away, slowly, almost lovingly and gently pried them away from his wet skin. Harry could feel the heat of eyes upon him and shivered. Hands moved underneath his shoulders to hold him up as another pair lifted his legs.

Harry's eyes flew open and prepared to struggle, not wanting to be submerged. He glanced up to see Lucius standing behind him, holding him gently. Harry forced himself to relax, smiling at Lucius' nod.

The next moment his jeans were off and tossed into a corner and his underwear followed soon afterwards. His cock was already half hard again, especially when a slightly calloused hand ran up his leg and over his thigh to grasp his erection firmly.

Harry's cock swelled even more in Severus' hand as the older wizard lowered his head with a glint in his eyes that would have Harry come right there and then. A wet heat around his cock and Harry was immediately rock hard again. He groaned deep in his throat, throwing his head back.

He didn't care that he was floating in the water on magic or on sheer force alone, just as long as Severus continued what he was doing. He floated in the water boneless as he was sucked into a hot mouth.

He couldn't focus on anything beyond the sensation of being sucked off and his pending orgasm. He had always known that his Professor had extraordinary control over his tongue but he didn't know it extended to this.

He moaned, quite loudly and Lucius merely laughed softly before he purred. "Let us see what Mr. Potter's reaction is to _this."_

_This _turned out to be a gentle finger that circled his hole and Harry tensed.

"Do try to relax, love. It will only hurt more if you do not…" Harry opened his eyes to find himself looking into Lucius' grey eyes. The man was standing beside him and slowly had a bottle of lube in his hand.

Harry was so distracted that he didn't even notice that Severus came up to stand beside him. "If you do not wish for us to proceed, there are other things besides penetration that we can do that are very enjoyable."

Sure fingers played over Harry's chest and he swallowed thickly and he stood up.

He glanced from Severus to Lucius and back again with anxious eyes before he said. "You won't…you know…"

Lucius looked confused for a moment but Severus' eyes narrowed as he said. "What do you think we are going to do?"

"Uhm, make love to me?" Harry couldn't help the hopeful tone in his voice. He had read up on threesome and some of the stuff the books described was a bit too much to his taste. Especially for a first time.

"A lot of things fall under that category of making love, so specify one that is making you so uncomfortable. Is it the notion of sex? Is it the fact that you may be the one to bottom, though that can be arranged if you have other desires?"

Severus' voice was patient and seeing Lucius' raise eyebrow, Harry sighed and said, running a hand through his wet hair. "In one book I read that it is possible, when one is stretched enough to be taken by two men at the same time…I…."

He stuttered, unable to continue as he blurted out. "The book said it would hurt, badly and there would be the possibility of tearing and…."

A hand on his shoulder and a mouth that gently kissed him drew Harry away from the thought. He mewled in the back of his throat as Lucius said. "We had not planned on doing that, not tonight at least. We had planned for one round tonight…and one round tomorrow morning…"

"Which Lucius will be taking because I can be assured that his mood will good then if he has morning sex to look forward to." Severus smirked and winked at Lucius, ignoring the scowl the older man shot him.

Harry's cocked stirred with renewed interest and Severus glanced at him before swooping down to kiss him deeply, pulling Harry against his chest and deepening their kiss by sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned, sliding his hands up Severus' chest.

This time he didn't startle as badly as he felt the blunt tip of a finger press against his arsehole. He broke the kiss to bit his lip against the burning pain before he muscles gave way and the finger was inside of him, stretching him.

"I always learned that the older partner got first pick."

"And here I thought you were the sort of man who liked watching more then he liked to participate." Harry didn't know how they could manage to sound to calm when one man had his finger buried up Harry's arse and he was currently frotting against the other one.

Severus held him steadily, even when Lucius added another finger and Harry gasped. He drew Severus' head down to engage him in another kiss.

If he had known that it would feel this good to be filled up…well, he groaned appreciatively as he snogged Severus. Lucius was slow and thorough but the next moment Harry's knees buckle and a quick arm around his waist caught him as Lucius brushed his prostate.

"You aren't going to faint on us again, will you?" Severus' voice was amusing and Lucius laughed softly.

"I don't plan on it."

"Good, because this evening is far from over…."

"I do not think he can last all that long, Severus. Perhaps we should get a move on."

Harry wiggled his arse helpfully to hopefully coax more movement out of the fingers currently buried there. Lucius complied and Harry keened with the shots of electricity that shot up his spine. His legs trembled but he held himself steady, trying not to buck against Severus' thigh.

_I'm going to last, dammit!_

He moaned in disappointment when Lucius pulled away and stepped away from behind him. He turned pleading eyes back up towards the older wizard and Lucius smirked before he plucked Harry's glasses from his nose and kissed him gently as he said. "You will soon have something else up your arse. Shall we reverse positions, Severus?"

Harry had to narrow his eyes as Lucius came to stand in front of him and Severus moved behind him. He glanced behind him to see Severus preparing himself by coating his cock in the thick substance. Was it just him or had Lucius released some of the water from the bathtub?

Hands parted his arse cheeks and Harry curled his hands around Lucius' forearms. The older wizard tugged him to him by a careful arm around his back as Harry widened his stance slightly. Something big nudged at his entrance and Harry closed his eyes as Severus began to push his way in.

His guardian muscles gave and Harry groaned softly. Pain and pleasure were currently a fine line and when Lucius tilted his head and kissed him, he allowed himself to be distracted. He mewled into the kiss, especially when Severus breached him and pushed himself inside.

A hand splayed over Harry's stomach and he was pulled back against Severus' chest. Lucius moved forward as well, a hungry expression on his face as he held Harry and shared a kiss with Severus as he whispered.

"So hot together. I can barely contain myself in knowing that in the morning, I will be doing the participating."

Severus pulled out a little and thrust back in. Harry bore against him, meeting him thrust for thrust until Severus angled his thrust a bit and Harry groaned as Severus hit his prostate with each thrust.

"But be prepared to be gentle, Lucius, he is tight…so tight…" Severus' voice was tight with restrain.

Lucius stood in front of him and with every thrust from Severus, Harry's cock brushed Lucius' groin. The fingers that wrapped around his cock and moved in the same rhythm as Severus did, were his undoing and even before Harry could help himself he came again, with a shout this time.

He couldn't help the contracting of his muscles as his orgasm shrugged through him. Severus soon followed if the growl was anything to go by.

He slumbered forward boneless only to be caught by quick hands. His muscles quivering from exhaustion and the force of his orgasm and he closed his eyes, giving into some much needed sleep.

Hp

He woke up the sound of soft chatting. Opening his eyes, Harry glanced around the room. He was back in Lucius' bed but this time when he moved, there were no aching muscles, which surprised Harry greatly, he had expected to be sore.

"Ah, our sleeping beauty awakes." The amused voice was enough to wake Harry fully as he sat up carefully, the blankets sliding of off him.

Lucius was seated on the bed beside him, wearing a dressing gown. The long hair was tied back in a low ponytail and Lucius had a book in his lap.

"Oh please don't tell me that I slept right through New Year?"

"You haven't. It is nearly 11 now…"

Harry hid his face in his hands. He was so stupid, he had fallen asleep without regards for how Lucius or Severus would feel. "I am so sorry. I fell asleep and I…."

"You can make it up to me in the morning, when you have rested." Lucius' voice was firm and Harry sat down. He was a bit disappointed. He had hoped that he could give both of them an orgasm tonight, it may be a bit foolish but he felt like they were indulging him.

"I am still sorry…I still want to…."

"Harry, as nice as it would be to begin the New Year explosively with you coaxing an orgasm from me, I am perfectly happy to wait till this morning. Besides, Severus is making pancakes. He may drop them in surprise if he sees what we are doing…"

"Or he may wish to participate." Severus' deep voice was welcoming as stepped into the room, carrying a tray with a steaming stack of pancakes and bottle of dark sweet syrup. The dark eyes focused upon Harry and after Severus set the tray down, he leaned down to bush his lips with Harry's.

"Eat up before they grow cold…" He gestured towards the tray. Glancing at the syrup and then at the two men sitting on the bed beside him, Harry made up his mind.

He grabbed the bottle and said. "Nope, I am in the mood for something else and besides Lucius had a very good idea, something about beginning the New Year _explosively _well…"

And as Harry poured some of the sticky syrup over his chest, he knew that Severus and Lucius didn't mind terribly as the pancakes grew cold as they did ring in the New Year rather explosively.

The end

**Whew, that was 8000 words of slash, so tell me, was it good? More? Or had enough now? Review of course. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thank you for the reviews. So you guys wanted another installment, so I couldn't help but write ****one****. Sex, obviously, let's begin. More Lucius/Harry here though Severus will be there as well.**

Harry tried not to let his happy grin show. It was his final day at work, having handed in his resignation just before Christmas and now he received a letter from his lover. Yes, lover, because the letter was not signed by both his lovers but only Lucius. He folded the letter, tugging a piece of parchment to him as he wrote a quick answer before beckoning the owl that waited patiently for him. The owl accepted the threat Harry gave him and then flew off gracefully, much like his master was.

Harry shook himself sharply before he could lose himself in memories. He had secured dinner plans and probably also plans for the rest of the weekend if the letter was anything to go by and he slowly relaxed. This would be a great start. He shivered in anticipation. He had never been with Lucius. On New Year's Day an emergency at work had called Harry away early in the morning. He had not been pleased, Lucius and Severus either but it couldn't be helped. The next month he had been kept busy at work, only coming home to sleep and shower, sometimes not even.

The last time he had been invited at the Manor, he had nearly fallen asleep over dinner and sex had not been on his mind. He didn't want to have such a stress in his life. He longed for peace and to have the time with his lovers. He wanted to explore their relationship, take the time to get to know his new lovers. It was one of the reasons he had chosen to retire.

"Are you that happy to be rid of us, mate?" Ron's voice cut in and Harry glanced up.

"No, Ron, I will miss you, of course I will but I will be glad once I am done with this job. You don't mind, right?" His best friend shrugged and then said.

"I'm not upset and I can understand the reasons. It was a dream for us both but it didn't work out for you, well so what? Go and find something you love doing. If I were you I would have enough of dark wizards as well. It is just a shame that you didn't realize this before the training ended. Seems like a shame to put your life on hold for the hell that was training."

"You know me, I'm a late bloomer."

"Yeah but something changed about you, mate. You have been thinking about this for a long time and only after Christmas did you find the courage to act on your thoughts." The auror training had certainly made Ron more perceptive, Harry mused.

He turned to his best friend and asked. "I…what would you say if I told you that I had met somebody….somebody special?"

Ron looked puzzled but then he said. "When have you met that somebody? You were ill during the holidays and after that you were working. When could have you have possibly had the time to meet somebody?"

Harry flushed. "I…they took care of me during Christmas."

"_They_?" Ron looked surprise and Harry nodded. Laughing Ron shook his head as he said. "Look, Harry, if they make you feel the way you were smiling when you got that letter I will be thanking them on bended knee."

"I doubt you would once you know who they are…"

"Try me." Ron's tone was amused.

"Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy…" Harry really didn't know how Ron was going to react but he hadn't envisioned this. His friend's blue eyes widened before he grinned and said.

"Good, happy to know that they are doing something productive with their time instead of plotting world domination. At least they will keep you busy. I hear that Snape is opening his own Potions' shop and Malfoy is doing whatever he does when he wants to work. But one thing is for sure, they will have plenty of time for you and that is what counts. You deserve it. I just don't want you falling into a black hole when you leave here."

"I am thinking of becoming a healer. But I will have plenty of time to think on what I want to become. Now for tonight I have diner plans."

"As in diner without eating or with food?"

"Oh I don't know, it just depends on what Lucius has planned. I have it from a reliable source that sex with food can be quite enjoyable…" Harry grinned as Ron choked. If here was one thing he could do, it was to outsex his friend, that was one thing his Slytherin lovers had taught him and as he shivered, he hoped that Lucius was going to teach him more tonight.

Hp

It was strange how much the Manor had become home for him since Harry had started coming here on regular basis. He felt himself relax. The last work day had been hectic even when he had been touched because his colleagues had thrown a goodbye party for him. But the feeling he got when he walked out of the Ministry for the last time had been the best ever. Or well, one of the best.

Feeling eyes upon him, Harry glanced up. An old house elf was watching him before he said. "Master Malfoy is finishing his work in the study. Tibby is to show Master Potter to the dining room."

"Thank you, Tibby, but I think I will go and see Lucius in the study if that is acceptable…"

"Master Harry should be aware that Master Lucius has worked all day and has not taken a break. Tibby is sure that Master Lucius will welcome any distraction. Does Master Harry know where the study is located?"

Remember the very short tour of the house a few weeks ago, Harry nodded. He was quite confident he could find the correct room. He suspected that Lucius' study was located somewhere on the ground floor near the library. Tibby was so kind to point him in the right direction and Harry smiled and thanked the elf. He forced himself to take slow steps and to actually pay attention to the Manor.

He knew what was going to happen tonight and yet he wondered what Lucius and Severus would say if he told them he had quite his job. It had been something he had been thinking about for a while but he was discontent with the direction his life was taking. He did not want to fight dark wizard all his life but after waking up next to Severus and Lucius and realizing that these men had lost everything and still found something to do that they loved, was the thing that convinced Harry that he could do the same.

He didn't want a lot in life. He wanted to be around people who loved him and who he could have a passionate relationship with. He also wanted to have a job that he loved. A job he could be passionate about. A job where he could mean something. He was thinking about going into healing but there was so much that he wanted to do….

He knocked on the door, smiling slightly as Lucius called out an absentminded enter. He pushed open the door, and stepped inside, glancing about. The room was large but beautiful. Harry knew that it was already a room in which both Lucius and Severus like to be. A leather couch stood in front of the fireplace with two comfortable chairs and a small table. The walls were covered in bookcases but Harry's gaze was drawn to the man sitting behind the large desk.

Lucius glanced up at him, a gentle smile curving the full lips up as Lucius said. "I should have known that Tibby would not show you to the dining room."

Harry approached the older man, leaning against the desk as he said. "It was my fault. I just wanted to see you."

"And you could not wait until dinner time? You could have given me the chance to freshen up." Harry thought Lucius looked lovely actually but he didn't have the courage to say so. Lucius long hair was unbound and Harry longed to run his fingertips through it. He restrained himself, not sure if he had the liberty to do so. The grey eyes seemed to drink in the sight of him before Lucius said.

"Should I worry that you are going to be called away again tonight?"

Harry shook his head as he said. "No, that will never be a problem again. I…sort of quiet."

One fine eyebrow rose and Lucius echoed. "You quiet?"

Harry nodded. For a moment he feared that Lucius would get angry but then the other man cursed and smirked. "I owe Severus that bottle of elven wine. He said that it had something to do with your job, the reason why you were so distracted. He suspected that you would be here every day otherwise…"

Harry blushed. Severus knew him too well. "I did not think you would like it if I were to come here every day. I know Severus values his privacy and I am sure you do as well…"

"I think if you were to come here every day, you will spoil us rotten. And right now, we go out of our way to please you and be romantic and that is not an easy thing for Slytherins. We may get used to you and we may be inclined never to let you go." Lucius' voice dropped and the next moment Harry was pulled into a kiss. He relaxed into it before he slowly said.

"Speaking of never letting go. Where is Severus?" He was tugged onto Lucius' lap as the older wizard said.

"He had a potions conference abroad. So it will just be the two of us, which I hope does not interfere with your plans?" The smirk was pure Slytherin and Harry ran his fingertips down Lucius' chest.

"I don't have anything planned. I am at your mercy tonight."

"Now that is a dangerous declaration, Mr. Potter, to place yourself at the mercy of a Slytherin. Has your last encounter taught you nothing at all?"

"I happen to like to be at your mercy." Harry pressed a light kiss against Lucius' lips. Immediately Lucius took control of the kiss, wrapping strong arms around Harry's waist as he held him tightly. Harry moaned and leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth as his lower lip was sucked on gently. Lucius' tongue slid in and Harry found himself responding hungrily to the kiss. He ran hands through the silky hair, feeling the soft hair against his fingertips.

He could feel himself hardening, groaning softly as he bucked his hips against Lucius' stomach. The older man tore himself away and said.

"Now, none of that. Tibby spend most of the time in the kitchen today and I plan to make full use of dinner. We shall not indulge in eating dessert early."

Harry smirked. "And here I thought that you would have cooked dinner for me."

"Only in those special circumstances like when you were ill for example." The grey eyes were amused and Harry smiled.

"You do know that I want breakfast in bed tomorrow morning, right?"

"I will tell Tibby to get up early then."

"I actually planned to bake a cake tomorrow…"

"I planned this evening for us tonight so you will be unable to move tomorrow."

Harry laughed. His stomach growled and he rose from his perch on Lucius' lap. "I believe you mentioned dinner."

"You aren't only rushing through dinner so you can get laid?"

"No, I'm really hungry."

Lucius smirked and nodded, rising to his feet elegantly. "Follow me."

And Harry happily did as long as he could watch that perfect arse.

Hp

Dinner was something that Harry always envisioned dinners to be. They were sitting at a large table but instead of Harry sitting off on one end and Lucius on the other, they were sitting on one end of the table and Harry was sitting to the side. It was a cozy settlement and Harry took a sip of his wine. It must be excellent but he couldn't tell them apart. He had never drunk much wine before but when Lucius held up the bottle to pour him, he had decided to try it.

"Do you have plans yet now that you have decided to abandon the Ministry?"

Harry glanced up at Lucius.

"Not working for the Ministry ever again, beyond that, I am not sure. I would like to take further education but I am not sure yet in what…" Harry fell silent for a moment as he took a piece of bread. Lucius was silent and for that Harry was glad. It was nice not to have somebody fill in the silence. Hermione would have chatted and come up with solutions immediately but Lucius didn't. He merely watched Harry as Harry finished his piece of bread and continued.

"I was thinking about becoming a healer, or perhaps a wand maker, or train delivery owls. I just don't know. I want to do something completely different but I want to do something I like. For years I wanted to be an auror because I thought it was what I was supposed to be but I was wrong. I have enough of the bloodshed and chasing dark wizards. I don't want that my entire life. I want something else…something that is more fulfilling…."

"Then you should take the time to discover what you want to do. There is no hurry. We shall simply impose on your time as you figure out what you want." Harry smiled. This was one of the reasons why he had fallen for Lucius. There was no hurry. Lucius was right and Harry was glad. A job was not a priority. His life was and what he wanted to do with it that was what mattered now.

"So if I were to laze about the house, you wouldn't mind?"

"We will find something to occupy your time with, or should I say who. I am sure that Severus will want some help with his potions."

"Severus won't allow me within a hundred feet of his lab. He has taught me potions, remember."

"And if I remember correctly then you can be taught, if persuaded right." Harry shivered as Lucius' tone deepened. Lucius took a sip of his wine and then said. "Harry, why didn't you return to Hogwarts to finish your education? You got into the Auror program on merits other than your NEWT scores. Further education will not be so easy without your NEWTs."

Harry glanced up, Could he really tell Lucius that he had no desire to return to Hogwarts after everything that had happened there? So many people had died and he could not imagine returning to Hogwarts when so much had changed. He took another piece of bread and chewed on it to buy himself time before he said. "I wanted to but I just couldn't. I needed something else. I didn't want to be reminded of everything that had happened there. I wanted to be somewhere else entirely. I just jumped at the chance of the auror program because I would have to work at it. I thought that they would give me a hard time and thread me as any other recruit but instead they rushed Ron and me through the program. I thought I liked it but I…"

"There are other ways to get your NEWTs without returning to Hogwarts. I know that Oxford offers a course as well." It was not to be able to talk to somebody about his future plans.

"Why does Oxford run a NEWT course? Aren't they a muggle university?" Lucius smiled and shook his head as he said.

"I forget that you were raised as a Muggle. Normally during your seventh year at Hogwarts, there are guest speakers on further education in the wizarding world. Most of the programmers are offered by the Ministry but there are also magical universities. There a couple of university that only teaching magical folks but universities like Oxford combined magical and muggle studies. But you would have to ask Severus for those options. He has taught them to the Slytherins for years so I am quite sure that he can give you the answers you seek."

"It does not bother you that I quit my job?" Harry wasn't sure where the question came from but Lucius merely glanced up as he swirled his wine around in his glass. The grey eyes were thoughtful before Lucius said.

"It is your choice, Harry. If being an auror does not make you happy then you need to find out something that does. We cannot do that for you…"

"But you will support me?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. He took a large gulp of his wine to prevent himself from blurting something out. He should stop setting himself up for things like this. He had told himself to take things slow and now he was already rushing in like he always did. He had wanted to show that he was mature and could wait patiently but like anybody who had lost his virginity, he seemed to have lost his heart to them as well.

Lucius didn't appear taken aback by this but he merely laid his hand over Harry's and answered. "Unless you decided to become the next Dark Lord, which we cannot allow in good conscious, then we shall support you in whatever way possible. Even if that means only having time for a quickie in between your classes. I believe that supportive of one's partner is what partly defines a relationship. At least that is what Narcissa always told me. I am aware of that you require more than the occasional shag but you must be aware of the stigma that surrounds us. Are you truly prepared for that?"

"I am aware of…"

"Harry, I do not say this to discourage you but you have to be aware of that the magical community doesn't only look down upon dating former Death Eaters but also about being in a relationship with two other, older men. I doubt that you, as the magical world's darling will breeze through this. Are you truly prepared for that?"

Harry glanced into the grey eyes as he asked. "I have handled Voldemort so yeah I am! It is my life and if I want to spend it with Severus and you then I should not have to explain myself. They aren't entitled to my private life. My life is private and especially that part…."

"Harry, this is a conversation that Severus and I have been meaning to have this talk with you for a while now. But since Severus is not here and this needs to be said, I will have it now."

Those words didn't seem like any talk Harry wanted to ask but he forced himself to relax. He glanced up at Lucius as the older wizard said with a light smirk. "Now there is no reason to be nervous. You know that Severus and I were lovers before we agreed to bring you into our relationship and we are aware that we may not be able to offer you everything you may want in a relationship, Harry but we would like to try. We would like to form a triad with you, which is a relationship between three men. It is not going to be easy, but you already know that. Severus may be able to hide it but I know that he would rather not live without you and I happen to feel the same. You can move into the Manor as Severus has done but you can also keep your own flat, whatever is easier for you. You are young and you do not have to figure everything out yet but please consider our suit carefully and seriously."

"There isn't much to consider, Lucius. I…I have wanted this for as long as I can remember. At first I thought I would settle for being lovers but I…I want a lot more… I want to get to know you both and spend time with you and…"

Lucius laughed softly and Harry blushed. "It is alright, Harry. Now, shall we proceed with dinner?"

"I am more in the mood for dessert."

"If you wish to be spread across this table, all you have but to say the word."

"Would you like me stuffed?" Harry was rewarded as Lucius spewed his wine across the table. Within a moment the older man rose from his seat and called out. "Tibby, we shall eat dinner later. I have business to attend to."

And Harry shivered with the heat those grey eyes showed.

Hp

Harry was glad that they had chosen not to eat dinner because he was quite sure that he would have not been able to make it through it. He could barely manage to walk through the Manor as Lucius smirked at him before leaning down to kiss him. Harry arched into the kiss like a man parched for water and Lucius bearing a glass. He moaned into the kiss, slowly responding as he rested his hands on Lucius' hips. The other man smirked against Harry's lips before leaning away and saying. "I do not fancy getting undress in the hallway where all the portraits can see us…"

"And what if I would?"

"I suppose that if you really wish for that I would simply have to show you what the consequences are. But before we get carried away here and for the record, I do not think that there is anything wrong with sex in exotic places, but perhaps we could try the bed tonight? Severus is going to be very cross with us if he finds out that we have been experimenting. It is a favorite pastime of his, well that and research."

"I do happen to like his particular _research methods_."

"I'm sure you do. I will show you how Malfoy do it."

Harry groaned softly as he smirked. "Laying back and letting everybody else do their dirty work?"

It came right out and Harry wanted to take the words back the moment he spoke them. But Lucius threw back his head and laughed softly. Harry loved the sound. It was rich and free and he wanted to hear it more often.

The glint in the grey eyes however was not something he was so keen to put their again because it promised punishment for him. The next moment a strong arm around his waist pulled him against a firm chest as Lucius said. "I will show you how dirty Malfoys like to get. Start walking, Mr. Potter, into the bedroom!"

The moment Harry turned around a hand settled over his arse and squeezed gently to push him forward. Harry startled but then he turned around and said. "I think that if you applied that kind of pressure in front that you may get more of reaction out of me."

"I will think whatever I do; it will get a reaction out of you. For some reason whatever a Slytherin does, you always react to it, Gryffindor that you are."

"You like it when I react."

"I must say that I can't complain. Your reactions are always good, especially this one." Lucius' hand brushed Harry's groin and the younger wizard moaned. He pressed himself against Lucius, rubbing against the older wizard as he glanced up through his lashes to see what he was doing to the other man. Lucius swallowed thickly before he grasped Harry around the waist to hold him still as he growled. "Stop this, or we shall be having sex against the wall."

"If we keep this up then the bed will seem like an exotic place."

"Can you behave yourself as we walk down the last corridor?" Lucius' voice dropped.

"Would that be the same corridor that is devoid of any paintings?" Harry thought he remembered that there was one corridor in which there were no paintings.

"No, most of the family wing does not have any paintings. Narcissa and I thought it wise to have at least one place in the house that was entirely our own without family members frowning down upon us. Though there are a handful of spells that will immobilize them or obscure their vision. But luckily they are old men who know how to behave themselves."

"Unlike you and Severus." Harry teased.

"You are calling us old now, Mr. Potter? You are the one who has a thing for older men and you are certainly not complaining."

"It depends, if you can finally get a move on then I won't be complaining at all…."

The next moment strong arms lifted him and Harry was kissed senseless. He wrapped his legs around Lucius' waist, not bothered in the slightest to be carried like this to the bedroom. His fingers played with the buttons on Lucius' shirt as he began to ease them out of their holes. Soon he had to stop however. He moaned into the kiss, groaning softly as Lucius' hand squeezed his arse. His cock rubbed against the other man's stomach and he could feel the hardness against his arse.

Lucius broke their kiss to push open the door to the room Harry had spend the most time since he had come to know Lucius and Severus intimately. He wiggled to get down and Lucius set him down so he could close the door behind him. Harry leaned up to kiss the other man as Lucius leaned back against the door.

The normally groomed blond hair was mussed from his hands and Harry smiled. He liked this look better then the normally well composed Lucius the world got to see. He contemplated whether or not to tell Lucius as much but as quick fingers made work of his buttoned down shirt, he decided not to.

He had no doubt that Lucius knew exactly what he could do to somebody. The man was no fool. Though Harry had been pleasantly surprised by how warm Lucius could be. He had suspected that Lucius was as cold as he often acted out to be but he had been very much mistaken. He responded hungrily when a warm mouth kissed him, even as heated fingers on his skin made Goosebumps erupt all over his skin. He kissed Lucius back enthoustically, letting the older man know he liked it.

Lucius groaned softly in the back of his throat and the sound only made Harry that much harder. Slowly he breathed out deeply, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck as he leaned into Lucius' body heat. Something inside him eased and he was satisfied when an arm wrapped around his waist. An affectionate kiss was pressed against the top of his head and Harry glanced up. Lucius was glancing down at him as he asked. "Are you afraid to be with me?"

"No, why would I?" Harry frowned.

"Because Severus has been here the past two times. You have never been alone with me."

"I trust you…"

"That is good, but be aware that you can always say no to us, Harry and we shall respect that wish. We may do things that you do not like and we do not want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Harry grinned. "I happen to like a lot of the things you have mentioned. Though there is something I would like to know."

"And what would that be?"

"When you are with Severus, who gets to be on top?"

Lucius smirked and then leaned in as he said. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Why yes, actually, that is why I am asking. It isn't that I am complaining to be a bottom but…well it is just that you both don't seem to be inclined to take a submissive position…"

"You are right, we are not. We take turns. If you offer us a tempting deal then we may even bottom for you. But for the moment, you are at my mercy…"

Harry shivered as the grey eyes caressed him before Lucius whispered a spell Harry didn't know. Within moments they were naked and Harry glanced about in search of their clothes. He spotted them lying in a neat folded pile.

"Do you have need of your clothing right this moment, Harry that you are searching for them?"

Merlin, Severus wasn't the only one with a voice that induced shivered; Lucius seemed to have learned from the master. He glanced up at the man and smiled. "Is there a spell to prepare me or are you going to do that manually?"

"Oh no, manually is more satisfying. Spells are convenient and yes, there is a spell, even for _that_. But I do not intend to use spells; I can be much more thorough when I prepare you without the use of a wand or a spell."

"I like it when you are thorough." Harry pressed himself against Lucius and he groaned softly as their cocks rubbed together. It always amazed him how well he fit together with Lucius and Severus both. Both men were tall but Harry had always been small. He had done some research in it and he suspected it had to do with the fact of the malnourishment he had received at the hands of the Dursleys. He glanced up; it was one of the first times that he trusted adults like he did with Lucius and Severus. He knew instinctively that they would not harm him and it felt good.

"I will make sure that you will want for nothing then tonight."

Lucius gestured to the bed but Harry couldn't help but kiss Lucius again. The older wizard relaxed into the kiss, smiling as he said. "Now, there are several ways that we can do this. You can be on your knees and I can take you from behind, it will hurt the least. You can lie on your back and you will be able to look at me but it will be more uncomfortable. Or you can ride me, whatever you want…"

"It would be hot to look at you when we make love."

"It is up to you, Harry. I am amendable to anything you may want to try." Lucius nipped lightly at Harry's neck and Harry moaned softly. He wrapped his arms around the broad shoulder of his lover before he pulled away and said.

"I want to rise you…I want to see you lose control."

The smirk that crossed Lucius' face was pure Slytherin but the grey eyes shone warmly and Harry knew he didn't need to be afraid. Lucius would be gentle. He was kissed hungrily as Lucius summoned a bottle **of** lubricate and Harry grinned. He remembered the last time in the bath and it had been a shame that they had to wait so long before they could do it again.

He followed Lucius to the bed as the older man sat down and drew Harry against his chest, kissing him hungrily. Harry didn't startled nearly as badly as he had the last time but he did tense up a little. Slick fingers circled around his hole and Harry forced himself to relax. The blunt finger pushed in and Harry gasped. He had forgotten how good it felt. Lucius engaged him in a kiss to distract him as the older wizard added another finger as he stretched Harry.

Harry slowly breathed out, as the burn faded away as Lucius crooked his fingers and brushed his prostate. Stars exploded behind Harry's eyelids as he closed them. The moment he felt the push of another finger he pulled away and shook his head. "No, I have been stretched enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" Harry nodded and Lucius smiled and then said.

"Very well then." Lucius began to lubricate his own cock, breathing hitching every few moments. Harry loved the sounds the older man made. He hungrily watched the handsome face. Lucius' eyes were dark with arousal and the man's face was beautiful as he closed his eyes, his lips parted.

Finally the grey eyes snapped open and Lucius beckoned for Harry. Lucius' cock was standing up proudly as Harry crawled into the other man's lap. Large hands settled on his hips as Lucius helped to steady Harry before he instructed. "Now, you set the pace. Just settle yourself slowly…"

Harry waited until he felt the blunt head of Lucius' cock against his hole before he pushed down. Lucius' hands were warm on his hips and then as Harry glanced up at his lover, he impaled himself within one go on Lucius' cock. He wasn't the only one who had to recover for a moment. Lucius was breathing heavily for a moment and then Harry began to move. Lucius met him thrust for thrust, hips snapping up to meet Harry's movements. Harry could feel himself building as Lucius kept hitting his prostate, making him cry out.

They were so lost within each other that neither man noticed that somebody was watching. Harry groaned softly before Lucius kissed him as he hissed. "So hot, the way you are riding me. So handsome, the way you allow yourself to lose control…so delicious...so tight…."

Those words were Harry's undoing and he came, hard. He was followed a moment later by Lucius. He came with a shout of his lover's name, feeling himself collapsing on top of Lucius who thrusted until he was spend before pulled Harry down on the bed with him. Light fingers stroked through his hair as Harry snuggled into the warmth Lucius offered. He felt relaxed as he lay here, trying to recover his breath.

"So this is what you get up to when I am away." The deep voice of Severus roused him as he struggled to untangle himself from Lucius. Instead, the older wizard pushed him back down against his body, allowing his softened cock to slide out of Harry, who felt the loss.

Harry squinted up as Severus approached and tousled his hair before he dropped a kiss on Harry's forehead and leaned in to kiss Lucius who was reclining on his elbows, Harry draped across his chest. The two older men greeted each other affectionately, whispering softly to one another. Harry glanced at them jealously for a moment before he realized it was silly. The next moment Severus turned towards him again as he said. "Well, brat, what are you doing here? Should you be at work?"

Harry flushed a little bit but then Lucius said. "You haven't heard, he quit his job."

The dark eyes widened before Severus asked. "Did he now? And what is the reason?"

"I…." Harry flushed uncomfortably. He could hardly say that he had quit his job because he wanted to find something he loved. He looked down to buy himself time. Lucius' hand hadn't moved from his hip and encouraged by this fact, Harry glanced up before he tried again. "I didn't like it as much as I thought I would."

Severus nodded and then asked. "And you know what you are going to do instead then?"

"No…I just want to see what it is I would like to do…I may be interested in pursuing higher education. But I first want to sit my NEWTs." He glanced up at Severus as the Potions Master sat down on the bed. The dark eyes regarded him thoughtfully before Severus said.

"That is a good place to start. Once you have those you can actually decide on what you want to do with the rest of your life. Now I believe that this calls for champagne because Harry Potter escaped the Ministry's clutches. I can't believe Kingsley was pleased with that."

"He didn't like it no, but he understood the reasons. I have enough of fighting dark wizards for a life time."

"Then I imagine that with all that free time on your hands you will want for something to do."

"I offered him someone to do but it is all the same." Harry muffled his laughter against Lucius' chest and even Severus chuckled.

"Aside from that, is there anything in particular that you may want to do with your free time?" Severus smiled and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, apart from studying for my NEWTs, I would just like to spend some time reading, having sex, be cuddled, being taken care of, perhaps some garden work, getting fed, getting to know all of you, that sort of stuff…."

Harry was tracing patterns on Lucius' chest until a hand settled over his and Severus said. "So in short all the things the Dursleys denied you."

Harry's gaze shot up towards the Potions Master as the old lies bubbled up again, that it wasn't that bad but as he felt the warm hand squeezed his hand, he began to realize it was alright. He was alright. He glanced down and merely nodded once. It was the first time that anybody had ever acknowledged what had happened to him at the hands of his muggle relatives and it made a lump appear in his throat. He cleared his throat, trying not to cry.

A hand brushed his cheek and then Lucius said. "It's alright. We know what happened."

"You do?" Harry couldn't help but look up to his lovers as Severus nodded and then said.

"And if you want to talk about it, we are here for you, no matter what time, Harry. It is alright to want and to need. We are your lovers and we will take care of you, in every way. Never forget that."

And as Harry grinned and hugged them both, taking time to kiss each of them, he knew that his feelings may have started out as being fascinated with them but it had turned into so much more and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**I hope you like it. So ****another chapter? Perhaps in which Harry helps Severus with his Potions and get some special rewards for his NEWT studying. Tell me what you want to see. Review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: I am overwhelmed with the attention this story is receiving. I am glad everybody likes it. Let's begin.**

"Mr. Potter, you would want to stir that a little bit more vigorously, like this…" Harry bit back a moan when he felt Severus' body press against his own as the Potions Master leaned against him to show Harry the correct method for stirring this potion.

Harry was sure however, that the firm hips pressing against his own, wasn't what one had in mind when being tutored by a Potions Master. He breathed out slowly, enjoying the closeness with his lover. He kept himself straight and told himself to focus.

Slowly he breathed out and instead of leaning into Severus' body; he forced himself to enjoy the warm hand on his own. He could ignore the hardness against his arse, or the delicious smell that came from Severus, it was harder to ignore when Severus' other hand, the one currently not guiding Harry's in stirring, came to rest on his hip and pressed him back even further against Severus' body.

He grew tense as he awaited Severus' next move. The older man was unpredictable at best of time and while he had mellowed out somewhat, Harry knew that there was no messing about with Severus when he was in Potions Master mode.

Such as today, and every day that Harry had been done in the lab to help Severus. Severus didn't condone any behavior and he was strict even when he was far more patient then he ever had been in class. The date for Harry's NEWT examination had been set for July and Harry was quite busy with revising.

He had moved properly into the Manor about a month ago and while he still kept his flat for appearances' sake and for a place to call his own, he hadn't set foot in there for five days. He had yet to settle into a proper routine but he usually helped Severus in the lab in the morning, revising in the afternoon and during the evening, he revised a little more. That was, if he didn't accompany Lucius or Severus on errands.

The past month had been the most peaceful of his life. There was no pressure and Harry found that he actually wanted to do well in his exam. He still hadn't figure out what he wanted to become yet, but neither Lucius nor Severus pressured him into anything. They offered their opinion when Harry asked for it but otherwise they let him do as he wanted.

But today, today he was distracted. And he knew the reason of why he was so distracted. From the moment he had stepped into the lab, Severus had been sending him these looks. Looks as though the Potions Master wanted to devour Harry whole. It made him shiver all over.

"You can clear your workspace while the potion simmers for an hour." Severus stepped away from Harry and Harry's breathing left him in a huge gush. He leaned against the work table behind him and turned as he asked. "Severus?"

The dark eyes rose to meet his and Severus nodded. "You said earlier when we started this tutoring session that I could request certain potions, right?"

"Yes, within reason."

"Would it be beneficial if we were to brew lubricate?"

Severus' smirk was answer enough as Harry cast his eyes down innocently and said. "Cause you see, I really think it would be good if I were to know how to brew it…"

"I doubt you would benefit from knowing how to brew lube from an academic point of view but I can see the benefits of you knowing how to brew it from a personal view. It will only take you 10 minutes to prepare and set the potion to simmer. The simmering takes 30 minutes, whatever shall we do in the mean time?"

"Mmm, I have been revising for such a long time now. Shouldn't we test my knowledge through an oral exam?"

This time the smirk was positively feral as Severus said, crossing round the desk. "I do always give top marks for students who show an obvious interest in the subject. But we best get started on brewing that lube then, I find that my attention span is shortening."

"And here I thought that potions could keep you interested…"

"Let's just say that I'm less interested in brewing and more in applying practical research at the moment…" Harry wondered how he was going to focus on brewing anything when Severus kept looking at him like that and speaking in such a soft voice.

The next moment Harry was pressed against the worktable, Severus kissing him deeply. The younger man groaned as Severus' teeth nipped at his neck. He bared it further, allowing the Potions Master better access.

"Yes, right there…" He tried to press himself further against his lover's body, groaning when Severus wrapped a strong arm around his body and pressed him close. He lifted his face for a kiss and he was kissed, kissed so thoroughly that he had to catch himself on the table as Severus stepped away.

He was breathless and pleasantly lost in memories for a few second but he came crashing down to earth when Severus said. "Now, cut up those roots, Harry."

"What, you are going to leave it there?" Severus merely smirked at him and said.

"Work before pleasure, Mr. Potter, you should know that. You have been taught by me for years, do you really not know how I like work?" Severus moved around the room with an easy grace.

"You are certainly always on top of everything."

"What was that?" The sharp rebuke made him grin.

"Nothing, sir."A dark eyebrow rose but otherwise Severus said nothing. He merely pointed at the cauldron that needed stirring.

_I forgot how hot it was to watch Severus in his element. If I had known this earlier, I would have paid attention in potions instead of slacking off and doing other things…_

Harry startled and dropped the stirring rod into the cauldron when a hand trailed along his arse. He swore softly and then turned to glance over his shoulder at Severus who stared at the cauldron.

"I remember again why I don't allow you within three feet of my expensive potions gear." Severus levitated the rod out of the cauldron. "Luckily the potion is not explosive because otherwise we would have been in trouble. Do not touch it, it is hot."

"I can think of some other things that are pretty hot as well." He glanced up with a smirk of his own. He had never tried to be coy before because truly, who could he be coy with?

"And let me guess, you do want to touch that?" Severus purred. Harry merely nodded as he bit his lip. He cocked his head to the side and leaned against his hips against the counter as he answered.

"I could win back some points perhaps and put you in a better mood. You will remember why you keep me around."

The dark eyes softened and Severus said. "You do not need to do any added activity to remind me of that reason."

Harry felt warm all over suddenly. He couldn't contain that happy blissful smile that came to his lips. Severus' thin lips curled into their own smile and Harry's breathing caught. He glanced behind him at the cauldron that was still simmering before he casually walked towards Severus.

The taller man was watching him as he cleaned the workspace before he crossed his arms over his broad chest. Harry stepped in front of the older wizard and said, his eyes flickering up to meet the dark ones. "You know what I was thinking? Cause I have been doing so well in class and you had to go to the extra work of teaching me how to cut, dice and create potions, that you deserve a threat."

He leaned up to brush his lips very gently and softly against Severus' and the Potions Master hummed appreciatively in the back of his throat in agreement. However when Severus tried to deepen the kiss, Harry pulled away and instead leaned in closer to whisper in his lover's ear.

"Do you know that it has always been a fantasy of mine to be bend over the table and to be taken by you….but then I suddenly hear your voice telling me how dangerous that would be so sadly, I guess that will be one fantasy unfulfilled. So I thought I would try my hand at something else instead…"

He flickered out his tongue to lick the rim of Severus' ear. The other man shivered against him as Severus said, a bit breathless. "I am sure we can find a suitable surface to bend you over…"

"Mmm, tempting offer but nay…you always said never to leave a potion unattended…"

"There are charms that can be set to alarm someone of the changes in a potion…"

Harry pushed himself away with a sigh and said. "Guess I have to do something else then…"

He ran his hands down Severus' chest as he sank down upon his knees. He glanced up as he began to undo Severus' belt buckle. He had been surprised when he found out that Severus didn't wear any robes when he brewed. The old, black robes Severus used to wear to teach had been discarded and now he wore fitted robes, much like Lucius did.

Around the house both men wore jumpers and trousers however. Harry was the only one who wore jeans and shirts whenever he could get away with it, which was quite a lot of times. He had tried to dress smarter but once Lucius remarked that he liked the way Harry looked in jeans, Harry had decided that only special occasions asked for smart dressing.

This time however, he would need to do some undressing. Well maybe not all the way but as he unzipped Severus' trousers and undid the button, he couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation as he glanced up and said. "You don't mind I….?"

The feral smirk was back on the pale face as Severus said. "You think I mind a young man who is keen to practice his fellatio technique upon me?"

"I like how you say the word fellatio, it sounds so sinful. I bet I could from your voice alone."

"And here I was thinking you were going to make me come…"

"All in good time…." He murmured as he pulled Severus' jeans down to rest around the other man's narrow hips. His green eyes went wide as he encountered flesh. He glanced up as he stuttered. "You go commando?"

Severus inclined his head with a smirk and said. "I suppose you have to come in here another time to see if I do that regularly."

"Yeah, well…guess, I should get down to business now then?"

"You can if you want to…"

"Oh I _do_ want to." Harry grinned in anticipation as he carefully squeezed Severus' cock. The thick cock swelled in his hand. He squeezed it and was rewarded by a breathless gasp. He grinned as he experimentally licked at the tip.

His hand stroked along the shaft as he carefully blew before he sucked on it. He hollowed his cheeks as he ran his tongue down the thick vein. Severus groaned and the hand in Harry's hand tightened as the Potions Master said. "Harry?"

Harry stilled his movement and glanced up. The dark eyes were deadly serious as Severus said. "Do not feel pressured to swallow, brat. I will let you know once I am close so you can pull away if you want to."

_I'__m not sure if I want to, Severus. It would be nice to make you lose control…_

Vowing to make it worth the older wizard's while, Harry ran his tongue over the slid. Severus' breathing hitched and Harry slowly sucked Severus' cock in further. He was careful not to choke on it but he seemed to be doing a satisfactionary job if the sounds Severus' made were anything to go by.

He reached up to tangle his hands in the fabric of Severus' shirt as sucked Severus' cock deeper into his mouth. He slowly drew back a little and then did it again, trying to find a rhythm. He licked his way up and he drew away before taking Severus' cock into his mouth again.

He loved the groans and moans that Severus made. The last time they had made love he had not been focused enough to enjoy the sounds Severus made. He tried to breathe through his nose and not through his mouth.

He ran slow fingers up Severus' cock before following it with his tongue. The man breathed in deeply and a hand came to rest in his hair. He licked the tip as he wrapped a hand around the base of the thick cock. He sucked harder and Severus gasped loudly.

The man tried to keep the bucking of his hips to a minimum but he couldn't help himself. "Harry…"

The way his name was gasped made Harry realize just how close Severus was. He contemplated what he wanted to do but he had always been one to see things through to the end and he wasn't going to stop now. He started to bob his head faster, keeping it paced with the sallow thrust of Severus' hips.

The man growled and then Harry's mouth was filled with the bitter taste of semen. He swallowed before he pulled back and he glanced up. Severus was leaning against the desk behind him, breathing heavily as the dark eyes focused upon Harry.

Harry sat back on his heels, trying to fight the urge to gag with the bitter taste in his mouth. It wasn't very polite to throw up his lover's come he reasoned. He wondered if it had been alright…it had been the first time he had done this and…

The next moment Severus moved. Harry watched wide eyed as Severus stuffed himself away and made himself presentable before he extended a hand to Harry. Harry grasped the slender hand and he was pulled to his feet and immediately he was pulled against Severus' firm body and the man crushed Harry's mouth to his.

Harry moaned as he opened his mouth underneath the onslaught, allowing Severus to taste himself in Harry's mouth. He wrapped an arm around the broad shoulders to steady himself against the taller male.

He was confused however when Severus suddenly pulled away and said. "That will be enough for today…" The Potions Master moved around the lab to check upon the potions before he turned to Harry and gestured for him to follow him.

Harry was confused. Had he done something wrong? He followed Severus out of the lab, feeling dismay rise. He could feel hurt rising and he blurted out. "I am sorry…"

Severus turned to regard him and seeing the fear in the green eyes, he said. "Come, there is nothing to fear. We are simply going to see Lucius…I…."

Smiling ruefully the older wizard shook his head and gestured for Harry to precede him. Thoroughly confused now and a little worried Harry glanced over his shoulder. _Surely I haven't done anything wrong. I know that is was the first time I tried that but come one…I'm not that bad…am I? _

Harry was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that they had reached Lucius' study. He flinched when Severus reached around him to push the door handle down and open the door. A heavy hand came to rest upon his shoulder and Severus pushed him inside.

Lucius glanced up at them, a smile crossing over his face before he glanced at the clock above the fireplace. "You are both done early…normally you brew for another hour at least."

Severus stepped around Harry and said as he settled himself in the chair in front of the desk. "I cannot work with Harry today. He is being very distracting…"

Harry's mouth fell open. He had not expected that. "Hey, I was being perfectly nice and you were distracting me. Undressing me with your eyes and caressing me whenever I was attempting to work…"

"I was wondering when you were going to crack under the pressure." Lucius smiled up at them both and Severus shook his head faintly before he said, smirking at Harry.

"I was not the one who cracked underneath the pressure. Harry made sure I was nice and relaxed enough didn't you, minx?" Coming to Severus' side as the Potions Master held out a hand, Harry stopped next to his chair. An arm was wrapped around his waist and he was tugged into Severus' lap.

The dark haired wizard nuzzled Harry's cheek as he softly said. "Remember what we were discussing yesterday, Lucius, about Harry…"

"Of course, Severus, how could I forget? You came up with some fascinating ideas." The grey eyes darkened with arousal as they regarded Harry. Harry could feel a flush spread over his cheeks and he glanced down. He wondered what they were up to.

Lucius rounded the desk as he leaned his hips against it and said. "We have decided that since you have been studying so diligently, you are allowed to have a reward…We got a bit distracted yesterday when trying to come up with a suitable reward…" Lucius shared a look with Severus and Harry glanced from one to the other.

"And that is why Severus was so distracted today?"

"It may have something to do with that but it may also have something to do with the reward that we have in store for you…"

"Am I going to like this reward?"

"I think you will. But first we need lunch. I have a potion to brew this afternoon and you need to revise if we plan to take up your entire evening." And as Harry allowed himself to be pushed out of Severus' lap, he shivered in anticipation.

Hp

_It is official. Magical history isn't becoming any more interesting if a ghost teaches it or not. I get why we have to know it, I really do but it is a bit unnerving to come across your own name in the books._

Harry glanced at the pictures of the destroyed house in Godric's Hollow. He may have seen them last year but that didn't mean that it wasn't painful to watch but he preferred not to learn anything about that dark period. There should be a law against that sort of thing.

He shook himself sharply and turned the page. He was sitting in the library because it was the one place where he could be alone and have access to all the books he needed. Lucius was quite content to share his study with Harry, but Harry was too distracted. Lucius would make floo calls or rustle papers or do anything else and sometimes when Harry would ask a question, a discussion would follow, which he enjoyed but that didn't mean it made it easier to concentrate.

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair. This morning had succeeded in one thing and that was to get him as distracting as possible. He signed and rested his chin on his hand. He wondered what they had planned for him tonight. Perhaps they would take a bath together again, or dine out somewhere…or go and see a play…

He shook himself firmly. This was not the time to think about these things. He needed to focus now. He turned back to glance at the book lying in front of him but he still couldn't focus. He sighed again. Perhaps he should try a different subject. That could help.

With a smile he searched for his charms book. And yet within a few moments he already knew that this was a lost cause. He simply couldn't focus…

"I think that it is time for a well deserved break, don't you agree, Severus?" Harry glanced up at Lucius' voice. His two lovers were standing in the doorway and he found a smile lighting his face.

"I agree, Lucius. He has been working so hard in the past few weeks that he deserves an afternoon off." Severus smirked and Harry glanced down at his notes.

"I'm not done yet…"

"You misunderstand us, Harry. There will be no revising today…."

"But I thought that you and Severus had things to do this afternoon?" He was a bit confused. He didn't mind that they had chosen to indulge in a lazy afternoon with him, far from it but still…Lucius had his appointments and Severus had to brew his potions...didn't they?

"For some reason my whole afternoon was cleared of appointments suddenly. Imagine that, love, all that time that we have for one another. What shall we do with that?"

"And I have finished my brewing for today. The rest of the afternoon belongs to us, Harry. So all you have to do is to put those books away and decide what you want to do."

"We can do whatever I want to do?"

"Yes, we can go and see a play. You can go and visit your friends or the Weasleys. We can go ad take a walk. We can go flying or we could engage in other activities that peaked your interests." The dark eyes gleamed with something that Harry couldn't identify.

"If you wish to engage in those other activities, then these may come in handy." Harry frowned at the presents Lucius held up. Had he done something to deserve these? He closed his book with a snap.

He turned his attention to his lovers as they walked into the room. They were two opposites, Lucius and Severus. The one was dark-haired and the other one fair-haired but both were handsome in their own way. Severus' beauty was deadly as that of a snake. Lucius on the other hand made heads turn. Severus did too, in his own way but it was different.

He lifted his face as Lucius kissed him deeply before he placed the present on the table in front of Harry and said. "We think you may like it, but if you do not, do not hesitate to say so and we shall get you something else."

Harry was curious. He had never received a present without a reason such as it being his birthday. He turned green eyes up towards Severus and the Potions Master seemed to understand his dilemma because the slender hand came to rest on his shoulders.

"Just open it. As Lucius said, it isn't only for your enjoyment but also for ours."

"We are going to spoil you rotten…"

The grey eyes danced with mischief and promises and Harry glanced up at Severus. The dark haired wizard was glancing down at him with a raised eyebrow, and finally Harry grinned. He may have never received a present before but he knew what he wanted to do with it.

The box was white and quite large but Harry couldn't for the life of him guess what was in it. Slowly he opened the box, frowning at the contents. It took a moment before he recognized it. It was a small colorless object, slightly round but then suddenly it vibrated.

He held it up and asked. "So for who is this actually? I can find enjoyment out of it, I am sure but I would need some help to get it in the right place. And afterwards it would have to be taken out and I would have to take care of."

"Imagine that nobody else knows that you are wearing this and only we do…"Harry shivered as Severus purred in his ear. Long fingers stroked his neck and lips sucked on a sure spot that never failed to get him aroused.

The next moment warm lips kissed him deeply and Harry leaned forward as he opened his mouth with a gasp. He wanted to deepen the kiss but then Lucius pulled back with a smirk and said. "Not yet, love; we have more presents for you."

"Let me guess, a cock ring…"

"You peeked…"

"No, I just know you both."

"Then you won't mind that we got them for you?"

"No, I would have been equally pleased with a present I could have used, such as a new quill but no, this a present that you can enjoy and I can get nearly no enjoyment out of…' Harry yelped as teeth nipped at his neck.

"We shall show you the uses of these toys…and we will make sure that you are enjoying it to." Harry surrendered to the gentle kisses pressed against his neck as he brought a hand up to caress Severus' cheek. He smiled up at Lucius who asked.

"Well?"

"I guess revising is finished for today." And Harry grinned at the heat that flared in both eyes of his lovers.

Hp

Harry could feel their eyes upon him as he put the books he had used away. Rather than levitating them to their correct spot, he instead did it the old fashion way, by bending down or stretching himself to put them back on the correct shelves.

"Mr. Potter, if you keep tempting us like that then there won't be any need for careful preparation because I will take you right against the bookshelves. " Harry glanced over his shoulder at Severus' snarl.

"And here I thought that you had iron control."

"My control has been known to snap when the strain is too great. Or when the temptation is too big for me to handle…" Harry tried not to lose his balance as an arm was suddenly wrapped around his waist. He turned in the arm to find himself staring down at Severus. The Potions Master smirked and Harry leaned down to brush his lips with Severus' thin ones. Soon the kiss was deepened and Harry contemplated jumping down into Severus' arms.

He had no doubt that the man would easily catch him but right now, he was too focused upon the kiss. Suddenly another hand was there, lazily moving across his jeans covered bum. Harry immediately knew who that hand belonged to.

He broke the kiss with Severus to kiss Lucius just as deep. When Lucius broke away to kiss Severus, Harry wrapped his arms around both of his lover's neck. Whoever said that three was a crowd had never been with these two men.

Harry groaned softly as Lucius' and Severus' kiss intensified. Those two men looked so hot together, so right and Harry…well….let's just say that he was trying his best not to touch himself right there and then…

He rubbed a tentative hand across his groin, pressing his palm down to get the friction he needed. He had been teetering on the edge all day, the arousal just waiting to be lid by a touch. He glanced up through his fringe. His lovers were too lost in one another to notice whatever he was doing, surely.

He should have remembered to think like a Slytherin and not like a Gryffindor. The next moment he gasped as a ring settled about the base of his cock, starving off any climax that he could have achieved for himself. He glanced up to see Lucius' raised wand as Severus said.

"Really, Mr. Potter, you thought that you could get away with trying to pleasure yourself in our company? I guess we get to use those toys earlier then we thought possible."

"You can't actually say that people enjoy having such a ring around their cock?" Harry gasped. The sensation was discomforting but he could get used to this.

Lucius' smile was pure predatory as he laughed and shook his head. "Such innocence, it is rejuvenating. Now, a cockring is used to starve off an orgasm. We shall show you that it is a lot of fun that one can get up to simply trying to let you come close to one and beg us to release you."

"We shall show you all forms of pleasure and then, we shall take turns in making love to you…"

Harry whimpered as their words washed over him. Severus took a hand and Lucius the other and Harry jumped down from the chair. He had to take a moment to find his balance again because he was sure the whispered words of his lovers were turning him into a puddle of goo.

"We will take you so far that you will only want one thing and that is to come…you shall beg us for it…"

"How can you know for sure I haven't wanted _that_ thing all along? It has been too long in my opinion since we made love." Harry grinned up into to the grey eyes.

"It has only been two days since that day I had you bend over the kitchen table during our late lunch."

Harry shivered at the heat in Lucius' eyes. He remembered that hour fondly. Lucius had an appointment and he had so engrossed in his revising that he had missed lunch. He had gone into the kitchen for something to eat and Lucius had been there, one thing led to another and it wasn't only their hunger for food that had been satisfied.

"You did seem to be starving the way you wolfed down your dinner that night. I now know why." Severus licked the shell of Harry's ear and Harry turned his attention towards him. He glanced up, dark eyes unreadable as he said. "Then I guess it is my turn tonight with our lovely Gryffindor."

Harry grinned. "Are we taking turns? One will feel left out again…."

"Oh no, there is a solution for that. We just have to decide who wants to take the other." Harry glanced up at the older wizard. Lucius' grey eyes had darkened with arousal as he licked his lips. Harry shifted a little.

"And where shall we be doing this?" He glanced around the library. It was an inviting room but he wasn't so sure if it was nice enough to have sex.

"Do you have a preference that you are with? Or do you perhaps want to top?" Severus' voice dropped to a purr as the Potions Master stepped away. The dark eyes focused upon Harry and Harry took a moment to think, hard as it was.

He forced himself to try not to think of what was going to happen next but if he wanted to top. It only took a moment but he already knew what his answer was going to be. He shook his head with a smile as he said. "No, perhaps sometime in the future but at the moment I'm quite content to bottom for you as many times as you'd like."

He blushed as he realized what was he was saying. He adverted his eyes. Merlin, he almost sounded like a whore, offering himself like that.

He glanced up as Severus laughed softly. "Ah the wonderful time of being 18 and being at the mercy of your hormones. Never be ashamed of those feelings, Harry, we welcome them."

"And we welcome you. If you feel inclined to experiment, just say so and we shall accommodate your every demand."

"So if I demanded to be fucked now, you would do so?"

"With pleasure." And before Harry could say something else he was crushed between them both and divested of his clothes. Lips kissed him, teeth nipped at his skin, hands helped him out of his clothes and mapped out his skin, making him shiver and moan and groan and all those wonderful things.

It didn't take long before they were both naked and Harry pressed himself hungrily as Lucius, kissing the fair haired man deeply. He didn't have to stand on his toes to kiss his lovers any longer because he had grown a few inches. It wasn't much because he was still shorter than they were but he liked that.

Severus pressed against his back, hungry for attention as his cock dug into the cleft of Harry's arse. He groaned softly at how good it felt to be with these two men, his men.

A whispered spell later and fingers pressed against his hole, pushing inside carefully. Harry forced himself to relax. He knew it would hurt if he didn't and he wanted it to feel good. It was so different from the first time they had done that. He remembered how nervous he had been and how calm he was now.

He enjoyed sex; he wasn't going to lie about that, especially to his lovers. He enjoyed sex with his lovers. They were everything he wanted in a partner. He was startled from his thoughts as the fingers prepared him thoroughly.

"So, who is it going to be, Harry? Lucius or me? Who do you want to take you…?"

"Whose name do you want to scream? Whose name do you want to be to set a faster pace so that the one who is inside you will set a faster pace as well?" Lucius' tongue ran over Harry's lower lip and Harry leaned up to kiss the older wizard deeply. He moaned into the kiss, moving forward to rub his body against Lucius.

The friction felt wonderful even when he couldn't increase it enough to make himself come. The cockring prevented him from coming and it was a very effective method. He keened low in his throat, groaning silently as Severus added another finger, twisting them slightly to press against Harry's prostate.

His knees nearly buckled but he held himself up through sheer force alone.

"Do not prepare him to thoroughly, Severus. I still have to prepare you…"

Harry chuckled softly. "I was right then…"

"About what?" Harry didn't think it was fair that Severus could sound so in control while he had his fingers up Harry's arse.

"That Lucius got to be on top more then you. Lucius said that you took turns but I knew that there had to be someone who bottomed more often than the other one."

Severus chuckled darkly and the sound did everything to arouse Harry further. It made the man sound dangerous. And Harry loved dangerous.

The other man leaned in close so that his breath played across the sensitive flesh of Harry's ear. "You don't know anything. Lucius bottoms more than I do, Harry. We like to make it a pleasurable experience for us all. And I think that this experience will be one of the most enjoyable for everyone."

Harry glanced over his shoulder and met the dark eyes as he panting. "I am sure that you do."

"Therefore, I think it may be best if Lucius starts to prepare me so that we can set about pleasuring you." Harry shivered as he threw his head back when Severus' arm came to rest around his waist. He was pulled against the firm body and relaxed as he laid his head against Severus' shoulder.

He hungrily searched the lined face as the dark eyes closed in obvious pleasure as Lucius moved behind Severus. Severus glanced behind him at Lucius and the two men shared an intense kiss. Lucius smiled and then leaned around to kiss Harry before he winked and began to prepare Severus.

Severus' body tensed for a moment but relaxed after a moment. The dark eyes opened and locked with Harry's green gaze. The thin lips curled into a smile and Severus leaned forward to kiss Harry. It spoke of the trust between all of them that Severus wanted to share the pleasure he was being given by running light fingertips down Harry's chest.

Harry shivered in pleasure. Usually he was ticklish but right now, this felt more arousing then ticklish. Harry groaned into the kiss as he tried to deepen it. He stayed in placed however and wiggled his arse, hoping to coax more movement out of Severus' fingers.

The Potions Master growled in the back of his throat before he did something completely unexpected. He pulled his fingers away. Harry turned around on quick feet, sure he was imagining it. Bu no, sadly he wasn't.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you turn around because so that we may proceed." Harry wanted to protest but when he noticed that Severus was lubricating his cock, and managed to maintain a steady smirk, he pushed back against his lover as he said.

"Obviously Lucius is distracted otherwise you wouldn't be this focused."

"That you lose all your wit the moment something is up your arse does not mean that the rest of us have the same problem." Harry wanted to retort but sadly he had to conclude that Severus was right.

The moment Severus nudged his cock against his entrance was the moment Harry could think of nothing else but having that gorgeous cock up his arse. He pushed back against Severus carefully.

Severus stilled his movements and the next moment the older wizard tensed against Harry's back. Harry stood still, trying to glance over his shoulder when suddenly somebody, probably Lucius, moved and hit that sweet spot inside of him which never failed to get a reaction out of him.

Every movement Lucius made pushed Severus deeper inside of Harry and it didn't take long before the three men found their rhythm. Harry wasn't sure who had the presence of mind to vanish his cockring but when it did he came hard.

He couldn't do anything to stop his climax even if he wanted to. His muscles tensed and released without his consent and it didn't take long for Severus to follow him. Harry tried not to allow himself to fall forward but once he heard the third cry of release following the second one, he allowed himself a tired grin.

His legs gave out but an arm around his waist caught him as Severus pulled his softened cock out of Harry. Harry could feel Severus tremble from the force of his own climax. He turned in the arms that held him and smiled up at the look of bliss on Severus' harsh features.

Lucius was barely standing beside them, smiling down at Harry. Harry glanced around at the room until he spotted the rug in front of the fireplace. He took their hands, pulling them towards the fire as he said. "I believe you told me that you both cleared the afternoon and I have another activity in mind."

Severus glanced up as he settled in obvious comfort against the rug and Summoned some pillows from the couch. "I hope it is not as exhausting as this one is. I'm afraid that I am in need of some recuperation time before we proceed further. But I must say that I will not have any objections if you wanted to put on a show, Harry."

It was amazing how Severus was so comfortable even while he was stark naked. Lucius was as comfortable because large hands on Harry's hips were warm there before the older wizard lay down as well. The grey eyes settled on Harry before the younger wizard said.

"Actually I planned on cuddling with my men."

Two hands were held out to him immediately as he was drawn to sit in the middle of his lovers. Arms were wrapped around him and Harry relaxed. He was kissed briefly by both Lucius and Severus before they shared a sweet kiss. And even as Harry knew he still had endless afternoons of revising ahead of him, at the moment he would spend a lazy afternoon with his lovers and that was all that mattered.

**I hope you liked it. In the next chapter, Harry will bring his two men to meet the Weasley Family but will they be true Slytherins and demand something in return? And can our boys behave and keep their hands to themselves? Review please and send some ideas. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's continue with our delightful trio, shall ****we: d this is dedicated to my girls and best friends Annie Jane and Sabrina. **

"If that is what you are going to wear to dinner tonight then I am not sure if we can make it past the drinks." Harry smiled at the barely concealed heat in Severus' voice. He glanced up at the Potions Master. The Weasleys had invited them for dinner.

Harry had known that the moment Mrs Weasley knew that he was seeing somebody; he would receive an owl before he was home to ask him to bring his men round. The owl had come and unlike Harry had expected, it wasn't a dinner invitation but the invitation to the yearly Weasley Easter gathering. There would be eggs for the little ones and punch and good food for the other guests.

Harry had not expected Molly to extend the invitation to Severus and Lucius as well but there it had been, in her handwriting telling him that they were more then welcome. Harry felt honoured, even if his lovers would say no. They had been invited and that counted.

"You said that you would be nice…." Harry could see Severus rolling his eyes. His lover smirked in a way that made Harry's blood burn as he said.

"No, I said that we would try. You can even out the chances by persuading us."

"And how would I do that?" Harry leaned in to kiss Severus. He pressed closer to the Potions Master and grinned. He liked the casual touches and the peace that hung between them. The intimacy was easy and Harry had never suspected that he would crave it so much.

Both Severus and Lucius were tactile with him, indulging in touches such as a hand that caressed his hair, a hand brushing his shoulder, an arm sliding around his waist or around his shoulders on the couch, that sort of stuff. Harry didn't know he had missed it so much all his life until they had started bestowing it upon him.

"We can think of a few ways but those will not be very good for social gatherings. Even when we have a certain reputation to uphold." Lucius's voice was a welcoming distraction as was his lips when they descended upon Harry when Severus moved away.

He was trapped between these two men as they kissed and teased him with gentle bites. He surrendered to them. Hands undid the shirt he had just tucked in and tried to undo his pants. Harry struggled as he protested.

"Now come on, I have to be at the Weasleys in an hour."

"Just time for another quick one." Harry struggled against them and turned around to face them.

"Now you promised that as a reward for my good behaviour that you would both come with me…"

"I don't remember making that promise. He must have asked us in post coital bliss." Lucius shared a look with Severus. The grey eyes were sparkling in a mischievous way. Severus' eyes were pure heat and Harry shivered. He forced himself to pay attention and not to get distracted.

"Well, I know which way to stroke to get what I want." He grinned at his own joke. He did know which way to stroke to get what he wanted. Or when he asked. Not that they didn't spoil him. Harry was sure that they weren't even aware of what they were doing to and for him. They didn't go out of their way to please him but even the conversations that they had included Harry in were enough for him. It was something Harry had never had expected that he would find but it was something that he wanted in a relationship, among other things.

"I'm more inclined to believe that we shall have to strike a deal in order to get mutual satisfaction out of this." Harry shivered at the tone. He tried not to let it show because if they show how affected he was, they would not let him forget it.

"And what kind of deal did you have in mind?" Harry turned to look at Severus. Lucius' eyebrow rose as he caught the black eyes.

"What are you thinking about, Severus?"

Harry swallowed thickly as Severus glanced at him. That look didn't promise anything good…or a world of pleasure if he was really honest but it would mean a lot of trouble. He had no desire to be late at the Weasleys and he had ever desire of taking his lovers with him.

He met their gazes with a determined one of his own and then Severus said. "Why don't you wear one of your gifts as a guarantee that we will be nice? Well within reason of course. You cannot blame me if I hex them because they annoy me too much…"

"Of if we shall be hexed upon arrived. If they fire first, we can fire back in self-defence." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Mrs Weasley extended the invitation to you both and she knows who my lovers are. Do you really think that Ron hasn't told her that?"

"I am still wondering why we have to be immense in Weasley and cannot take it one step at a time." Severus still did not like a lot of people and Harry knew that the Weasleys were high on that list.

"It is easier this way. You can't deny that. Else we shall have to go round to everybody and this time all you have to do is appear once. Molly won't leave me and by extension you alone unless you come with me. She won't hex you if you will be nice."

"We shall be very nice if you wear our gift. I expect a reward for good behaviour." Harry knew that Severus wouldn't budge on this and it would be hot to experiment a little. He glanced up at his lovers. Hopefully he wouldn't lose control.

It was not on his to do list to have sex somewhere in the same vicinity as the Weasleys. Severus smirked at him and then Summoned something. Harry couldn't see what it was but Lucius smiled in a way that made his blood burn hot.

Severus glanced up at Harry again and then tapped his wand on whatever he held in his hand. Harry's gaze dropped down as Severus opened his hand. It was a but plug. Of course, it would be. He sighed. This was going to be a long evening, a very long evening if the looks were anything to go by.

"So if I wear that you will be nice to the Weasleys? _All of them?" _Harry narrowed his eyes. It was too good to be true. There was a hidden catch, something he couldn't foresee.

"In a fashion, yes." Severus' voice betrayed nothing.

"And you didn't spell this to do anything to me while you're _nice_?" He had to know.

Lucius smirked and put his hand over Severus' as he said. "Harry, we would never do such a thing."

Hp

Harry should have really learned not to trust Slytherins. It always came back to bit him in the arse, well like Severus had said, in a fashion. He ignored the urge to wiggle as the butt plug vibrated when Severus said something to Arthur Weasley.

They were standing across the garden but Harry could have sworn that Severus was eyeing him knowingly. He bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning or doing something else he would regret. They had only been here for about half an hour and he was ready to go someplace that was a bit more private and help himself deal with his problem.

He emptied his glass of water and decided to do just that. Severus was still being very nice to Arthur, damn the man, and Lucius had disappeared, probably to raid the liquor cabinet.

Harry glanced around for Molly. The matron of the Weasley family was nowhere to see and he breathed a sigh of relief. He had promised her he would help her today but at the moment, Harry needed his own kind of help.

Glancing about the deserted kitchen, Harry quickly made his way over to the loo in the hallway. He just needed a silencing spell and five minutes, well more like five seconds and then he was good to go for another round. He knew better then to try and take the but plug out, they would have charmed it no doubt.

He closed the door behind him and added a privacy ward. It would keep any noise and intruders out as Harry leaned back against the wall behind him to take a careful breath. Already he was nearing the edge and the tortured thought of knowing that they would be here for the rest of the day that he would have to endure this for the rest of the day was enough to drive him pleasantly insane.

He blew out a careful breath as he glanced down at himself. He was wearing jeans and slowly he unzipped them. He pushed them past his hips and his erection sprang free as he lowered his boxers. Harry smiled and closed his eyes as he pressed a hand against his cock. It felt too good. He tried not to imagine other hands that could be doing this for him.

He had rarely wanked since he had gotten together with Severus and Lucius. The stimulence provided by his two lovers was enough for him, usually but now…He couldn't wait until tonight, he knew that much. It would drive him insane.

He fisted a hand around his cock and he stroked it up and down. Swallowing a groan, Harry quickened his pace. The but plug vibrated happily against his prostate and it seemed ready to drive him over the edge.

He ran a thumb across the pre come that was leaking out before he stroked more firmly. Just a few more…he was so close….he couldn't hold back the moan that threatened to come out. He was teetering on the edge, threatening to go over when…

"That will not be permitted." Harry gasped as a band settle over his cock, holding back his orgasm. His eyes flew open to meet a raised wand. Harry nearly fumbled around for his own wand but the next moment the door slammed shut and somebody stood in the toilet with him.

Harry bit back a frustrated sob as he glanced up into grey eyes. They were narrowed and Lucius said. "You know that it wouldn't make much sense to have a toy up your arse and then be allowed to come whenever you wanted to. We cannot have that, Harry. You will wait until tonight when we are home…"

Harry held Lucius' gaze. The older wizard was staring at him, daring him to contradict him. Harry grinned in the end. He should have known that it was too simple when they had only given him this to wear. He nodded and said.

"Then you better make it up to me tonight…"

"For this horrid afternoon? I think that you will find that you shall be making it up to us instead." Lucius smirked.

"So you charmed the toy so that it will vibrate as long as you are nice to somebody?"

"Very clever, Mr Potter. Luckily Severus foresaw that you would try to touch yourself and he installed a charm that would alert one of us should you try to bring about your own release. You know we cannot allow you to have all the fun. Just think of what we can do to you the next time you drag us to one these things."

"You would not like to come somewhere with me?" Harry's voice dropped a little. He was taken aback by the pain that blossomed deep inside of him. He didn't want to be in a relationship with somebody who was ashamed to be with him…

"I did not say that, Harry. These people may accept us but not everybody will and we would not want you hurt because of that." Lucius' hand was warm against his cheek.

"I would be hurt more if you would break up with me because of that. I don't care what the public thinks. I care about you and about people I consider my family… such as the Weasleys…"

"We know how important this family is to you, that is why we decided to come. But that does not mean that we have to like it." Lucius smirked as he leaned in to nip at Harry's lip. "Nor should it mean that you get off lightly. Let's go, Mrs Weasley will be wondering what is keeping us and I do not want Severus to punish us both if he thinks we are having fun without him."

And Harry could only imagine that look all too well but that did not mean he was going to make it easy for his lovers.

Hp

Harry resisted the urge to rub at himself through his trousers. The cockring Lucius had conjured effectively cut off his orgasm and he doubt he would be able to remove it. A part of him didn't want to but another part of him wanted to come so badly.

The vibrating was driving him up the wall. Trust in his lovers to be especially nice today then on any other occasion combined. He glared at them as he took a sip of his water. Severus was still deep in conversation with Arthur and Lucius had joined them.

Ron was giving him off looks and Harry sighed, soon his best friend would ask what was up with him. He was lucky that Hermione was occupied with her upcoming exams otherwise she would have noticed something was up as well. Ginny had Neville to keep her busy and at the moment Molly was trying to get dinner ready so she had yet to ask awkward questions, but Harry knew it wouldn't be long before they would come.

He was bordering on the edge of pleasure and he was so hard that it was nearly painful. He knew that the moment that damn ring came off he would come so hard he would see stars. He growled at himself, his eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Harry, would you be as kind as to ask Professor Snape, Mr Malfoy and Arthur if they want something to drink? I don't think I can persuade Arthur to play a host tonight. Perhaps when you are done with that we can have a chat?" Harry nodded at Molly, smiling shyly.

As he idly made his way over to his lovers and Arthur he wondered what Molly would say. Would she condemn him for his choice in lovers or would they pass the inspection? Lucius and Severus were being _very _nice now. Harry shivered as the vibrating in his arse continued….he was being driven mad with pleasure…

Lucius smiled as Harry approached the group. Harry didn't say anything but merely smiled back. He would not show how them being nice was affecting him. He breathed out slowly as he caught Severus' eye. The Potions Master was watching him carefully as if he waited for Harry to give himself away.

"Molly send me here to make sure everybody was stocked up on drinks."

"I would like some more of that excellent brandy, Arthur. I find that all this talking has left me with a parched throat." Lucius smirked as he handed Harry his empty glass.

"I hear that ice cubes help. I'm sure Mrs Weasley has some…" Lucius wasn't the only one who looked puzzled because Arthur was giving him the same look.

"What are ice cubs?" Severus hid his smirk by drowning his glass but by the narrowing grey eyes, Harry knew Lucius had seen it. He didn't say anything to Lucius, let Severus deal with him as he instead answered Arthur's question.

"Cubes not cubs. They are cubes made out ice. Muggles usually put them in drinks to keep them cool. You simply freeze water in the freezer and put the ice cubes in a glass. They usually melt…." Harry glanced up towards Severus. The dark eyes were watching him, almost mesmerized but they were narrowed in contemplation.

Harry grinned and suggested. "Shall I go and make some? It won't take long before they are conjured…A brandy is always better on the rocks then it is without them. A proper gentleman should know that, Lucius."

Harry had barely turned around when a quick arm shot out and clamped down on his shoulder. "Rest assured, Mr Potter, that I am not a proper gentleman. Not in the least bit." The voice was seductive and Harry groaned softly. A tongue lapped at his ear and Harry glanced over his shoulder. Lucius glanced down at him with a smirk that made Harry's overexcited prick twitch.

He took a deep breath and proceeded towards the kitchen. Luckily the kitchen was empty and Harry leaned against the counter as he turned on the tap to splash some cool water on his face. This was torture of the sweetest kind, especially when Lucius or Severus resumed being _nice_.

He closed his eyes and slowly breathed out. He needed a reprieve. He couldn't last if they kept this up all day. He opened his eyes and raised his wand to cool the water he had gathered in a bowl. It didn't take long until the water had frozen and Harry used his wand to cut up cubes.

He picked up a few to put them in a glass. He set the glass aside and stared at the ice cubes. They were very cool and he picked one up and licked it. He carefully ran it down his throat, revelling in the cool sensation against his heated flesh. It provided some relief and allowed him to think for a moment.

He closed his eyes in bliss as he ran the ice cube down his throat again. He swallowed against the ice cube as he rested it there for a moment. His eyes flew open when lips traced the path he had made with the ice cube.

Lean hands took the ice cube from him and he glanced up into Severus' dark eyes. Eyes that expressed such heat that Harry was surprised the ice cube hadn't melted yet.

"You have to pick this day to be insolent?"

"And you have to pick this day to be nice?" Harry leaned into the arm that wrapped around his waist and he continued. "I think I have behaved myself perfectly so far, especially with everything that you have done for me."

"Yes, we agreed on that as well and therefore we have decided to cut you a break but if you behave in this manner when you are alone then you must know I cannot condone that…" Lips ghosted over his own and Harry arched into the kiss. He burned….

Severus pulled away again and Harry groaned. This was not happening. He seized Severus' jumper and pulled his lover to him. He stood on his toes and much to Severus' surprise, kissed him deeply. He pulled away after a moment and hissed. "You do something about this…I can't continue like this the whole day, Severus…that ring is driving me insane….it hurts…."

He was pleading, he knew he was but it didn't matter at the moment. Dark eyes held his green ones and then Severus whispered something underneath his breath. The cockring disappeared in a hot flash as Harry came hard. He couldn't hold himself together and his knees nearly buckled.

Severus caught him and braced him against the counter and his chest. Harry slumbered forward as he stood panting. His knees felt weak but still the but plug vibrated and continued to stretch him.

Harry's arse clenched in the last spasm of his orgasm but the plug stayed in place. Harry leaned into the hands that petted him and ran through his hair carefully. Lips pressed a kiss against his forehead and Harry glanced up. Severus was watching him.

"Is that better?"

"Yes, loads….thanks…"

"Good, now you can continue for a few more hours before we drag you home and bugger you sensessly."

Harry shivered and he found himself looking forward to it.

Hp

Harry nearly drooled. The sight he saw before him was nearly too good to be true. It didn't only look good but it would surely taste good as well. He grinned up at Ron who was seated across from him at the long table Arthur had levitated into the garden.

The table was nearly fit to burst and Harry was sure that if half of Hogwarts dropped in expectantly that they would have still have left overs. His eyes ran over the table. There were sandwiches, biscuits, meat, cheeses, potatoes, meat pieces and other things that made his mouth water.

They were nearly all his favourite dishes and Harry was sure that they would have put Hogwarts to shame. He glanced around. Ron could barely restrain himself but Molly had waved Harry's help away when he had carried and levitated some of the dishes to the table.

He was surprised to see Severus and Lucius already seated, though Lucius had gracefully and nicely, levitated the dishes to the other side of the table. Harry had been ready to kill the older wizard. That little act had nearly made him wobble as Lucius struck up a conversation with Hermione without belittling her once. Harry was sure that by now Ron was most suspicious and even Hermione seemed to be a little. She was hiding it better then Ron however.

Severus was quick to save the day though Harry was sure that the way his hand lay possessively around his hip had nothing to do with helping him keep his balance. The hands that pinched his arse as Severus pulled away were not to be mistaken however.

Nor was the hand that lay underneath his thigh on the table. Harry glanced up. Lucius was watching him as he said. "I must give my house elves a list of all your favourite foods. The sight of seeing you so transfixed is an enticing one."

"I think that he is getting quite ready for the next step, Luc…." Harry leaned against Severus as the Potions Master wrapped an arm around him.

"And what is the next step?"

"To introduce you to the delicious combination of food and sex." Lucius actually licked his lips.

"My two favourite things in the world."

"And here I thought that was us…." Severus' voice rumbled through his chest and Harry glanced up at the dark eyes.

"Well seeing as you are the two who are giving me my two favourite things in the world, I suppose by extension that you are." The dark eyes narrowed dangerously but Harry didn't mind.

Severus opened his mouth to say something but then Hermione said. "You three are adorable together…"

"Adorable?" Harry wasn't sure which one of his lovers sputtered that but he laughed. He glanced up and winked at her. Her grin was easy as she winked back. Ron was glancing between the three of them and Harry could only imagine what they looked like, joking so easily between them while before they had been arch enemies.

"I will have you know, Miss Granger, that I am not _adorable_." Severus ground out the word as though he had tasted something vile. Lucius was still sputtering.

"Well maybe you are not adorable but you are good for Harry and that is what counts." Ron was quick to cut in as Hermione wanted to say something. He glanced at her and then said. "Don't forget who they are. I'm sure that they can get nasty if they want to, even when sex seems to have mellowed them out. They are Slytherins, never forget that. They will most likely punish Harry when we are being too nice to them.

"Right you are, Mr Weasley. Never forget that. Harry sometimes does and see where it gets him." Lucius smirked at him.

"Yeah, spread out underneath you both or on the desk, against the wall, anywhere you will have me actually." Severus' smirk mirrored the one on Lucius' face and Harry shivered in responds as Severus whispered.

"And at our mercy, never forget that." Harry could never forget that, try as he might.

Hp

It started with a hand on his thigh which Harry chose to ignore. Dinner seemed to allow him a reprieve because Mrs Weasley made sure that both Severus and Lucius had their plates full and were too busy eating to talk.

Harry swallowed the peace of meat pie he was chewing. The food was excellent, that much was certain and Harry glanced to his left to where Severus was sitting. The dark haired wizard was busy eating so that hand must not be to draw Harry's attention. Harry shrugged and went back to his meal.

Another hand joined the one already on his thigh; only this one was much closer to his groin. Harry startled. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice as he glanced at Lucius. The fair haired wizard was also eating and Harry shifted in his seat before he too decided to ignore that hand.

"Professor Snape, I hear that your new apothecary is becoming quite successful." Harry braced himself. He took another bite of his meat pie. This time he would not be distracted. He wanted to enjoy a nice and peaceful dinner. He had survived dinner aroused before, he could do it again.

"Yes, business is going well. Clients seem to find me easily these days." Harry didn't even react as the vibrating started again.

"And you actually deal with customers?" Harry bit back a grin at Ron's comment. Severus smirked before he answered.

"It seems to be an unfortunate side effect to this business. It cannot be helped."

"Why don't you hire a shop assistant to man the shop? I'm sure that you can find somebody who is willing to work." Harry ignored Hermione's meaningful glance in his direction. Severus caught it but he merely said.

"Perhaps in the future. At the moment I have to wait for business to pick up before I can hire somebody. Most of my orders come in through owl anywhere so there is no reason for somebody else to loiter about the shop. Besides, Harry has enough to keep himself busy."

"What are your plans mate?" Harry raised an eyebrow. This was certainly new that Ron actually spoke during dinner instead of inhaling his food. It seemed that Hermione had accomplished something or perhaps Ron behaved better when he was at his parents' table. Harry didn't particularly care.

He finished chewing and swallowed his food before he said. "Well, I'm studying for my NEWTS now and I want to go to a university but I haven't decided which one yet. And no Hermione, I haven't applied for anything yet because I don't know what I want to do. I will do it in good time."

He grinned across the table at her as he took a sip from his pumpkin juice. Hermione smiled back at him and then said.

"I'm so glad that you decided to do something that you love. You should have returned to Hogwarts with me to sit our NEWTS. It would have been easier I suppose…" Harry frowned.

"It may have been easier but you know I always liked to do things my own way, Hermione. I can't imagine being back at Hogwarts. It holds too many memories for me. I'm where I want to be…" He smiled gently.

"What is it that holds your interest, Harry? Surely there must be something that you see yourself doing." Harry turned his attention to Arthur. The head of the Weasley clan was watching him with rapt attention.

"Well there are several areas that seem to be interesting. I like healing though that involves potions and I am not sure if Severus is willing to let me be in a lab with any other Potions Master then him." Harry turned to grin at Severus and the mentioned Potions Master glanced down at him as he smirked.

The hand on Harry's thigh moved a frantic and he could feel himself tensing up. He tried not to arch into the touch and then Severus said.

"You have improved a lot under my tutelage so I do not see why you would not be able to go into the Potions Field. You have a good teacher so you can go quite far."

Harry grinned at the honest praise. It was rare that Severus praised him and it was even rarer that he did so in public. If they would be in private he would have learned in to kiss Severus but he knew that the private man would not allow that. Instead he smiled at his lover.

The heavy hand on his thigh had reached his groin and Harry tried not to show how it was affecting him. He bit his lip before he tore into a breadrol. Fingers darted around the sensitive area and Harry groaned as he closed his eyes. He opened them a moment later to see the look Ron was sending him. He flushed. It wasn't his fault that his lovers were doing whatever they were doing.

Lucius dropped his knife with a clatter and then suddenly Harry's zipper was being undone. The sound was masked by the clatter of the knife. Harry supposed he had to be glad for that. He swallowed thickly and glanced at Lucius. How could he be eating so casually when he nearly had his hands on Harry's prick?

His zipper was lowers and Severus popped the button on his jeans. Harry shifted a little in his seat as he reached forward for another bread roll. Severs was so kind to hand him the basket. Harry tried not to wiggle as hands lowered his boxers. He didn't care who was doing it, as long as they would continue.

He tried to keep his breathing as slowly as possible but he had to close his eyes as fingers stroked his rapidly filling prick.

_They cannot really be doing this, right? I mean we're sitting at the table with __the Weasleys and they are giving me a hand job. I can get past the butt plug, well actually I can't but nobody can see that but this…I would die of mortification if somebody noticed anything._

"Master Malfoy, have you heard of the new legislature that the Wizengamot is determined to push through. . ." Hermione glanced up at Lucius.

He bit back a moan as the fingers tightened upon his prick. He tried to tell himself to behave but he knew that it would be wishful thinking. His hand tightened upon his fork as he was stroked expertly.

"To make Muggles classes a permanent part of Hogwarts curriculum and to make give wizarding classes for the muggleborns? Yes I have heard of that one." Lucius regarded Hermione with a sharp look in his eyes.

"Do you agree with that?" Harry would have groaned at the question if he was not otherwise engaged with his thoughts. He barely had the trouble to stop himself from squirming in his seat and moaning.

"I cannot say that it isn't a smart move from their part. Too long have new students at Hogwarts been left in the dark. We leave too much to chance to think that the parents will have educated their children in everything about the wizard of the Muggles world. Hogwarts is for many students a peek into a different world. To give them these classes is to give them a better chance at becoming well adapted citizens of either the Muggles of the wizarding world."

Harry tuned the conversation out. It was too hard to focus with the fingers that stroked him, tightened upon his cock and so much more. He could feel his balls tightened and he knew that soon he would come. He had torn his bread roll to shreds, his hand was trembling with the tight grip he kept on his cutlery and Harry was sure that he would have crushed his glass in hand if he was holding it now.

He couldn't hold back a groan as the device inside of him vibrated. It was ready to send him over the edge, he was sure of that.

_Oh, Merlin, I need to hold back or I will shout out my release at the top of my lungs and that is not supposed to be __happening. So close now…._

Harry bit his lip as he whimpered. He glanced down at the table as he gulped in air. He was so close….

The hand fisted around his cock, starving off his orgasm before picking up the pace in a firm stroking that he liked. He tried not to make a sound.

"Harry, do you want some more vegetables?"

"No, thank you, Mrs Weasley." Even his voice was tense and the note was clipped as if Harry couldn't help himself. He forced himself to take another bite so he could avoid talking. He didn't know how his two lovers did it, eating so casually as if they weren't pleasuring Harry underneath the table.

Harry could feel his muscles beginning to tense. It would only take a few more strokes and then….He could barely concentrate on his meal and he swallowed his nearly unchewed food. Luckily it was mashed potatoes so he didn't need to chew too thoroughly.

In the end it only took two strokes for Harry to come. He bit his lip to prevent any sound from spilling from his lips and held himself tensely. His eyes had slipped closed when he felt the tingles of a cleaning charm. He knew that he could not meet Severus or Lucius' eyes without blushing bright red.

He opened his eyes again to find Ron staring at him funnily. "You alright there, mate?"

"Yeah, just have a stomach ache…Guess I ate too much…." He leaned back in his seat. It wasn't a complete lie. They had been eating all day so it would be plausible for him to have a stomach ache. He really hoped that Severus would not pull out a stomach soothing potion out of his pocket. The man was a Potions Master but hopefully he did not have his own personal stores of potions in his pockets.

"We can always go home and finish what we started if you would be so inclined." Lucius' voice was soft and private as he leaned towards Harry. Harry merely smiled.

"It's fine. I'm sure I'll feel better in a moment and we have plenty of stuff that we can do here."

Severus choked on his drink. Despite the look Ron gave him, Harry grinned. The next moment there was a hand on his back as Severus resurfaced from his drink, still coughing weakly as he said. "Come with me, Harry, I believe I have the perfect remedy for your stomach ache."

Harry barely had the time to wonder if his jeans were fastened before Severus nearly hauled him from his seat and towards the house. He could feel the strong hand against his back and barely had to wonder what was going on but he had to bite back a laugh as he heard Lucius explain.

"Don't worry, Harry will be perfectly fine. Severus is merely sharing his medical expertise…."

Harry couldn't hear what Mrs Weasley was saying because suddenly they were standing in the kitchen and Severus spun him around to shove him against the cupboard. Harry barely had a moment to draw in a large breath when lips suddenly descended upon him and he was kissed breathlessly.

He moaned and arched into the kiss, slipping his arms around Severus' shoulders to pull his lover closer to him. He opened his mouth and accepted Severus' tongue. It was almost as if Severus was fuelled by some hunger inside of him because he was kissing Harry breathless.

When they had to breathe or pass out, Severus finally released him. The older wizard was breathing heavily and Harry realized Severus was close to losing control. He tightened his arms around Severus and said. "Wow…"

He glanced up. The dark eyes were slightly unfocussed and he asked. "What was that all about?"

"I felt like it…"

"Fair enough…Then what the hell was that outside all about? You have any idea how hard it was to keep silent. Bloody hell, Severus, you and Lucius gave me a hand job underneath the table with the whole Weasley clan present. Not that I minded it though, it was hot but what if we were discovered?"

"Are you really complaining that we pleasured you with other people present? They didn't know. You kept quite enough and I am convinced that none of the Weasley members know you well enough to know what your face looks like flushed with ecstasy or is there something that you haven't told us?"

Harry shook his head. "You know everything there is to know about me. But all day you have been teasing me and now suddenly you lose control. What brought _that_ on?" Harry snuggled into Severus' chest. Sometimes it was nice simply to be held.

Severus' sigh ruffled his hair and then the older wizard said. "Your comment made me realize that I would like a taste of you. If we could be excused I would take you home and make love to you."

"Then why don't you do it here? We won't be missed for a while and that bloody toy has been stretching me all day and driving me bloody insane. I would like to have it replaced by a cock…or two…" Harry raised a challenging look to the dark eyes.

"I believe that you have just read my mind, Mr Potter." The next moment Severus whispered a spell and not only Harry's clothing but also the toy disappeared. Severus' hands underneath his thighs and the whispered command, "Wrap your legs around my waist…" Had Harry obeying.

He could feel the blunt head of Severus' cock against his slick and stretched entrance and with a small push the older wizard was inside of him. Harry gasped but it felt as good as Severus took a moment to allow Harry to adjust. Harry wiggled and Severus began to thrust.

With each thrust Harry's prostrate was nudged and despite the fact that Harry had just come, he could feel his cock hardening again. He cried out in time with Severus and the next moment he could feel his lover tense against him as the Potions Master's orgasm flooded Harry's arse.

Severus braced them against the cupboard, holding Harry in place as he choked out. "Do you want me to….?"

"No, I want you to get Lucius in here so he can fuck me too. Tell him to hurry…." Severus' smirk was priceless and he pressed a quick kiss against Harry's lips.

"You stay like that and I shall get Lucius. I do not need to add that you are not allowed to touch yourself." Harry merely nodded. He could hold himself for a few moments if Lucius hurried. Severus waved his wand over himself to set his clothing to right again and with one last heated look at Harry he walked back towards the garden.

Harry had to steady himself against the wall. His legs felt like rubber even when he hadn't been the one to come so spectacularly. He glanced around the kitchen. He could not believe he was doing this and especially in here.

_Merlin, they have turned me into a sex addicted mad man. I'm sure that they don't mind but what if Ron or Merlin forbid, Hermione leans of this. I'm never going to live it down. They'll be convinced that I am being held against my will and get tied to the bed every night to __wait until they return. Though I do believe that tying myself to the bed will have its merits. _

He glanced up, wand in hand when the door opened. A notice me not spell was on his lips but he grinned when Lucius entered. One fine eyebrow rose as Lucius saw the state Harry was in and then drawled. "Severus made it sound as though you were desperately ill. But he didn't say that you looked so…well…"

The grey eyes were hungry and within a moment Lucius had shed his shirt and was standing next to Harry, holding him and kissing him. Harry arched into the kiss. Lucius' kiss was no less hungry then Severus but it was less demanding, gentler but so very hot.

"Where do you want me?" He asked and Lucius smirked.

"On the kitchen counter…" Within a moment Harry was spread underneath Lucius. Lucius was kissing his way down Harry's chest and Harry ached his back into the touch as Lucius' mouth latched onto a nipple. He bucked his hips so his cock rose against Lucius's cloth covered groin. The older man hissed.

"Get it into me…I want to come when you do…" Harry fisted his hand in Lucius' long hair and the Slytherin glanced up, his grey eyes dilated with arousal before he nodded. One whispered spell later and Lucius was naked and pushing against Harry's tight heat.

Harry groaned softly, meeting the lips as Lucius kissed him and then pushed deeper into him. They met thrust for thrust and Harry moaned low in his throat. Lucius kissed his throat before he softly whispered. "You like it that I have you bent over the table despite the fact that somebody can walk in any time. You may think that you are an honourable Gryffindor but I have it on good authority that you have too much Slytherin in you. Not that we mind putting it there…"

Digging his nails into Lucius' shoulders, Harry came. Hissing in pain and passion Lucius did a moment later. Lucius tried to support himself on his hands but he couldn't completely help and collapse on Harry. Stroking the long hair back and wincing when he noticed the scratches he had made on Lucius' shoulder, Harry relaxed.

He was feeling better than he had all day. There had been a restlessness inside of him that had been anxious for the reactions of those he considered friends and family about his relationship. He had been afraid that his lovers would not behave and force Harry to make a choice. He now realized he had nothing to fear.

Lucius raised his head and stole a quick kiss before he got dressed. They set the kitchen to rights and vanished all the evidence of what had taken place here before they went outside. He tried not to blush with the strange looks he received but he failed miserably as Severus winked at him, damn the man.

Hp

"We expect you to come round to dinner more often now, you hear me, Harry." Harry merely smiled at Mrs Weasley. He would come round to dinner, sure but he wasn't so sure if he would allow his lovers to blackmail him into coming as well. His arse twitched at that, at the moment he had enough exercise to last him the evening.

"Bring those two men with you if you want. They are more than welcome, Harry. I was mistaken about them. They are far gentler with you then I could ever imagine." Harry had to hide his grin at that. Sometimes they were far from gentle.

"Are we ready to go?" Harry relaxed into the arm that came to rest around his waist. He glanced up at Severus as Lucius said.

"Thank you for the delicious meal and for the pleasant company. I have had an excited afternoon…" Lucius could charm the leaves of a tree; Harry was sure as he rolled his eyes. Molly smiled at him and nearly giggled.

"Yeah, nearly. Let me just go and say goodbye to Ron and Hermione." He told Severus and the Potions Master nodded at him.

Five steps took him to Ron and Hermione who were regarding him from a distance before they both drew him further away.

"So it is official then? You are a triad with them?" Trust in Hermione to cut right down to the chase.

"If you are convinced that I'm their slave then we have to have a serious talk, Hermione." He grinned at her. She didn't return his grin and then eventually said.

"They do have a certain reputation, Harry; even you have to be aware of that. Being with them….it cannot be easy. I mean, Lord Malfoy was really friendly but how can you trust him after everything he had done?"

Harry frowned. He had not expected that side from Hermione. From Ron, sure but not from his other friend. He placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and said. "I trust them with my life. They had so many chances to harm me, Hermione but they never did. Hell, they did the exact opposite and they took care of me. I know that you may not trust Lucius because of what happened at his house and I don't blame you but please trust my judgement. Lucius is a good man, really…"

Hermione nodded and smiled. "I do trust you, Harry. You would not allow them to hurt you. But don't push them away. Trust them with your secrets….I think that they will protect them and you better than you think."

The warm advice warmed Harry's heart and he hugged her tightly to him. He whispered in her ear. "Thank you, Hermione. You don't know how much this means to me."

She merely smiled when he pulled back. Ron gave him a nod and said. "Are you sure that you are feeling well enough now? You have been behaving oddly all day."

Flushing slightly, Harry shifted. He could not tell them the truth. Well, Ron wouldn't harm him but there were some things that his friends didn't need to know.

Ron grinned and then said. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure if it was important you'd tell me. Come round for dinner one evening and we will talk."

"I will clear my schedule. I can't believe I'm saying this but the NEWTS are coming up and it would be nice to pass them." This time it was Hermione who smirked as she leaned in and whispered.

"Just make sure to ask your loves for a way to relax you. Messages are a good way to relax…" And as Harry said goodbye and moved towards his lovers so they could take him home, he was already plotting on how to get them to accommodate him, but knowing that they would do so anyway, simply because they cared.

**That is it for now. I hope you liked it. **** Review of course.**

**In the next chapter: Harry is busy studying for his NEWTs but will his lovers help him relax? Will Harry finally decide what he wants to do with his life? And what do our boys do when the Daily Prophet catches wind of their relationship? That and more in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the delay in updates but I've been incredibly busy. I have some sad news. As many of you know, this story started out because I heard the bad news that my grandfather was ill with cancer. A few weeks after the fifth chapter, my grandfather died from the cancer. He died peacefully and without any pain. Since then I have been swamped in work and I haven't had the time to update. So for that I apologize. But anyway, let's begin.**

Harry rubbed at his tired eyes as the letters of the book in front of him swam before his eyes. He was exhausted but with only a few more days to go before the NEWTS he was doing all the studying he could. He glanced up at the clock above the mantelpiece. It was nearly 2 AM but he couldn't go to sleep yet. He had to finish this chapter and then he was done.

Harry put the book down on the table and leaned back, working out the kinks in his sore back. His head pounded for a moment and Harry pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes.

_Just one more chapter and then I can go to bed._

It was something he had thought plenty in the last few days. He had pulled several all nighters, figuring that he could catch up on sleep after the exams. They were stretched out over two days and Harry knew it was going to be two very long days.

But once he passed the NEWTS and he could start to think of his future. He had already decided what he wanted to do but now he just needed to apply to the right universities. But that was a concern for later. Right now he first needed to make sure that he could pass his exams.

_Come on, Potter, you can do this! You did harder things last year. You can read one more chapter…_

With a sigh he leaned forward to read the final chapter of the day. He had barely read one page when a hand touched his shoulder and another closed the book. Confused, Harry blinked and glanced up. Severus was standing behind him, a frown making the harsh lines in his face stand out.

"It is time for sleep, Harry."

"No, I have to finish this last chapter." Harry glanced down at the book but it had been closed.

"You fell asleep, brat. That is a sign that you've done enough for today." Did he really fell asleep? It certainly hadn't helped his headache? His head was still pounding, even worse now.

The past few days he had only gotten to bed late at night, climbing in next to Severus and Lucius before rising around dawn to continuing his studying. He squeezed his eyes shut and Severus soothed a hand through his hair.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad." Harry glanced up at Severus but in the dying light of the fire he couldn't be sure of the expression on his lover's face. Severus held out a hand to him and Harry pushed his chair back. Perhaps Severus was right and he could also read the next chapter tomorrow.

"Don't you have a potion that you can give me to cure this headache?" He stood on shaky legs and hugged Severus. Burying his face against the man's chest, he relaxed.

"I could but it will not cure it. You need sleep, Harry and some proper food. Are you hungry?" At Severus' question, Harry's stomach rumbled. Severus chuckled softly and then said. "It is a good thing then that Lucius has prepared some sandwiches. Come into the kitchen. I shall quiz you while you eat."

"Lucius is still up?"

"Yes, he had some work to do. He came to bed a few hours ago and we were worried about you." It was rare to hear the concern in Severus' voice.

"Just a few more days and then it's over." Harry smiled up at him wryly. Severus merely returned the stare unruffled and then he gestured for Harry to precede him out of the library.

To be truthful, Harry was glad to be out of the library. He had spent far too much time in here lately. He didn't want to go outside because he was sure that he would get distracted then. And he couldn't afford that.

"I'm sure that I'm not going to be the only one who will be glad when that time comes." Severus' hand on his shoulder pushed him along to the kitchen. Harry turned around to wrap an arm around Severus' waist.

"So what is Lucius making?" He was a little bit hungry. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten anything. In the past few days mysterious trays of sandwiches and tea had appeared before him whenever he was hungry, It had touched Harry's heart to realize that Lucius had instructed his house elves to cater to Harry's needs.

"I have no idea to be honest. Perhaps he's trying to make pancakes again because you seemed to like them so much last time."

"I want to bet that Lucius is sitting there, reading the Evening Prophet while Tibby makes the pancakes. He could be fooling us all." Harry grinned up at Severus. The dark haired wizard smirked and kissed him lightly.

"Perhaps, but it is the thought that counts, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose so. And I'm hungry." His stomach rumbled and Severus' smirk deepened. The older wizard pulled him to him again and kissed him. The kiss turned hungrier and Harry moaned into it. He had missed this kind of attention. He broke away after a moment and said. "Yeah, I'm also hungry for _that_."

"_That _could have been on the menu days ago if only you had come to bed sooner." Severus' eyes were filled with heat and Harry licked his lips.

"Now I know how Ron must feel whenever Hermione is studying…."

"Frustrated?" Severus' smirk was deadly. He licked at Harry's neck and then said. "Luckily that I have another lover who can keep me satisfied and occupied in my time. And do not get jealous now! If it is your own fault that you didn't come to bed on time. One has to do something when one is aroused."

"You could have just left me to think that you were both pining for me, not that you were having sex." Harry grimaced. Not that he minded but still, it was nice to think that he was wanted and missed.

"Oh you were still missed, brat." Severus nipped at his ear and Harry groaned. A slow heat was building in his veins and he leaned against Severus' chest. He pulled the man's head down and snogged him again.

"You really do not need to show him, Severus. I'm sure he knows just how much he was missed." Lucius' voice was a distracting through it was a welcoming one as Harry glanced up at his other lover with heavy lidded eyes. He licked his lips, noticing how the grey eyes followed the movement.

"Dinner's ready then?" He asked.

"Dinner has been served hours ago, when you were busy studying. This is more an impromptu midnight snack." Lucius gestured for Harry to precede him and Severus patted Harry on the arse before walking past him on the way to the kitchen.

Lucius winked at Harry as he waited for Harry to catch up. Wrapping an arm around Lucius' waist, Harry asked. "So I heard that you guys missed me?"

"Yes, there is only so much fun that one can have with one lover. We have grown accustomed to you and the things that we can teach you. We have not been bored, by any means but it was different." Lucius was always the picture of politeness and even now, in the middle of the night and discussing sex, he was polite as though they were discussing the weather.

"You can just say that it sucked." Harry grinned, looking for a rise. It was the reason why he picked the American slang.

"Oh it did, in more ways than one. It blew as well." Harry grinned at Lucius' smirk. Lucius winked at him.

Entering the kitchen was like coming home. Harry breathed in deeply at the smell that rose from the pancakes. They smelled wonderful. The kitchen was a huge room but Harry had never been here. There was a kitchen island and a bar attached to it with several chairs. The roaring fire place was lit and Harry found himself relaxing fully for the first time in what seemed like days.

The window would have shown a magnificent view of the garden if only it had been day. There was even a table in the kitchen and Harry couldn't help but ask. "Why do we never eat here?"

He glanced from Lucius to Severus and back again. Severus' eyes were aglow with amusement and Lucius with thoughtfulness. "I really do not know. I suppose I never considered this a good room for eating. We have always breakfasted in the dining room."

The older wizard looked around and Harry shared a smile with Severus. He pulled back a chair at the bar and sat down. "So, food?"

Rolling his eyes, Severus seta steaming plate of pancakes in front of him. A cup of milky tea joined the plate a moment later. The pancakes looked good but Harry had to ask. "Did you really make these, Lucius?"

The blond wizard had the grace to look insulted. "Of course. You don't think I can make pancakes?"

"I think that you're using us to experiment with your culinary skills. Not that I mind but I can't really afford to get food poisoning this close to the NEWTS. After that I really don't mind if you want to test everything on me."

"Now this is a conversation I'm keen to have. You will allow us to test _everything_ on you?" Lucius was a warm presence at Harry's side. He glanced up at the older man. Lucius was dressed in a simple shirt and grey slack pants. Severus was dressed in black like always.

"I'm not going to consent to everything. Least of all now. I'm too tired and too stressed out. You would just use it against me." Harry finished his plate. He took a sip of his tea, sighing softly.

He felt a lot better than an hour ago. He contemplated Lucius' plate beside him and then reached out to snag a pancake. "There is more if you want it. There is no need to resort to stealing from my plate."

Severus pushed his plate towards Harry as he took a seat beside him. "Eat up! There is more where that came from." Severus took a bite of one of the pancakes and after a moment, Harry did the same. This filled him with joy.

He had seen other couples share plates at Hogwarts or doing couply things like eating from another plate but he had never found anybody to share it with. He felt comfortable enough with both Severus and Lucius to do these things.

He took another sip of his tea and then said. "I think I've decided what I want to do after I sit my NEWTS." He glanced up at both Severus and Lucius. They were silent, waiting for him to continue.

That was also one of the differences between his lovers and for example Hermione. Hermione wouldn't have been able to stand the silence. She would have pestered him for his ideas and would not have been able to wait. Both Lucius and Severus were patient, waiting until Harry finished chewing and took another sip of his tea.

"I think I want to persuade a higher education in healing. I haven't decided yet to which university I want to apply to and I may be a bit late with applying but I do want to give this a shot. I was thinking about maybe applying for next year and perhaps just do an apprenticeship in the meantime."

"That is a good plan, Harry. And you have not considered an apprenticeship instead of going to university?" It was a fair question and Harry turned to Severus.

"Yeah I did but I think that I have a better chance of a job when I have more than an apprenticeship degree. I want to go to uni and perhaps I won't like the healing, I don't know but I just want to try." Severus nodded and Lucius asked.

"And you would consider living at the university?"

"No, I want to live here. But I do want to follow classes and all the works. I know that not a lot of wizarding folk follow higher education but I do. I want to keep my options open. I know that at most universities the first year is a basic year to make sure that everybody is up to the same level so I can still switch in my choice."

Harry glanced from one Slytherin to the next. He was feeling a little bit nervous if he was honest. He had thought long and hard on this. This was his future that he was talking about. It was something that was important to him and he wanted to do something that he was passionate about.

He didn't want to fight evil. He had done that and he was thoroughly tired of the bloodshed. He noticed the glance that Severus and Lucius shared and something inside him grew cold.

"Harry, while I do not want to discourage you from your dream and if healing is really your dream then it is fine but I have never heard that you had any interest in the art before. Have you thought perhaps of other things that you might like?" Harry frowned.

"I don't want to fight dark wizards. I've had my fill of that…"

"We know, Harry. You do not need to explain that. I can understand the lure of healing but there are other things that you can do. There is wand making, training of magical creatures or curse breaker." Lucius was looking at him, smiling in a way that told Harry that this was a conversation and not critisme.

"Or, and I cannot believe I'm saying this, even professional quidditch." Severus' grimace told Harry exactly what he thought of the idea. Harry shook his head.

"No, I don't really fancy Quidditch. Besides, I'm a good seeker but it is just for fun and that's it. Besides, I'm famous enough as it is. But healing is about making a difference and…"

"Harry, you already made a difference, a very big one." Severus kissed him briefly and whispered. "We just want you to do something you love and not drift some job to job. I want you to be passionate about something and even if that means that you will be poor then so be it. Just as long as you love doing what you do."

"Like you did?" Severus smirked at the question and Harry said.

"I do not like teaching, no you are right but it is a part of the bargain I made with Albus. Hogwarts was my home and I was determined to return to it one way or another. At that time in my life, I was glad that I had something to call home." Running a hand down the broad back, Harry didn't know what to say.

"I know that Cambridge does not only offer an excellent healing program but offers courses on wand lore and training and breeding of magical animals, should you be interested in such things. They do even have a magical animal healing course. This would not be so completely different from healing people." Lucius set another plate of pancakes before Harry.

Harry took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. He had always been so focussed on becoming an auror because it was something that would ensure that he would have the tools needed to defeat Voldemort. He had wanted to make this a better world but he had already seen so much bloodshed that he was sick and tired of that.

Not to mention the fact that he would always be a target. He was too famous and there were people who were bound to get revenge. He didn't want that. If he ever worked with a partner there was a good chance that they would be targets and he refused to go down that road.

"They offer courses on magical animal healing?" He glanced up, interested.

Lucius nodded. "Yes, they do. They offer a magical animal course. It is a four year course that involves around healing, breeding, training and other aspects."

"But I didn't take care of magical creatures so the changes of me getting in are slim." Harry had picked his course to go to the auror academy. Severus stole a piece of pancake and said.

"It is not mandatory for the course though you may have to work a little bit harder to come up to date. But if you are interested in attended the next school year then you have another year in which you can take an extra care of magical creature course. It will not be given at Hogwarts but Cambridge offers one to create the foundation so that after that you can go to the undergraduate study."

It was not surprising that Severus knew so much about education after Hogwarts. He had been Head of House and it was part of the curriculum to give information to the students so they could make their choices regarding their futures.

"I suppose it is worth checking out." Harry yawned. He rubbed at his eyes. He was getting tired.

"Perhaps we can discuss that tomorrow. For now, it seems that we need to focus on the present and that is getting you to bed." Severus' voice was a whisper in his ear and Harry shivered.

He kissed his lover and then turned to Lucius. "Sleep sounds lovely…"

"We were thinking of other things that we would rather do actually." Harry didn't know who purred it into his ear but all he knew was that the moment they entered the bedroom and fell on the bed, Harry was fast asleep.

Hp

Harry stretched out lazily the next morning. He blinked open his eyes at the early morning sunlight that hit his eyes. He frowned, there was something not quite right here.

In the past few weeks he had been up before the sunlight so that meant. He brought his watch closer to his face and peered down at it. It was six o' clock. Still early but normally he would have been studying by now for at least an hour.

Instead he settled back around the arm around his waist. He was still tired which meant that he needed to take a break. He cuddled into the warm body behind him, smiling as the warm breath ruffed his neck. He didn't care very much who was lying against him but he did care for the erection he could feel.

He finally couldn't resist any longer and glanced over his shoulder. He had to supress a smile. Lucius was lying behind him, still deeply asleep and Severus was bent over the older wizard with a smirk, lightly kissing his neck.

The dark eyes were focussed on Harry and Harry grinned. He turned carefully, not wanting to wake Lucius and he carefully ran a hand down Lucius' stomach towards the erection he could see tenting his boxers.

He glanced up at Severus who had paused in his ministrations and was looking at him. He made a gesture towards Lucius and Severus' smirk said it all. Lucius barely complained as they rolled him onto his back and Harry set to work on tugging Lucius' boxers down.

He glanced up at the blond wizard now and again, to make sure that he didn't wake up. Severus was watching the proceedings with interest. "Perhaps I need to lie in the middle sometime if this is what it gets me."

"And what do you think it gets you?"

"For you to suck my cock." Lucius' voice was sleepy but it held an undertone of steel.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart, did we wake you?" Harry smiled sweetly.

"He was feigning sleep…" Severus ran his hand down Lucius' chest.

"You woke me and I was waiting to see what you were going to do. Trust in you to distract Harry, Severus. How many times did I tell you to simply let him do what he wants?" Lucius ran a hand through Severus' long hair before pulling the Potions Master down for a kiss.

Rolling his eyes, Severus bent down willingly, brushing his lips against Lucius with practised ease and familiarity. The kiss deepened after a moment and one of the men moaned deeply. Harry feared it was him.

Lucius broke the kiss to glance down at Harry, his grey eyes narrowed. "You need to get to work, brat."

"Yes, sir." Pulling Lucius' boxers down to expose the hick and lovely cock, Harry grinned. He ran a hand up the erect member, causing Lucius to inhale sharply. Licking his lips, Harry blew softly and he smirked as he noticed how Lucius tensed beneath him.

He ran his tongue up the tip to catch the precome and then carefully took Lucius in his mouth. It was the first time that he was doing this and Lucius was thick.

He hollowed his cheeks out and then glanced up, green eyes curious to see if he was doing an alright job. Lucius had pulled Severus into an even deeper kiss, eyes shut as his other hand came to rest in Harry's hair.

Harry began to move, trying to find a rhythm he was comfortable with without hurting himself. He seemed to be doing an alright job by the way the hand tightened in his hair. He hummed deep in his throat but he had to pull away slightly as Lucius' hips bucked.

He glanced up to see a rare sight. Lucius' eyes were closed and his face was filled with rapture. Harry smiled and went down to what he had been doing, swallowing Lucius to the root. He increased his movements, feeling the hand tighten in his hair before Lucius came with a cry.

Harry startled but instinct told him to swallow and he did. He pulled away, supressing the urge to choke or cough. Hands held him up and a voice instructed. "Breath through your nose, Harry. It will pass. You did not have to swallow, idiotic man, not everybody does."

Lips kissed his forehead and Harry grinned through teary eyes. "But I don't mind."

"Neither do I." Lucius' voice was a bit unsteady and then lips kissed him deeply, tasting himself on Harry's tongue.

"That is one thing that we don't have to teach you. You have a natural talent for fellatio." Harry grinned at the praise, snuggling in between Lucius and Severus.

"It will not be something I will put in my application letter to the university." He grimaced.

"You better not, those talents are not meant to be shared except between us." Harry glanced between his lovers. They were looking down at him sternly and he hugged them both as he said.

"I wouldn't dare."

"Good, then we won't have to resorts to bribes or taunts to keep you."

"Or rings." Lucius added.

"I don't mind a cock ring and some rings aren't too bad."

"That cock ring can be arranged now but the other ring is something for the future. Unless you want to get married right now." Severus' expression revealed nothing.

"Not _right now_. But in the future yes." Harry nodded. He yawned again and snuggled back into the blankets.

"How about a lunch today?" Harry glanced up. Lucius was looking at him and had pulled his boxers up again. The blond wizard was leaning against the headboard. Severus was sitting next to him and Harry contemplating joining them but the blankets were so nice and warm.

Finally the decision made he pulled the blankets with him and moved to sit in between his two lovers. He cuddled in against Lucius' side and huddled underneath the blankets.

"Lunch sounds nice but I do need to study."

"You also need to relax." Severus' voice was sharp as the dark eyes narrowed at Harry. Laying his head against Severus' chest he said.

"Yeah but I need to pass the exam. You knew what you were getting into, taking a student as lover." Harry closed his eyes. He wanted to enjoy a little more sleep. A hand came to rest upon his chest as Severus purred.

"And it is time that we teach you something more." Harry shivered at the heat in those eyes.

Hp

Taking a sip of his butterbeer, Harry glanced around the Leaky Cauldron. So far he was the first one to arrive. Lucius had business at Gringrotts and Severus needed to stock up on potions supplies. He took out a piece of parchment and began revising again.

A hand brushed his shoulder as Severus pulled his chair back and sat down next to Harry. "Hello." The older wizard greeted Harry, dark eyes glowing as they searched Harry's face.

Harry smiled back. "Hey, did you get everything that you needed?"

"Yes, I did." Severus patted his pocket and then put something on the table before shoving it towards Harry. Harry glanced up sharply.

"I haven't passed my NEWTS yet." He merely said. In his knowledge gifts had never been given without meaning. He fingered the wrapping, glancing up wistfully at it as Severus said.

"Open it. This is just a taste of what you will get when you do pass your exams." Severus' gaze said it all and Harry nodded. He finally pulled the gift to him and opened it. It was a key. A key to a flat by the looks of it. He was a little bit confused and glanced back up.

"As you may be aware, I keep a small flat just like you. It's a flat in Manchester, a one bedroom apartment. It is small but it can be quite handy. I know that the University of Manchester offers a course in magical animal breeding, should you not make the cut in Cambridge, which I think is very rarely but still. If you happen to go to Manchester, or when Lucius is going on that business trip next month, I need to be in Manchester so this is the keys to my flat. Should you wish to accompany me?" Severus turned away as Tom came to take his order.

Taking a deep breath, Harry glanced down at the key. He knew what this meant. This wasn't just a key to flat because both Harry and Severus had made the Manor their home. Now, this was more. This was a key to Severus' private life and into his heart.

He glanced back up, voice cracking a little with emotion as he said. "Thank you, Severus. I would like that."

Severus nodded and then squeezed his hand. "Good, then it is settled. Have you decided on what you want to eat?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Lucius?" Harry nodded at Tom as the old pub keeper came to bring Severus his coffee. This was the first time that he was in public with his lovers. The Weasleys had responded well and the invitations to dinners had kept coming, much to Harry's relief and amusement.

"He's here already." Severus nodded at Lucius as the older wizard rested a hand in Harry's neck before sitting down beside him. Harry smiled at him.

"How was the meeting?"

"It went well. At least the goblins still threat me like any other customer. They are one of the few races who do not change their behaviour against wizards." Lucius nodded at Tom. If the older pub owner was surprised to see all of them sitting at one table, he didn't show it.

He merely took their orders and then left. Harry glanced around the pub. It wasn't fit to burst but it was full. He felt a little bit nervous. It was the first time that he was out in public with both Severus and Lucius. The first time that he was out with his lovers beyond the safety of their home.

He wondered at the reactions they would get. Would people dare to approach them because their _hero_ was with two Death Eaters? He hoped not.

Nobody seemed to pay them any attention and Harry played with his napkin. He wasn't the only one who wasn't entirely comfortable because Severus was glancing around, one hand on his thigh. Lucius seemed the picture of composure but Harry could see the grey eyes dart around.

Noticing Harry's stare, Lucius smiled. "It has been a while since I've been to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Yeah me too. Hagrid took me here when he took me to shop in Diagon Alley when I was 11. It was a revelation." He grinned at the memory.

"I can imagine that it must have made quite the impact." Harry nodded.

"Yeah but it was fun. He may not have been able to tell me everything about what I needed to know and learn the first day but Hagrid has always been honest. He didn't sugar-coat anything or lied to me. I suppose that there could have been other people who could have taken me and told me the truth but it was a good first meeting. Hagrid had always been a good friend. He was my first friend actually."

"Hagrid has a way of reaching out to the lonely people at Hogwarts, yes. I always enjoyed visiting him when I was a student at Hogwarts and even when most people would not have been seen death in my company; he still threated me with respect. I fear that I may have abused his trust in me when I murdered Albus." Harry knew that Severus didn't speak about that dark time a lot but he did reach out with one hand to lay it on Severus' thigh. He squeezed the other man's leg and said.

"Well that's the downside of being an excellent spy; you play your role very well. If this potions business does not go well then you can always try to become an actor. I'm sure half the female population will swoon with pleasure and the gay population will flock to you." He grinned.

Severus looked horror struck. The sight was amusing and Harry laughed as he said. "Don't worry! I will protect you with my life. I don't think that Lucius will share you with anybody else except me. Well, I don't think I will be inclined to share you either."

Hate flared in the dark eyes as Severus leaned in to purr. "Good, because we won't share you either."

"You will not share Harry Potter with his adoring fans?" Harry glanced up sharply at the high pitched voice. Rita Skeeter stood before him, smile wide and full of teeth as he glanced from Lucius to Harry and then to Severus.

"Madame, we will only share Harry if he wished to be shared. And besides, a private life is best kept private." Lucius' smile was polite as ever but Harry could see the faint icy undertone of it. Rita didn't seem bothered by it.

"So, Harry, is it the new fashion to take Death Eaters out to lunch now? Though I think that these two very fine gentlemen are doing very well for themselves, isn't that right, Professor? Word is that you're a wealthy man now." Severus appeared slightly scandalous as Skeeter winked at him. Harry had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing.

"I'm hardly wealthy, Madame but I'm making a comfortable living, is all."

"Well, there is nothing sexier then an underrated hero who is wealthy. I'm sure the women and the men are chasing you as we speak." Severus flushed lightly but before he could open his mouth and say something, Harry cut in.

"They can chase him all they want but he isn't available."

Rita's smile widened. "Do you have something to share, Harry, dear?"

"No, merely stating a fact."

"And who would dare step in the way of fan girls?"

"I would. I faced a dark lord, how bad can they be? Besides, they don't want their saviour to be unhappy, right? I doubt that they would like to make me unhappy by taking one of my lovers away." Harry enjoyed the dumbfounded expression on Rita's face before she recovered.

"Now that is happy news. Congratulations are in order, I suppose. The girls must be so disappointed."

"Well, perhaps you can make it clear that we do not share." Wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder in a way that said exactly what they were to each other, Severus sneered at Rita.

"You should know that Slytherins value what they consider theirs, Miss Skeeter. It is better than the readers of the Prophet know that now lest Severus, Harry or I have to let our reputation speak for us." Lucius' smile was as friendly as ever.

"You seem awfully sure that this will make the Prophet, Lord Malfoy."

"I know you, Miss Skeeter. If we pose for a picture, you will leave us be?"

"If you throw in an interview as well." Rita could barter very well and she knows it.

Harry sighed. So much for a quiet and peaceful lunch. Severus soothed a hand down his back and then said. "Dear Madame, we are out to eat a relaxing lunch before Harry has to return to his studies in order to pass his NEWT exam. Perhaps in a few months we will consider an interview."

Rita's gaze landed on Severus and then she smiled. "Very well then. But I will be the only one who will be called for that interview, is that understood?"

"Of course, Madame, you're the first on our list." Lucius could lie so easily that Harry was amazed. He was sure that only he could the wink Lucius gave him. He nodded and Rita smiled.

"Then it is settled. I suppose it would be too much to ask you to pose for a picture?" Lucius sighed loudly, sounding put out and Severus' eyes narrowed.

"I thought you wanted it to appear normal. Making us pose would ruin the effect I think. Now can I finally enjoy my lunch? I fear that it is growing cold?" Harry glanced up sharply at Rita as he said it. It was the truth. His food was growing cold and he was hungry.

Rita smiled. "It seems that these men are rubbing off on you. Very good, Harry. It is about time that you stood up for yourself!"

"Then can you do me a favour and take the damn picture and then leave us alone? We're trying to eat." Harry finally snapped. He didn't care if she said he sounded like Severus or anything else but right now he just wanted to enjoy a peaceful lunch with his lovers, was that too much to ask?

He dug into his food, growling angrily as he took a bite. Two hands came to rest upon his thighs, rubbing gently and trying to get him to relax. Harry sighed, allowing the tension to flow from him as he glanced up.

Lucius was holding out a fork to him and Harry frowned at it. He glanced up at the older wizard and Lucius said. "Well, go on, take a bite. I'm sure that you will love the taste of it."

Harry finally nodded and he allowed Lucius to feed him. It wasn't often that Lucius actually ate something that Harry liked. He took a bite of his own burger, the taste exploding on his tongue. Tom could make the best burger and meat pie.

"I didn't even know that you liked this sort of stuff." He said, careful not to speak with his mouth full.

"Sometimes one must make due with what's on the menu." Lucius smirked at Harry's look.

"You can just tell me if you don't care for it. I'm sure Tom won't be hurt by it." Teasing Lucius felt normal. It felt good actually. Drowning the last of his tea, Harry glanced around before he reached for Severus' coffee.

The man hardly seemed surprise as Harry took a sip from it, mouth working against the bitter taste. Severus used the time wisely when Harry was distracted by stealing some of his fries. Harry glanced down at Severus' bowl which held soup.

"If you catch Tom's attention can you order me a new coffee seeing as you finished this one?" Severus glanced up briefly at him, dark eyes narrowed in thought.

"If it is alright if I order another tea for me." Harry had never had other people buy lunch for him before and he wasn't sure on how to deal with this. Hell, he had never lunch with lovers before. Unless you counted that one date with Cho and he rather not. He had never taken Ginny out because it was safer to stay at Hogwarts and do things there.

Was this even a date? They had never really dated. Harry had fallen into bed with them during the first time he had gone to Lucius' house. It hadn't been his fault that he had been so sick.

"Order whatever you want." Lucius smiled at him briefly and Harry grinned.

"_Whatever_ I want?" He tried to raise an eyebrow in a poor imitation of Severus and he was rewarded by a deep laugh from Lucius. Severus huffed at his side but when Harry turned to regard his dark haired lover he noticed that the dark eyes were aglow with amusement. And even the light flash that went off when the picture was shot could defuse the warm glow of belonging and love within Harry at that moment.

Hp

Dinner was a quite affair between them. Harry ate slowly, turning the pages in his book in between bites. Normally he didn't like to eat and study at the same time but he had been a little bit behind on his studying today. He glanced around the table.

Severus was busy with some parchments, muttering to himself now and again as he wrote some numbers down. Lucius was also reading through some parchments.

All of them glanced up when there was a tap on the window; Harry got up from his seat and opened the window. An owl was perched on the window and it hooted at it him as it extended a leg, the Prophet tied to its leg.

Harry untied the Prophet and even before he could think of paying the owl or giving it a threat the animal flew off. Staring after it, Harry was shaken from his thoughts as Lucius took the Prophet out of his hands. Leaning back against Lucius for a moment, Harry relaxed. He could hear Lucius' voice rumble through his chest as the older wizard said.

"You do not need to pay the owls. I pay it by months. It makes it easier than having to pay the owls in Gallons each time." Brushing a hand over Harry's hip, the older wizard went back to the table, Harry following him.

Sitting back down, Harry glanced up at Severus as he asked. "Anybody up for dessert?" Severus didn't even glance up as he said.

"That depends on what kind of dessert you had in mind."

"Me naked on the table with only whipped cream on my body?" Harry was curious to see if that got a reaction. He was rewarded because Severus had cleared away his paperwork within a moment and had pinned Harry with a dark look full of heat.

"Now that is the kind of dessert I could get into the mood for." Harry grinned as Severus got up from the table and stalked around it to Harry's side of it. There was no other word for the way the older wizard moved, it was like a panther stalking its prey.

Harry found his eyes drawn to Severus and he rose to his feet to meet Severus as the Potions Master pulled Harry to him and crushed his lips underneath his own. Harry moaned into the kiss and his back hit the table behind him before he pulled away slightly to look behind him.

Turning to clear the dishes away that stood in the way, he hopped onto the table and pulled Severus back to him. He kissed his dark haired lover deeply, groaning softly in the back of his throat. When Severus moved to lavish attention on his neck, Harry moaned softly. "What about…ah…Lucius…"

"He seems otherwise engaged. The Prophet must have posted a very interesting article on the front page if he does not even rise at the mention of you naked on the table." Severus' voice was a warm rush of breath against Harry's neck and he shivered.

"When it is a picture of yourself on the front page with the headline: Harry Potter ensnared his Slytherins into happily ever after!, then I suppose you would be otherwise occupied as well." Lucius held up the Evening Prophet.

There was a picture underneath the screaming headline. Harry was laughing at something either Severus or Lucius had said, Severus was looking at him, scowling at him and Lucius was laughing as well. It seemed to have caught them all in a happy moment, because even Severus looked happy. There was a glint in Severus' eyes that was amusement.

"Well, I doubt anybody could find something to complain about with this picture. I mean, we're hardly the most perfect couple but we do look happy." Harry was kind of happy with the picture. At least Rita had not taken a picture with him pressed against the wall, being had by both his lovers.

Severus scanned the article. "Yes, I suppose it could be worse. Even the article is halfway decent."

"Well, we shall see how many reactions we get in the upcoming days. But for now I believe somebody mentioned being spread out on the table with only wearing whipped cream?"

And as Harry grinned at the heat in both their eyes and began to unbutton the buttons of his vest, he knew that there would be no more studying tonight except learning at the hands of Severus and Lucius, and that had always been the best way to study.

**So that is it for now what did you guys think? So how should the public respond? And what did you think about Harry's choice of career? Reviews are welcome. **

**In the next chapter: Harry finally sits his NEWTS and is awaiting the results with baited breath. But will the time after the NEWTS be a time for relaxing or will it be a time for stress with the Wizarding Community finding out about their relationship? And how will Harry deal with dinner with Draco? Will his old nemesis like to see his father happy or will he have objections? And will Harry finally settle on a future? That and more in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that it took me such a long time to update but my life has been insane. I have some important announcements and especially concerning 's purge of M rated stories. This story and my other stories are backed up on Archive of Our Own just in a worst case scenario. The second announcement is that I will try to update as soon as I can but I'm a student with a part time job so sometimes it can take a while. Just to give you a head's up. Let's begin.**

**Oh yes, I have a tumblr account if anybody is interested **

The days of the NEWTS passed by slowly and quickly at the same time. Harry was so busy studying, taking the actual exam and stressing out about that, that he barely saw his lovers at all. He left early for the Ministry each morning and returned late in the night. He was in bed barely an hour later only to wake back up at the crack of dawn to do it again. Luckily for him the NEWTS only lasted two days, two exhausting days but he was done.

He dragged himself out of the Ministry as he moved towards the floos, only to blink in surprise when a Quick Quotes Quill was suddenly shoved into his face.

"Mr Potter, how did the NEWTS go?"

"Have you decided what you're going to do after this?"

"Have your lovers proposed to you yet?"

The questions were fired off rapidly and Harry held up his hands. "No comments."

He tried to barge through them but the reporters wouldn't budge. He sighed. If only they could just leave him alone right now. He didn't mind to answer questions any other day but his head was pounding fiercely and all he wanted to do was collapse on the bed and do nothing.

"Please, Mr Potter, give us one thing, what do you have planned for the summer?"

That brought Harry up short. He glanced at the handful of people standing before him, some of them sucking on their quills and others looking at him eagerly. He sighed. Hopefully it would get them off his back. "I plan to do absolutely nothing actually. Now if you will excuse me…"

"How did the NEWTS go, Mr Potter? Do you think that you have done alright in all the subjects? And do you think that you will pass?" Harry held up his hands and shook his head with a smile.

"I don't think that it would be really fair to my lovers if they read how I did on the NEWTS from some newspaper without me telling them first. Nope, sorry. I already answered the question now if you would excuse me."

"Just one more picture, Harry." Harry held still with a grimace. His head was pounding fiercely and the flashing lights were not helping. He pressed a hand against his eyes to dispel the lights and then finally was on his way.

The floo was a hellish ride. Harry normally kept his eyes closed because of the fireplaces that flashed by but this time his head pounded in time with the rushing noise around him. He stumbled out of the fireplace at the Manor and immediately his stomach rebelled, forcing him to his knees as he retched onto the carpet. He wrapped an arm around his stomach as whatever he had eaten that day chose to resurface.

He sat back down on his knees, staring at the mess. This was not how he envisioned the day after the NEWTS to begin. He vanished the mess. His headache had decreased a little bit he couldn't do much more then sit up. Footsteps came his way and Harry glanced up, blinking in the light of the candles that came on.

Pain shot through his head and he shielded his eyes with his hand. There was a hand on his back and then an arm around his waist eased Harry to his feet, helping him to the couch and laying him down. The footsteps rethreaded only to come back and a voice whispered. "Swallow this; it will make you feel better."

And after Harry swallowed the bitter tasting potion, he was lost to a world of darkness.

Hp

He came round to find himself lying on the couch underneath a blanket. He glanced up. Lucius was sitting on the other couch and glanced up as Harry made a sound. The older wizard's lips curled into a smile.

"Ah, awake I see. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, just thirsty." Harry licked his lips and Lucius levitated a glass of water to him. Harry sat up carefully and sipped it. He closed his eyes in relief. His headache was gone and he felt a lot better, just extremely hungry.

"What happened?" He could barely remember the floo ride home.

"You tell me. Severus heard you come in and found you curled up on your knees throwing up your dinner."

"I had a headache…" Harry frowned before another voice said.

"They are called migraines and they can happen sometimes. Lily had them as well when she was stressed. I can only imagine that with the NEWTS and bad sleeping and eating habits that it reared its ugly head. It is because veins at the back of your skill contract and then widen, which causes more blood to flow to your head that can result in a blinding headache. The potion I gave you counters the effects and puts you to sleep." Severus sat down on the armrest of Harry's couch, handing him a vial.

Harry stared at it and then his lover continued. "It will help battle the after effects such as tiredness and the hungry feeling. I have had them myself whenever I had too much stress with teaching." The hand that ran through his hair was soothing and Harry closed his eyes. He tried to stifle a yawn.

Lips brushed his forehead and Harry leaned his head back against Severus' chest. He felt warm, secure and loved. Somebody else joined them on the couch, picking up Harry's legs which were still wrapped up in the blanket and deposing them on a warm lap.

Harry opened his eyes to find Lucius sitting beside him. The older wizard smiled at Harry. "We were planning on spending some time together but I didn't envision spending time on the couch to be it."

"You can put me to bed. That will be fine with me." Harry grinned at them. His head ache a bit and he rubbed at his eyes, squeezing them shut. He didn't even remember putting his glasses on, apparently somebody had left them on when he had slept.

"It will have to wait because you have mail." Lucius gestured with his wand to small desk that stood to the side in the sitting room and pieces of parchment floated over to where they were sitting.

Harry sat up a bit straighter as he caught sight of all the envelopes. He glanced at Lucius before he asked. "And what are these?"

"I imagine letters from your _fans_." With the way Severus sneered the word, Harry could only guess of what he thought. He sighed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this as he asked.

"Now howlers this time?"

"Why do you think the fire is burning so brightly?" Severus smirked at him. He tugged Harry back down against him before Lucius dumped the pieces of parchment in Harry's lap. Harry took out the first envelope and glanced at the address.

"It isn't even addressed to me." He smiled sweetly as he passed it to Lucius. "I hope that they aren't cursed as they were back in my fourth year. There were some nasty curses in them when they thought Hermione had a relationship with me. I can only imagine what they're going to say now that I've shacked up with two known Death Eaters."

"Probably that we seduced you by sex." Harry merely smiled sweetly.

"And here I thought I seduced you…"Harry grumbled, trying to find a letter that was addressed to him.

Lips nuzzled his neck as Severus whispered. "Nobody will believe that. You have that shy virgin look about you."

"Yes, this letter believes that you and I quote "have been corrupted by us into using nefarious and sinful practises to make you see our way and buy out our freedom." Harry grinned at the end as he said.

"Sinful, I like that word. It is sinfully good to be in bed with you both." He opened another letter, letting out a huge gasp as he did so. He quickly folded it up, keeping his eyes as he felt his face flush.

"Now that must be an interesting letter if it makes you blush so delightfully." Severus' voice was a low purr and Harry leaned back against him. He shook his head firmly from side to side. He wasn't going to read that letter.

"Surely it can't be that bad." Lucius shared a smirk with Severus and Harry sighed before he handed the letter to Lucius. The grey eyes widened and after a discreet cough, Lucius folded the paper up as well. "Yes, best not to share that."

"Now you're making me both curious. Do not force me to take drastic measures such as giving you both detentions." Severus raised a stern eyebrow.

"It hardly counts when you are merely acting out your favourite fantasy, Severus." Lucius merely met Severus smirk for smirk before he winked at Harry and said. "Perhaps we should get Harry a Slytherin Hogwarts robe for his birthday…"

Harry blushed again but Severus had leaned forward to take the piece of folded parchment from Lucius' hand and folded it open. Harry glanced back at his other lover to see the dark eyes narrow thoughtfully before Severus answered.

"Now this could have potential for a fantasy as well."

"I'm not sure if I'm into other people watching."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it. There can be certain…appeal to having somebody watch you." Harry's eyes were drawn to Severus' lips as the other man licked his lips. Severus looked away for a moment and Harry frowned.

"You would want somebody to watch us having…sex…" Sex was something private to him and he didn't want to share it with anybody else. He wasn't sure if he would be comfortable with it. He was barely comfortable enough around Severus and Lucius sometimes. He knew the two men were possessive and he liked that, especially because it made him feel protected and special.

"No, I would never bring anybody into our relationship like that. But there is a certain appeal of watching your lover; I enjoy watching you with Lucius as you know very well. But I do have to confessed that it would be a fantasy of mine to come home one day and to catch you in the bedroom, or in the living room in front of the fire as you pleasure yourself, so caught up that you're unaware that we're there….Touching yourself…"

Harry groaned softly as the deep voice managed to spin the words into actual fantasies for him. He bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning but when his headache flared a different groan escaped him. He held his head in his hands and hands massaged his necks, thumbs brushing the muscles.

"Perhaps this is a conversation for another time, when you're less prone to headaches." Harry merely nodded. He glanced up at Severus to see the faint tint of pink in the sallow cheeks and he smiled.

"I think that this summer will be spending trying to catch you by surprise. Though it is hardly fair when Lucius works from home."

Lucius laughed softly as he kissed Harry's neck. "For this I will consider getting a job outside of the house." Harry nodded. Perhaps yeah it would be good. It would certainly be a surprise.

"Now shall we get on with the rest of our mail?" Severus asked after a long moment. The older wizard stared at the letter he held in his hands and then said. "I wonder if there are any others out there who want to watch us having sex."

"Yes, lots of perverted people out there." Harry shrugged, looking at the pile of letters. He wasn't sure if he wanted to open any more. He set his jaw and finally said. "We're a bunch of cowards. We survived Voldemort, the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger and Mrs Weasley. We can face letters. If they don't please us, we can always set them on fire."

Harry rose from his seat, wand in hand. He was a hero. He would tackle this. He thought he heard a snort behind him as somebody said. "Trust in a Gryffindor to put bravery into perspective. But as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. So let's go."

And together they faced the mountain of letters

Hp

His headache had returned with a vengeance as Harry held the latest letter in his hands

_So you like it up the arse, don't you boy? Perhaps if you had simply bent over The Dark Lord would not have had to kill all those people. We all would have been saved. You should have died because you're going to make people think that it is okay to be gay. IT IS NOT! You are a freak and you will always be a freak! I hope one of your death eaters snaps and kills you!_

He swallowed thickly, pushing the letter away with trembling hands before he set it afire with a wave of his wand. He felt a weird sort of satisfaction as he felt it burn.

"This is another one who wants to be present for our wedding ceremony." Lucius looked at the glare with narrowed eyes. Harry ignored him as he reached for another letter. A slash of his wand opened it.

_I suppose heroes are always allowed a few eccentricities. But at least Albus Dumbledore knew to hide his disgusting tendencies. I can't understand why you won't do the same. Malfoy Manor is big enough for you to hide without flaunting your unnatural relationship. Perhaps a spell has gone astray mixing up your head. I hope it clears soon else St. Mungo's does have treatments to offer spell damaged individuals so you can soon return to yourself..._

Harry let the letter fall from his hands, instantly reaching for another one.

_Youth is always a time to make mistakes and to experiment, it is the only time allowed to use to do so before we become respectable members of society. But I am severely disappointed in your mistakes, Mr Potter, especially when you have decided to become public with them. The better choice would have been to marry the Weasley girl and then indulge in youthful experimenting behind closed doors. I had high hopes for you and I can't say I wish you a long and healthy life because frankly you don't deserve it…_

The lines blurred in front of his eyes but Harry reached for another letter

_Mr Potter….Harry…I hope this letter reaches you in the privacy of your own room and you are able to escape the attention of your captors for a few moments to read this. Know that there is always help in a situation like yours. I understand that a first crush can be overwhelming and you may think that you're in love or Merlin forbid, even love them but there are love potions which causes these affects. I am quite sure that a Potions Master of Snape's experience and calibre can brew them quite easily and give them to you without you noticing. But there is help out there. Go out and get away from them. There will be help waiting for you. You can get a message and I promise that there are people waiting for you. You can get away from being used a whore, I promise you…_

Harry didn't even read the last page because he was so angry. Even without a conscious effort the fire consumed the letter he held in his hands, turning to ashes. Who did these people think that they were to comment on their relationship like that? Lucius and Severus could never use him in such a way, he knew that. They cared for him, they had said so themselves.

"Harry?" The call of his name had him focussing to see that the fire had consumed the letter and the flames were threatened to spill over onto the other letters. He immediately pulled the magic back so he could douse the flames. He smiled sheepishly as he offered apologies.

Hands pulled the remains of the burned letter away from him before a general healing spell was cast over his hands. Harry hadn't even noticed that he had burned himself when he had held the letter so tightly. He had been so angry.

"That must have been some intense letters if you lose control like that." Lucius held his hand gently as he took a good look at the marks the fire had left behind. It wasn't much and it didn't hurt, not after the healing spell but the graceful fingers were gently.

"Yeah…they just made me angry." It had been a while since he had lost control like that. A hand came to rest on his shoulder, fingers stroking the side of his throat soothingly before Severus said.

"You have never lost control like that in my class and I managed to get you rifled up on purpose. Is this something that you want to talk about?"

Harry shrugged. He glanced down at his hands as he quickly recounted what had been said in the letters. He didn't comment that his voice caught on the odd words, like freak and boy. It brought back painful memories from his childhood at the Dursleys. He thought he could supress those but perhaps he was wrong.

When he was done with his tale silence fell. He kept his gaze to the floor, unable to say anything. A part of him wanted to blurt out but the other part of him wanted to wait for whatever they were going to say.

"Perhaps I should ask the house elves to make two piles. One pile in which the nice letters go and another pile in which the normal letters go and then an entire room in which the mean letters go. I will make you read the nice letters and Severus and I will divide our time coming up with suitable responses to those letters." Lucius pushed the letters away. Harry merely nodded.

A hand touched his neck as Severus said. "Never let those letters dictate how you feel. You have fought long and hard and you deserve this. If we had wanted to take advantage to you we would have showed you the door after we robbed you off your virginity because those are the kind of fiends we are."

"They called me a whore!" Harry's voice rarely rose in volume when he was upset. It was only when he was truly angry that he shouted. He whispered the sentence. He had wondered for a brief moment if they only let him stay because of the sex…

"You may be a brat on occasion but you are not a whore, nor are we persuading this relationship because you put out. You matter Harry, you matter a lot, to either of us. I fully blame that ridiculous Muggles family of yours that we are even having this conversation but you are a lovely person. You can be smart when you want to be; you are funny, loyal to a fault and love easily. There is no shame or fault in that. You cannot help it that you fell for Severus' wit and my charm. The public may think that we have swept you off your feet but I have to be honest and say that I cannot imagine a life without having you here every day to smile at me or anything else. I cannot imagine a life without you at the moment Harry, nor do I imagine finding love again after Narcissa's death." Lucius smiled and Harry nodded.

"And besides, you really think that I spend so many years protecting you as fiercely as I have if I thought that you were a whore. I would have taken advantage of you a long time ago. No, you're more to us than just a quick fuck." Severus' hand was on his shoulder and Harry nodded.

"Sorry, I should know better than to break down because of this." He grinned, rubbing at his temple with his free hand.

"You can blame it on the potion; I know that several other people have done that." Lucius' expression changed to one of pain and Severus didn't even need to see Severus putting away his wand to know what he had done.

"Yes, I will admit that average anti migraine potions can cause people to be drowsy or even emotional but _my_ potions never do that." Severus' tone turned icy.

"Well I knew whenever Narcissa became emotional like this that I better stay out of her way for a while. That woman could be sweet but her mood swings would have been enough to scare anybody off, I think even Voldemort. Though it would have been an interesting confrontation to see."

Harry's headache was too bad to really focus on their conversation or to even join in their banter. He closed his eyes and pressed his fingertips against his eyes, hoping to relief the headache a little bit. He breathed out slowly.

"Do they also stop working sometimes?" Harry groaned out. Long fingers brushed through his hair, trying to sooth away the pain but Harry merely moaned. He tried to pull away as he pressed his hands over his eyes to stop the light from coming in.

Suddenly something dark was tied over his eyes and Harry was helped to his feet. An arm around his waist held him tightly and pressed him against a warm body as a voice instructed. "I'm going to Apparate us to the bedroom, Harry. Just hold on."

The squeeze of apparition was never pleasant and least of all when Harry had a blindfold over his eyes. But he managed to make it in one piece, even when he was swaying just a tiny bit. He was picked up carefully, and set on the bed.

The blindfold was removed and Harry blinked into the dim lights of the bedroom. Lucius was seated beside him on the bed, a black scrap of paper in hand. Rubbing a hand across his eyes, Harry blinked in surprise. His head was pounding so bad that he could barely focus.

"Severus is coming up with another vial of potions only this time it will be a little bit stronger. Why didn't you tell us that you were in pain?" Harry merely shook his head, whimpering in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I didn't realize it was this bad until I…" He broke off with a gasp and instantly Lucius was there, just rubbing his back and pulling him into an embrace. He soothed Harry by just holding him tightly and Harry waited until he heard the soft click as the door was closed and footsteps came closer.

A hand touched the back of his neck and Harry lifted his head. Severus put a vial at his lips and then tipped his head back and as Harry swallowed the disgusting liquid, the world was already turning hazy and for once Harry didn't fight it and allowed himself to slip off into a deep sleep.

Hp

The next morning Harry was feeling a lot better. His headache was gone, leaving him feeling well rested and hungry. He sat up slowly, hoping that if he moved that it wouldn't trigger another attack. But his head felt fine and he breathed a sigh of relief.

The room was empty and Harry glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only 8.30 but he felt rested and got out of bed. A shower was in order he decided. He took a long one, enjoying the spray on his back and neck. He had missed the long showers when he had been studying for the NEWTS. He usually managed to stand under the spray long enough not to fall asleep before he went to bed.

He stretched when he exited the shower, looking for one of his lovers to greet him. He must have been really been out of it if he hadn't even heard of them getting up. Taking his time with dressing himself, Harry finally wandered into the kitchen.

Lucius was reading the paper and Severus was nursing a cup of coffee, taking slow sips as he read through some more letters. They looked up when Harry came into the room. Lucius' face eased into a smile as he said. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, a lot. Thank you." He sat down, smiling at Tibby as the elf served him breakfast. Taking a sip of his tea, Harry buttered his toast. He took a bite of it; he was so hungry, Fingers on his hands made him glance up as Severus said,

"Slow down, I don't want to treat you for an aching stomach next."

He grinned at the man and finished chewing before he said. "You take such good care of me."

"Yes, it should be about time that you return the favour." The way it was purred left nothing to the imagination of what Severus meant. Harry's grin only widened.

"I would love to…." Before he got the full sentence out there was a knock on the window. Lucius, who had put the paper aside in favour of their conversation, moved to open the window. An owl hopped onto the window pane and then stuck out its leg.

"Another letter?" Harry finished his toast as Severus asked. He extended one leg underneath the table, brushing Severus' shin before making his way up and laying it on the man's lap. Severus ignored him, even when Harry started to rub his foot against the man's thigh, working his way towards his cock. He feared though, that before he reached it, he would be out of his seat and on the floor trying to reach so far.

Long fingers caught his foot, tickling lightly and Harry sprayed bread crumbs all over the table as he coughed. Severus smirked at him from across the table. Harry coughed as he took a sip of his tea to try and clear his throat.

"Why don't you read some more letters? I promise you that it will be only nice letters." The Potions Master pushed the letters he had been reading towards Harry. Harry sighed.

He didn't want to read any more letters to be honest. He had his stomach full of the opinion of other people. He didn't care if they loved him or hated him, he was sick of it. He had done his duty, so why couldn't people just leave him be?

He pushed them back towards Severus and shook his head. "I think that I have read more than enough letters for a few weeks."

"Trust me, this one you will want to read." There was something in the dark eyes that made Harry curious and he reached for the letter.

_Harry Potter is a very courageous young man; one who puts everybody else needs before his own. He has suffered long and hard and he deserves all of the good things in life. I don't know if Death Eaters are capable of love but if Malfoy and Snape make Potter happy then who are we to judge. I would rather see Potter happy with a Death Eater then have him become broken hearted and as bad as Voldemort. I think it is in all of our best interest if Harry Potter is kept as happily as possible_

Harry snorted as he pushed the letter away. "Great, this one thinks I'm going to go mental if I'm not with you guys. I'm not sure which is worse, them hating me for being with you or for thinking that if I'm not with you, I'm going to become the next Voldemort. I'm not comfortable with people thinking that I need you to control me."

"Well, something must be said about relinquishing control to somebody else. It can be an arousing experience." Severus' eyes burned and Harry flushed. For some reason he knew that Severus was talking about something completely different than him.

He licked his lips, not really sure what to say before he had to asked. "I think that you're talking about something else entirely then I am, right?"

Severus shrugged and then rose from his seat, coming around the table before he leaned down to bush his lips against Harry's. Harry groaned into the kiss but it was broken too soon by Severus. The man smirked and then whispered in Harry's ear.

"Yes, what I'm talking about is relinquishing control willingly. It doesn't have to be forever, it doesn't even have to be for one night but just for a moment allowing somebody else to be control. To make the decisions and to put your faith and trust in their hands. You trust them to take care of you and allow them control over you. It can be a sexual thing, yes, it usually starts out like that and it can grow sometimes into more. There is a whole lifestyle which I am not sure if you ever heard of. But it is called BSDM."

"You mean like typing up or dominating submissive relationships?"

"No, I meant like experimenting. As I said before it is a lifestyle, one that is not suited for our lifestyle. I have tried it but I find relinquishing control hard. The only one I have ever felt safe enough with has been Lucius and even then we are just experimenting. We both like to be in control too much…."

Harry found swallowing hard. He thought that the sudden arousal had disappeared now that he was getting mind blowing sex almost every night but right now it was just humming underneath the surface.

"So…experiment…" His voice came out a bit too high and Harry didn't even need to turn his head to know that Severus was smirking. The older man pressed a kiss against the sensitive spot behind Harry's ear as he said.

"Yes, experimenting. By typing one another up, by relinquishing control, by food play, or by including items, by trusting in others. You have trusted us before, especially with your first time but now I place my trust in you. We have given you toys and we have watched you have a good time with them, teasing us…perhaps it is time to take it one step further. "

Severus licked a path down Harry's throat. Harry groaned, his breakfast forgotten. He turned to face his lover as he asked.

"So you want me to tie you up?" He grinned up at the tall wizard. Severus glanced up towards Lucius who was still standing by the window.

"Well, what do you say, Luc? Want to enjoy a night of love making, dinner and _experimenting_?" The way the word was purred made Harry all hot and ready. He glanced back at Lucius. The blond wizard stared up at them, a letter in hand before he said.

"I think that we may have to skip dinner because I just received a letter from Draco, asking if he can come to dinner. Apparently the Prophet also has an international edition and we made front page news. Besides to catch up, he also would like to get to know Harry better…"

"Right…I think that might be an awkward evening…." Harry took another sip of his tea, his earlier arousal all but forgotten before he continued. "But yeah, I want to meet him. No, I have to meet him. He matters to you, he's your son and I'm your lover. If I'm going to be part of your life then I should meet and get along with your son."

He needed to be the more mature one and he could do it. He would get along with Draco for Lucius' sake. He turned to Severus and said. "Any family members I need to meet from your side?"

"Just get along with my owl, and then I'm good. And trust me; he's a worse temper then me." And as Severus smirked at him, Harry grinned and even Lucius laughed, but Harry was still a bit nervous about meeting Draco.

Hp

Harry was fidgeting with the robe he wore for dinner. He was nervous but it was nothing to what Lucius must be feeling. The older wizard had not ceased pacing for the past hour and Harry was worried that he was going to wear a hole in the floor.

"Is this normal behaviour for Lucius?" He turned to regard Severus. The older wizard was dressed handsomely in a black form fitted robe that hung open to allow everybody to see the firm body underneath.

Harry wore a dark red robe and jeans and a jumper underneath. He wanted to feel comfortable. It had actually been Severus who had laid out the clothes for Harry after he was done ravishing him in the shower. Lucius had locked himself in his study all day and had not come out at all.

Harry had been worried but he had decided to leave Lucius alone. He didn't want to get snapped at when he was pushing himself onto somebody.

"No, normally not, unless he is feeling anxious. I told him to join us for a shower because he would certainly be more relaxed then this but he wanted to suffer in silence. Who am I to deny him?"

"Someone who keeps hounding me until I give in, that is who you are." Lucius shook his head as he drew closer to them, stopping the endless pacing. A dark eyebrow rose as Severus regarded Lucius before he said.

"Yes, but you love to give in." Lucius met Severus smirk for smirk and Harry was glad he was wearing robes. They hid a lot more than normal jeans or trousers did. The next moment Lucius pulled Severus into a kiss, brushing his lips against those of the other man and whispered, before kissing him deeply.

"Yes, I do. And you're the man who is my lover, my is my everything and who knows everything that there is to know about me. The one who completes me, together with Harry. Harry, the man who gave me a new life and who gave me a new reason for living, together with Severus, you both are my happiness."

Harry's head snapped up sharply. He had never been associated with happiness before and it made his heart swell. He grinned up at them and said.

"But Draco better not start calling me Uncle Harry. I can't make any promises then."

Lucius smirked down at him. "I suppose that is fair. But please to refrain some cursing one another at the dinner table. You can do that after the drinks in the garden."

"Perhaps we should just all leave our wands on the table so that nobody can curse anybody." Harry shook his head at the suggestion. He knew that nobody would actually like that.

"Nay. I prefer my wand by my side where I can actually feel it…" He immediately shook his head before he said. "I mean in my pocket, not in another place. My pocket yes…"

He tried to shut himself up but Severus and Lucius were already laughing at him. Harry grinned. Trust in himself to put his foot in his mouth.

"Hopefully Draco will be here soon. I'm starving."

The next moment the doorbell rang. Lucius untangled himself from them, except to steal another kiss from both Harry and Severus. The older wizard then left the room to open the door, not bothering with any of the house elves.

"Lucius must really feel the need to burn some energy if he wants to open the door himself." Harry sat down on the couch. He was feeling a little bit nervous himself but he hoped he hid it well. Severus sat down beside him on the couch and rested a hand on his thigh. "Draco has matured and he knows about my relationship with Lucius before we fell in love with you. He may judge but seeing as he is a committed relationship with Charlie Weasley, I doubt he will."

Harry's eyes widen, he hadn't known that. In hindsight he might have known that Draco had been gay because there had been plenty of stories going around Hogwarts about the other Malfoy but Harry had never put much stock in those. He knew from experience that those stories could be made up.

He took a deep breath before he made a decision. He would pretend that it was the first time that he met Draco. He would greet him like an adult. Nodding he rose to his feet as Draco entered the room.

His former rival looked well. He wore his hair shorter than he had done during their school years but it suited him. The dark blue robes that Draco complimented his slightly tanned appearance. The grey eyes moved to Severus first before they came to land on Harry as he got to his feet.

"Hello, Potter." There was none of the arrogance that Harry had associated with Draco when dealing with him at Hogwarts. "You're looking…" The grey eyes narrowed and Harry shrugged as he said.

"Like Hermione dressed me? Yeah, I had a bad migraine yesterday and I'm still a bit out of sorts so Severus laid out my clothes for me." He shrugged and the tension was broken as Draco laughed. He shook his head and then shook the hand that Harry extended.

"So, would you mind calling me Harry? I like to think that we're both mature and well, Potter makes me feel like we're back at Hogwarts."

"If you call me Draco then yes, I suppose I will try. Unless the situation warrens a Potter, of course." Harry grinned.

"Don't worry; Severus will be able to call you out on that. He has got a nose for those situations."

"Yes, I suppose he does." Draco shook his head and then went to greet Severus. The Potions Master got a hug and Harry smiled at seeing them so close. They do seem to share a very close bond. He glanced up at Lucius and he felt his breathing catch as he saw the way the older wizard looked at him. Lucius mouthed the word thanks at him and Harry nodded his head. It wasn't only for Lucius' sake that he was being nice to Draco but also for himself, because if he was going to work on his future, he hoped that the men in these rooms would be in there, especially Lucius and Severus.

Hp

Dinner was relatively relaxed and Harry found himself enjoying the meal. Draco was mostly talking to Severus and Lucius but that didn't matter to him. He was enjoying his soup when Draco's question had him looking up.

"So what are your plans now that you're done with your NEWTS, Harry?" Suddenly he found the attention of everybody in the room on him. He swallowed his soup and then dapped at his mouth with his napkin before he said.

"Well, I'm going to apply Cambridge to go for a foundation degree for 6 months before I want to apply to their magical animal healing course." He had made up his mind and had even owled them.

"Have you applied yet?" Draco set his glass of wine down as he finished his own soup.

"No, I'm going to do it tomorrow. The last few weeks have been a bit too hectic to apply for the University course. I want to do it properly and not half arsed."

"Granger's not going to help you?" Harry grinned and shook his head as he said.

"Nope, she's too busy with her exam weeks; I guess that means more free time for me. If she heard I was studying for my NEWTS she would have been over here in a heartbeat. I think that the Manor wards would have to strengthen."

"Yes, Granger can be quite scary. I'm not even sure that the Manor's wards will hold against her." Draco shared a grin with Harry. Harry could see how everybody had always liked Draco. He could be quite charming when he wanted to be. The charm was on now, Harry could tell but he just wasn't sure if it was an act or not.

But for Lucius' sake he was going to go along with it. He and Draco needed to get along, not suddenly be best friends.

"How is your mastery going in Transfigurations?" He asked the next question. Draco's gaze snapped up in surprise and the grey eyes narrowed before he answered.

"It has been going well. But I have decided that I will finish the rest of my mastery under another master. He's one of the best in the subject of animated object or people transfigurations and it is a subject I'm interested in. Though it will require more permanent move. The master only accepts apprentices that will stay three years or longer."

"And where would you be moving to?" Lucius gestured for Tibby to take the plates away and within one moment the table was cleared. Glad for the small break between courses, Harry leaned forward.

"Romania." It was rare to see Draco shy but Harry merely took a sip of his wine before Lucius said.

"So it is close to the dragon enclosure to commute to and from Charlie's house?"

"Charlie's shack you mean? I can't in all good conscious call that a house. It is a one room house similar to what the other dragon handlers have. It is only an apparition away so it is not too far." Draco's grey eyes came to rest on Lucius as if he was waiting for his father's reaction.

Lucius took a sip of his wine and swallowed before he answered. "I am not going to lecture you about this, Draco. If this makes you happy then you should do so. I found that happiness can be found in the most unexpected of unions."

"Yes, speaking of unions, how did this one come about? I cannot say that I was convinced by the Daily Prophet letters that stated that you keep Harry tied to the bed or that Harry convinced to take you at wand point because of the fact that you escaped punishment. Charlie nearly didn't let me come today out of fear that Harry would keep me prisoner as well." Harry shook his head with a small smile and Severus drowned his amusement in his wine.

"Potter did as he always does, he simply imposes on people. He came here on Christmas Eve, deadly ill and collapsed in the hallway. We couldn't in good conscious allow him to Apparate back home and left him to fend for himself. He came back for New Year's Eve and since then we haven't been able to get rid of him." But by the way Severus smiled at him; Harry knew that they didn't want to get rid of him.

"And now a bonding will be next?" Lucius spewed his wine across the table and Harry laughed. Draco was hiding his own laughed as Lucius sputtered.

"Merlin forbid, Draco, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Lucius patted the table with his napkin but Draco merely shrugged, looking far more mischievous then Harry had ever seen him,

"It is a legitimate question, so you're not going to make honest men out of these two?"

"Perhaps in the future but for now we're taking things slow." Lucius' tone was firm and Harry leaned slightly across the table as he said.

"Don't worry; I'll have a way to change their minds."

"Potter, too much information." And Harry wasn't the only one laughing now.

Hp

"Thanks for the dinner, father. I will come round tomorrow for lunch. Oh and Harry, if you're really interested in magical animals you should come with me next weekend to visit Charlie. He can show you around the dragon's enclosure and it might be a way to get some more experience in the field."

They were waiting in the hallway, saying goodbye to Draco. Harry was surprised by the offer though pleased with it.

"Yeah, that would be brilliant actually." He grinned. Draco nodded at him and then said.

"Good, I'll owl you the details when the porkey leaves on Friday. See you tomorrow, father. "With a nod Draco was off, closing the door behind him.

"Wouldn't he have liked to stay at the Manor instead of in a hotel?" Harry turned back to Lucius and the older wizard smirked.

"No, Draco always liked to have his own space and I must admit to the same thing. And it has its perks; we won't have to gag you when we make you scream tonight." And Harry shivered with the heat in their eyes because he knew that tonight was going to be an excellent night

**So I hope you liked it and I posted it in time for my birthday, turning 25 tomorrow. So I hope that you can consider this a present for me. Review please. **

**In the next chapter: Harry applies for university while Severus seeks out to distract him while Lucius goes out with Draco for Lunch. Harry gets ready to spend the weekend away from Severus with Draco and Charlie. Will it be a great weekend or a recipe for disaster? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thank you for the reviews. Smut warnings as usual, let's begin.**

It started out as tingle along his skin, one that made Harry's shoulders tense. He glanced around the library. He was alone, as he had expected to be. Lucius was away with Draco, having a father/son lunch so Harry had buckled down and finished his applications. They were not due for another few weeks but he wanted to send them out.

He had recovered sufficiently from his illness that the NEWTS had brought on. But now he had trouble focusing, he was willing to do anything else but this. He had decided to apply for Cambridge first. He was going to apply to Exenter as well and Oxford, just to keep his options open.

Harry glanced up distracted when suddenly a plate was set before him. Severus was standing beside him. "You missed lunch again so I brought you some." Harry smiled up at his lover.

"Thank you." He said, pulling Severus down for a kiss. The Potions Master lingered longer than necessary but Harry didn't mind.

"So you have packed everything yet for this weekend?" Severus moved to stand behind Harry, resting his hands on his shoulders. Harry sighed slowly as Severus began kneading, this felt amazing.

He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Not yet, I just want to get these send out before I leave. Else it will stay in the back of my mind and I want to relax this weekend. "

Severus' fingers were moving to his neck now and Harry shivered. He hoped Severus wasn't going to distract him because he needed to focus. He only had to fill in a few forms and then he was done. The next moment Severus leaned in and licked at Harry's ear.

"Behave yourself. I'm almost done." Harry had to work through a moan. He tried to pull away but it felt too good. Finally he said. "Please, just give me an hour and then I'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Harry could have slapped himself. He really needed to stop setting himself up for such a fall. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Very well. I suppose I shall go and entertain myself." Harry didn't like the tone that Severus implied. But he was glad when Severus crossed the room and settle in a chair opposed the table Harry was working on. But Severus didn't read or anything, no instead he sat there watching Harry. Harry tried not to glance up every now and again but when he did, he noticed Severus was touching himself.

His hand was drifting down his chest towards his groin. Harry had to tear his eyes away, especially when Severus tossed his head back in obvious enjoyment. This was not getting easier to focus and Harry hid his burning face in the paper. The next time he glanced up at the sound of a zipper being undone to see that Severus was pulling out his cock.

_Oh Merlin, come on, he can't be doing this. There has to be a rule against this because this is just insane. How can I focus when he sits there wacking off? _

"Would you mind stopping?" Harry ground out.

"Why don't you come and so something about it?" Severus' very voice was seductive and Harry groaned. He hated that voice.

Severus was the very picture of debauchery. His legs were spread wide, shirt partly undone so that it showed his flat stomach. His trousers were pulled down from his hips and Severus was stroking his cock. The smirk on his face said enough and Harry had to force himself back to his parchment.

"You are entitled to some rest, Harry." That sinful voice washed over him and Harry shook his head.

"Not until I finish this. If you were a considered lover, you would just find something to entertain yourself with."

"I'm entertaining myself." Harry rolled his eyes. He just didn't care very much for the manner in which Severus chose to entertain himself. It proved too distracted for him. He focused on the next part of the application and finished his personal statement. He tried to force out the sounds of Severus' moans.

_I want to touch and I want to see. I want to ride that cock. And damn it, why not?_

Fed up, Harry pushed his chair back. He fixed Severus with a glare and said. "If I entertain you now, you will help me with my applications afterwards."

Severus inclined his head. "Of course." Harry nodded and Severus gestured for him to come closer. Harry went willingly. Now that he had made up his mind desire pooled heavily in his stomach. He was not prepared to be met by a raised wand but suddenly he was naked and by the slick feeling he was lubed up.

"Are you in a hurry?" He asked. Severus smirked and shook his head.

Harry took the hand offered to him and allowed himself to be settled in Severus' lap. He could feel the proud head of the erect cock nudge against his entrance. He shied away slightly. He didn't want to tear anything.

Quick fingers pushed in. one by one and Harry knew Severus was obviously in a hurry. He was kissed and after that his neck nuzzled. He kissed back, hungry for Severus. He rode Severus' fingers, enjoying it more than he should perhaps.

"Ready?" It was a breathy whisper against his ear and he nodded. Severus pushed in carefully, Harry groaned. The burn was always there, no matter how many times they did this. It faded as Severus pushed in carefully and then began to move. Harry moved with him, feeling a hand wrap itself around his cock. Lips crushed his and he moaned into Severus' mouth, kissing him deeply.

Severus shifted slightly and the new angle hit Severus' prostrate. He groaned until with a sudden moan he came, shouting Severus' name. Severus came a moment later, kissing Harry deeply before biting his lip.

Harry gasped. The pain wasn't intense but it distracted him from the pleasure. He came down from his high a second later and winced at the stickiness against his stomach. Severus had leaned back in the chair and was pulling Harry down with him. Harry shook his head.

"No, I need to get back to work…"

"After we take a shower together." Severus' tone brooked no disagreement but Harry shook his head, for once firm. Normally he would often let Severus or Lucius take control but not this time.

"No, I need to finish this. I want to finish this. I'm leaving tonight…"

"Why don't I give you a message?"

"Severus Snape! Behave yourself. It almost sounds as though you might miss me when I'm away this weekend." He nuzzled against Severus' neck, teasing the sensitive skin with his tongue. Severus shivered against him and an arm was wrapped around Harry's waist, pulling him against Severus' chest.

Harry was feeling slightly uncomfortable because he was so sticky but he loved being this close to Severus. Severus kissed him again and then said.

"You know that there are rules this weekend. No going home with strange men."

"I doubt that Charlie would let me. He remembers your wrath. Perhaps Draco but I doubt he would do that to his father. No, I think we're going to have fun. The only thing you have to worry about if I'm being courted by a dragon."

"While it is rare it would be something that could happen to you. I do not want you to come home with a dragon." Severus winced slightly when he moved. "Lucius is going to be pleased with us when he gets back from lunch."

"He may not be back for hours yet…" In that moment the front door slammed and Lucius called out a greeting. Harry rolled his eyes. Severus smirked at him.

"You know that he was coming, didn't you? Is that why we're still sitting here?"

"Feel free to pull out at any given moment." Harry finally did so, helped by Severus who waved his wand to clean them both up. Severus then fastened his trousers and straightened out his shirt. Harry shivered, wrapping arms around him. He had no idea where Severs had banished his clothing to but he would care to have them back.

"Uhm, my clothes…" He asked when Lucius entered the library. The older wizard stopped in his tracks as he stared at Harry. He then rolled his eyes and came closer.

"Do I even want to know why Harry is naked?"

"We had sex, is there ever any other explanation?" Severus ran a hand down Harry's back and then moved to kiss Lucius. "How was lunch?"

"Yeah, it was good…" Lucius was slightly distracted as he shrugged out his robe and then wrapped it around Harry, crushing his younger lover's lips in a kiss. Harry sighed and leaned up.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish my applications."

"Dressed like that?" Harry turned back to regards Severus and nodded. "And you promised to help! Without distracting me. So that means keeping your hands to yourself.

"That will be nigh on impossible if you look like that." Harry merely smiled sweetly; he had some tricks up his sleeve as well.

Hp

Harry levitated his overnight back or weekend bag would be a more accurate term, into the hallway. He had picked a few clothes, none too many and mostly old clothes that could be worn when they moved around the dragon enclosure.

"You're forgetting something." Harry shook his head as he glanced at Severus. Mentally he went through all the items in his back.

"No, I'm pretty sure that I didn't."

"Yes, you are." Lucius came to stand beside Severus and Harry frowned at both their lovers. A package was being pushed into his hands and he glanced down at it.

"What's this?"

"Open it and you'll see." Harry rolled his eyes at Severus' tone. He pulled the bow away from it and then unwrapped the present. He was getting used to being gifted things for no reason. It would take some time for him to be fully comfortable with it because he had been taught that he would have to give something back. But it seemed that both Lucius and Severus did not expect anything back than what Harry was willing to give.

His mouth fell open when thick dragon hide gloves fell out of the package and onto the carpet. "I can't accept this…"

"You can and you will! I refuse to have you come back with burns on your hands from touching a dragon. Dragon hide gloves are handy for a number of reasons, one for actually touching dragons."

"What makes you think we'll be touching dragons?"

Harry smiled slightly at the look both Lucius and Severus gave him. Severus rolled his eyes and then said. "Because we know you. And I happen to know Charlie Weasley. I taught all the Weasley children, remember? He was as mischievous as Fred and George were even when he knew his stuff. No, you'll be around dragons, I am sure of it."

Lucius rested a hand on Severus' shoulder. "I trust in his judgment. I have never met Charlie but I have heard stories about him. He may be experiences around dragons but we all know your luck. Knowing you, you'll come home with a dragon hatchling."

Harry shook his head. "And here I thought that you had faith in me."

A hand fisted in his hair and pulled his head back, making him wince. "We do have faith in you, brat. It is your luck we don't trust."

A tongue licked up his throat and Harry hissed, not only at the pleasure/pain of the hand in his hair but also because another mouth latched onto his throat and sucked on the sensitive skin. He knew it was going to leave a mark and he knew it was Lucius and Severus' intention. He rolled his eyes.

"I prefer to make a decent impression and not have Draco wonder if he just interrupted us having sex." He groaned at the dirty kiss Lucius gave him. There was no other word for it. There was too much tongue and even a hint of teeth and Harry's moan was too loud.

"I like it when you look well shagged."

"Or well snogged." Severus' voice was a purr in his ear as the Potions Master replaced Lucius and his lovers' switched places. Harry was at their mercy, not a bad place to be he mused but he was due to be picked up any moment.

He was kissed and teased and touched. His cock was stroked to hardness and just when he thought about coming in his pants the doorbell rang. Both Lucius and Severus immediately released him and Harry had to take a step back because he would have fallen over otherwise. His eyes narrowed in a glare. He couldn't believe them.

His hair was mused and his clothes in disarray and he had a raging hard on. Like hell he was going to leave like this. He muttered a quick excuse and ducked into the downstairs restroom. He closed and locked the door, immediately unfastening his jeans and pulling them down. He had the presence of mind to turn on the faucet so it appeared as through the water was running.

He wrapped a hand around his cock and quickly found his rhythm. It didn't take terribly long until he was coming, groaning silently as he bit his lip. It wouldn't do to make any sound. He quickly Vanished the mess and cast a _Scourgify _on himself. Flushing the toilet he then washed his hands and straightened himself out. At least he could think again.

Satisfied with his appearance he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Severus' dark eyes were glistening but Harry really hoped he could keep his mouth shut for once. Lucius was talking to Draco but when Harry crossed the hall, Draco's attention turned to him.

"Ready to go?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I'm ready. Give me a moment to shrink my bag."

"Then I will make use of the facilities and then we can be off." Draco excused himself. Harry found himself the focus of his two lovers as Severus asked voice silky.

"You didn't just rush to the restroom simply because you wanted some _privacy_?" Harry swallowed at the stress of the word, mouth suddenly dry. He shook his head and softly said.

"No, I just had to go really bad. I drank a lot of tea so…"

Lucius leveled him with a look that clearly said that he knew Harry was lying. "Good, because if that had been the case we would have to punish you. You know how we feel about those actions."

"I'm leaving. I'm sure that you can wait with the punishment until I return on Monday." Harry smiled sweetly, hoping that they wouldn't punish him now. He knew their form of punishment and he wasn't looking forward to suffering all weekend.

"Oh, we have got plenty planned for Monday." The deep voice made Harry swallow thickly. The heated glance thrown his way made him realize that he didn't really want to leave.

Draco came back and Harry shook himself out of his moments' hesitation. He smiled at Draco. He may not have wanted to leave his lovers but he had to keep his own life going. He couldn't center his lives on them, it wasn't healthy.

"Are you ready or do you need to say goodbye?" Draco asked with a rather pointed look. Harry ignored it as he did the smirk that he received next.

Instead he approached both Lucius and Severus separately, kissing them quickly and giving them a hug before he stepped back. He shrunk his bags and put them in his pocket before he nodded.

"I am ready." Draco gestured for Harry to come with him. They proceeded outside. Harry knew it wasn't very polite if they activated the portkey here.

The grass in front of the Manor was still a little bit wet with dew. The day was just starting and Harry was anxious to be off. He followed Draco and stopped when the other male stopped.

Draco turned to regard him and said. "Ready?"

Harry took a deep breath. He still hated traveling by port key but it was better than making several stops when Apparating to Romania. Draco took out a dirty coke can and Harry had to smile. He glanced back once at Severus and Lucius who had followed them outside. He was sure that he had said his goodbyes and he waved at them.

"Sure you don't want to say goodbye again?" Draco's voice was kind and Harry shook his head.

"No, we said a lengthy goodbye and besides, it is only for a few days." Draco nodded and then extended the can. Harry took it and when Draco tapped his wand on the can they were off in a whirlwind of colors.

Hp

Harry had hoped that by gaining more experience when traveling with a portkey he would have better balance but that turned out to be a dream. He fell to his knees and blinked into strong sunlight when they arrived.

Draco was more graceful and landed lightly on his feet. Harry had to take a moment to get to his feet and he glanced up when a hand was extended to him. Charlie was standing in front of him, grinning down.

"Hey, Harry." When the dragon keeper was sure that Harry was on his feet and would remain so he went to greet Draco. If Harry though that he had been enthusiastic in greeting Severus and Lucius he was wrong because Draco was even more so. They kissed, deeply and with clear implication that they were lovers. It made Harry smile because it was so clear that they were in love and had missed each other.

Harry would never have expected Draco to end up with a Weasley and then least of all with somebody like Weasley. But they suited each other. He could tell that by the way they interacted each other.

"All right there, Harry?" Charlie turned to regard Harry but he kept an arm around Draco. Draco seemed more at ease and Harry grinned at an equally excited Charlie.

"Yeah, you know me. My balance is only good on a broom." Draco snorted and Harry glared half heartingly. Charlie laughed.

"Come on, I think that you must be hungry after such a long trip." Harry glanced around as he followed Charlie. Romania was a beautiful country. There were mountains around them, high and rocky and there was a wildness that made Harry breath in deeply. He couldn't hear anything and he wondered how far they were from the enclosures.

The place seemed to tingle with magic and Harry's hand tightened on his wand. He didn't feel unsafe but the magic was making him aware. He realized he had walked slower when he noticed that both Draco and Charlie were waiting for him.

"Sorry. I was just taking in the scenery."

"No need to apologize. I figured you'd be able to feel the magic in the air. It is quite powerful. This is an isolated and remote part of Romania but even than some Muggles can get out here. We need a lot of magic to protect the dragons from them and the other way around. Come, it isn't a far walk to my house…"

"Shack you mean." Draco should have looked out of place but strangely he didn't. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"We can't all grow up in a manor. At least it has a sitting room and two bedrooms. That is the most important aspect. When you're sharing a house with six siblings you'll know how to value privacy and space." Harry never had any privacy or more than he cared to have.

"I suppose so." Draco wisely held his tongue and Harry grinned. He felt at ease already.

He had been afraid that he wouldn't get along with either Charlie or Draco but Draco had changed, as had he and they would be fine.

"So, do I get to see any dragons?"

"Of course. That is why you are here, isn't it? Draco told me that you're interesting in persuading a magical animal's degree." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just not sure in what direction to take it. But it is defensibly something I'm looking into."

"So not going for the Quidditch career then?" Draco appeared interested and Harry grimaced and shook his head.

"No, I don't want that. Wasn't that good at it. Well, okay that was a lie. The only thing I really enjoyed doing and was bloody amazing at but it isn't enough to make a living and it seems such a cliché, no I want to do something else with my life. Something, I'll enjoy as well."

It surprised Harry when Draco suddenly rose to make tea. Apparently Draco felt at home here. It was good to see.

"From what I heard you were pretty serious about becoming an Auror as well." It wasn't strange that Charlie had heard that. Harry had been pretty serious about that. There was a time when he though that he could only be that but now he knew that there was so much more he could do and be.

"Yes, I was but that life isn't for me. I don't want all that bloodshed and having to fight dark wizards. I think that I'm a prime target for any lunatic out there who wants to make a name for himself. "These were things he had thought about.

"Ron seems pretty keen on it." Harry nodded. Being an Auror would be good for Ron. His best friend had grown into the role since he had worked there and he enjoyed it. Harry had tried it but it hadn't been for him. But that was alright, there was another job out there for him. Something that suited him and something that he loved to do.

He thanked Draco when the older wizard set a cup of tea down in front of him. He leaned forward to add sugar and milk. He was thirsty, travelling did that to him. He took a sip and had to suppress a moan. The tea was excellent and he didn't know what taste it was but it was good.

Draco smirked at him and said. "That is mint tea. My transfigurations master gave me this special bland from Dusseldorf. Charlie fell in love with it instantly, just as he did with me." Charlie rolled his eyes and shook his head at Harry; Draco frowned at his lover as he asked. "Did you say something?"

"Of course not, darling."

Harry watched the interactions between them with a smile. "So how did you meet?"

"Yes, now that is a story not well known." Draco put down his own saucer and turned to Charlie. "So shall we tell him the real tale or the romanticized version that your mother seems to love?"

"You have been to the Burrow already?" Harry was amazed. He knew that Mrs. Weasley would welcome anybody but still it was weird that apparently the Weasleys knew about their relationship even before Lucius did. In that moment Harry vowed never to tell that to Lucius.

"Yes, Charlie stayed at the burrow for a time; especially after the war…well I'm sure that you're aware to that fact. We…we actually met properly in the aftermath of the Final Battle. Charlie was tending to the wounded and I helped him levitate some of the debris away. Apparently he was so impressed by my skills and my charm…"

"Hardly. He caught my eye, yes; I can't and won't deny that. He's a handsome man and he knows it. No, it was several months later during one of the Ministry's many balls that he actually impressed me. That was after Narcissa had passed and I was considering going back to Romania. We got to talking and one thing led to another."

"Now that isn't true, either, Charlie and you know it. No, we had a fling I suppose you can call it and Charlie left for Romania and I for Germany, we ran into each other again when my master had to go to Vienna and Charlie happened to be there. This time I decided not to let him go. We managed to make it work and there is the story." Draco shrugged and then rose to his feet again. "So what is your story, Potter? How did you end up in my father's and Severus' bed? "

Harry choked on his drink and Draco smirked as he put a glass of scotch in front of Harry.

"Bringing out the hard liquor already?"

"I have a feeling that we need it. Now, come on spill. I need to hear this story…"

"But you knew about the relationship between Lucius and Severus?" Draco nodded and gestured for Harry to take a sip. It shouldn't have surprised that Draco knew. Harry drained his glass and waited for Draco to start talking. The Slytherin rolled his eyes and said.

"Fine, yes, I knew. Father told me before he persuaded the relationship. He wouldn't have done it otherwise if I had objected. But father does not like to be alone. Do not get me wrong, he really cares for you and Severus, a lot and I'm not judging or anything but father cannot be alone and he isn't meant to be."

Harry nodded. "Neither are you." He said. Draco inclined his head and then gestured with his glass.

"Well get to it."

"There isn't much to tell. I went to the manor in Christmas Eve to deliver something and I kinda collapsed in the hallway because I was so sick. Lucius and Severus nursed me back to health and I kinda never left after that. Or I kept coming back, however you look at it." Harry shrugged and sipped his tea again. There wasn't anything else to the story.

"I was expecting a different story. Father must have liked you a great deal to take you in when you were ill."

"I don't agree with you, Draco. Lucius is a very charming and nice man." Charlie said.

"Yes, when he wants to be. Father is learning that he does not have to show the outside world his mask any longer. He's struggling with it but he's adapting. Father is a nice man, a strict one but a nice man. He just never learned to properly show it. He can be like Severus in that regard. His mask was very important because often his life and ours depended on it. He's learning to let it go. I think that you can help him with that."

"I hope I can. I don't mind if he shows more emotions in private but I do not want to be a dirty little secret. I want to show the world my relationship even when the world does not have to be a part of it."

Harry had no desire to share his personal life with the world. He had enough of that during his Hogwarts years. He tried to yawn discreetly but Charlie saw it anyway and said.

"Perhaps we should show Harry where he sleeps and after that I can show you around the dragon enclosure if you want, Harry."

Harry nodded. Yes he would like that very much.

Hp

The dragon enclosure was hidden well within the Carpathian Mountains. The mountain range covered most of Romania and Harry was sure that a lot of things could be hidden within them. Charlie lived right on the edge of the enclosures in a small village that seemed to be home to only dragon keepers and their families.

They took brooms with them and Harry had to suppress the urge to fly faster and explore. He made sure to stay close to Charlie who was flying beside him. "So what do you think?"

"It is gorgeous. I can understand why you want to work here and why you're reluctant to leave."

"Yes, you don't find this sort of thing back in England or in London. I'm glad that Draco liked it here as well. In winter it can be remote because there is nothing for miles and the weather can be ghastly. Snowstorms are common here." The weather seemed alright now. It was a nice day with sunshine and the temperature wasn't too hot, perfect for flying.

They flew in silence until Harry could feel strong wards pass over him. He shivered in responds because the magic was so strong. Charlie noticed and said.

"We need to have strong wards up to make sure that no dragons can escape or Muggles can come in. We do not want to have any problems like that."

Harry was shaking his head like a dog shaking away water. "Yeah, I can imagine that. The world would never be the same again if the Muggles discovered dragons." Harry was keen to see the dragons. They were magnificent creatures.

"Well some say that this world needs to be changed…"

"It already has. But I think that our future does lie in the Muggles world. We need to find a way to work together with them, especially the muggle born. They are our future because we tried without; Voldemort tried that and look where it got him."

"Glad your views haven't changed since we last met. Let's land there, I can take your in by foot. We have some dragons breeding close by and we don't want to disturb them." Harry nodded and followed Charlie as he landed. He was going to follow Charlie's lead cause he was the expert here.

They landed and Harry shrunk his broom in order to carry it around. Charlie grinned up at him and in that moment Harry saw the resembles between all of the Weasley's males.

"So, ready for some fun?" Harry nodded, Charlie's enthusiasm was catching.

Hp

"Ouch." Harry grimaced as he had to laugh. Draco shook his head at him and handed him a potion's vial before taking a look at the huge gash and burn on Harry's leg. Harry's ribs were a bit tender because he had been slammed into the boulder.

Charlie had helped him home and now Harry couldn't stop laughing. He coughed, sure that maybe one of his ribs might be broken.

"Trust in the both of you to end up injured on the first day. Charlie, do you remember me telling father that I would make sure Harry wasn't in any danger."

Charlie winced as he sat down before propping up his foot. "I remember, Draco but I didn't know that the Chinese Greenhorn would be so vicision. She had no right to be in the area and we didn't know that she was laying a nest. If I had known I would have never taken Harry through that route."

Draco shot Charlie a look but Harry could tell it was softening the moment he noticed how hurt Charlie was. They may have been putting up brave faces but they had been pretty banged up.

"I thought it was brilliant."

"Of course you would. You're a Gryffindor. You would think getting killed is brilliant." Draco got to his feet and cast a healing spell on Charlie's swollen ankle. Charlie groaned as the bone settled back into place. He pulled Draco towards him to sit in his lap and kissed him gently.

Harry looked away from the obvious affection between them. He sat up a bit straighter and winced again. This may take a little bit longer to heal as he glanced down at his leg. The dragon had gotten lucky and Harry's reflexes had been too slow.

The dragon had been vicious and before either Charlie or Harry could react she had been upon them and Harry was tossed into a boulder and Charlie tried to interfere. He had been tossed through the air as well, landing on his ankle the wrong way and breaking it. The dragon had turned her attention back to Harry in order to bake him when he tried to crawl away.

Luckily Charlie had managed to call for help from a keeper who was close by and together they had managed to subdue the dragon. Harry was glad for that. He wasn't sure if his leg would have survived much longer. There were second degree burn marks on there and Harry had been lucky that Charlie had known first aid.

Now, in the safety of Charlie's cabin, it seemed pretty funny. Charlie had given him a pain potion that had been a little bit too much and he was a little bit woozy. He suspected that some food and sleep would set him right.

"How much did you give him?" Draco asked next.

"Half a vial at the most…."

"Of the stuff you usually take? It may be too much for him. I'll make him some food and he can sleep on the bed I suppose."

Charlie nodded and moved closer to Harry, sitting beside him on the couch. "Alright, let's see about that leg of yours."

Despite the pain medication, Harry winced as Charlie probed the wound. The general healing spell cast on his leg tingled and the wound closed. Charlie rubbed some ointment, a thick paste, on the burn and said. "We need to let it heal on its own. Get some sleep, either Draco or me will check upon you during the night to make sure you're alright."

"Guess not sending any message to Severus or Lucius?" Harry tried not to move too fast. His ribs ached and he probably bruised them.

"No, better not. I do not put it above father to rush down here to come and collect you. No, at least until we can make sure that the healing potion left your system." Draco handed Harry a cup of tea before glaring at Charlie. "Mr. Weasley has a rather high pain threshold and he doesn't always remember that not everybody is like that. The pain medication he takes can make others quite woozy, as you may have noticed."

"So now what?"

"You finish your tea, Potter while I make your bed and then Charlie will make some supper and after that it is bedtime. We will want you functioning again tomorrow because if not, well, let's just say that father will not be pleased with us. Not to mention Severus. I do not fancy to having to face his wrath."

Harry took a sip of his tea and closed his eyes. He felt a little bit better already. He didn't want to worry his lovers and he had been used to acting alone but he never wanted to lie to them.

"And my ribs?" He winced again as he stretched.

"Yeah, those will need to heal on their own. We're no healers and I only know the basics. You will have to get used to the discomfort and be careful with any sudden movement for the next few days."

"Perhaps I do need to send that letter now. They will not be pleased when I come home and they cannot greet me in their usual fashion." Harry grinned at Draco's grimace. He merely finished his tea and asked "So what's for dinner?"

"Something with beef. You'll enjoy it, I'm sure. I am a good cook." Draco grimaced again and Harry's grin widened. Charlie rolled his eyes and then turned around to focus on his lover as he said.

"Hey, stop with that. Who was begging me the other night…?"

"Okay, too much information…" Harry carefully shifted until he was more comfortable. He looked at his leg. The burn looked better already. Laying down made him feels a little bit better and a little less giddy and Harry fell asleep.

Hp

Harry woke up the next morning, buried under a blanket and with sore ribs. His leg was probed up on a pillow and he blinked into the strong sunlight pouring into the cabin. Somebody was puttering around the kitchen and Harry sat up with a groan. Charlie appeared in the doorway, grinning at him.

"Morning, Harry."

"Hey." Harry grimaced at the black and blue skin as he lifted up his shirt. This may take a few days to heal.

"Up for some breakfast? Draco is still in bed. I doubt he will rise before noon." Charlie put a plate of eggs in front of Harry and Harry's mouth watered. He was hungry. Every movement hurt and he wondered how much he could do today if his ribs hurt but he ate with his usual appetite.

"I suppose that there isn't much we can do."

"You can come with me to shadow me cause I'm not doing anything too strenuous today. We are bringing a dragon for examination. It is a male and we can visit some of the dragonlings if you're interested. Some are hand reared. You may like that. Or you can stay here with Draco."

"No, I would love to see the dragons."

"Okay, good. We will leave in an hour, if you want to shower, fee free."

With that Charlie dug into his own breakfast. Harry was quick to finish his and went to get his shower. Moving was a little bit slower than he would have liked. He winced when he stood underneath the stream and could see his own chest.

_Yeah there is no way I can hide this from Lucius and Severus. I guess there is no fixing that. I hope that they will let me leave again._

Harry had to take it slow the rest of the day as he followed Charlie around the dragon enclosure. The dragon they saw up close had been sedated luckily. It was a gorgeous creature and Harry loved every moment of it. He even forgot the pain for a while, sometimes moving faster than he should and winced with a twinge of pain.

Draco came to join them for a picnic and Harry wasn't sure what they were eating but it tasted delicious. The food Draco brought was finished pretty quickly and after that they watched Charlie and some of the other keepers take care of the dragons.

Draco joined him and they just talked about random things, not caring about any of the subject. They seemed to stay clear of some subjects, such as Voldemort and the war but it was natural. It wasn't forced and Harry realized that they could be friendly towards another. Any hatred that seemed to have existed between them had evaporated and they had moved on from that. Harry was glad for that. He knew Lucius would appreciate any good relationship between his lover and his son.

Hp

The weekend was over too soon and while Harry had enjoyed himself immensely he was also quite glad to be going home. He got a big Weasley hug from Charlie, which made him wince all the more, and a note saying he was always welcome before Draco portkey'd him home.

The portkey was as uneventful as always but it jarred his ribs even more. Harry was glad when they landed on the lawn. The big doors of the Manor were a bit heavy but Harry called out a greeting.

The house seemed to be empty and he wondered where everybody was.

"Father is probably in his study…"

"Or the library, Severus likes to read there." Harry didn't mention the other things that they liked to do in the library, especially in front of the big fireplace on the soft rug. He led the way up to the library. Taking a deep breath he opened the door.

He was greeting with by the sight of seeing both his lovers reading, both in different chairs. Lucius was the first to rise as he greeted Harry first by a deep kiss before he went to greet his son. Severus greeted Harry slightly more enthusiastic with a slow snog. Harry groaned softly into the kiss. When Severus wrapped an arm around him, Harry winced.

He knew he had been caught out as the dark eyes fixed on him. Severus' eyes narrowed into a glare as he said, stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest. "What happened?"

"Uhm nothing…"

"Try again." Severus was using his Professor voice and Harry swore as his cock twitched. Apparently it was right up his alley that he liked it when Severus used that voice.

"We had a run in with an angry dragon when we were flying and I was tossed into a boulder. It was an accident. I just bruised my ribs slightly…" Harry tried to grin but Severus shook his head.

"Really, your luck, Potter. I would not be surprised if you came back limping or with missing limbs. Be assured that I am quite fond of all of your limbs." Harry knew they were going to make pay in some other way, probably by withholding sex. "Oh yes, a letter came for you. I believe it is the results of your NEWTS."

**I am kinda leaving you hanging there. So what do you want Harry to either pass or fail or what? I hope you liked the chapter, yes there was a lack of sex but hopefully it will be made up in the next chapter. **

**In the next chapter: Severus and Lucius take care of Harry by making sure he doesn't do anything strenuous. Harry in the meantime has to resort to some sneaky behavior in order to get what he wants. That and more in the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I apologize for my lack of updating but I have been offered an internship at a zoo in Australia. I have accepted it and I have recently moved over there, like a month ago, so I've been a little bit insane with everything. But anyway back to writing. Let's begin.**

Patience had never been Harry's virtue. He knew it was considered good manners to wait until opening his letter or rushing off to find his letter until the guests had left but Harry was ready for Draco to leave. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Severus' fingers were doing things that they should not be doing. Especially since his lover was giving him that look that promised consequences later and not of the good kind.

Harry winced when Severus' fingers brushed his ribs. Draco gave him a smile and a wink before he said. "I suppose I better be off. The Portkey is leaving within a few minutes and I'm quite sure that you have things that you would rather be doing. Or should I say somebody?"

If his ribs hadn't been so sore Harry would have been sure that he would have coughed. Lucius instead rolled his eyes and said. "And here I thought that you would look after Harry…"

"Oh we did. But Charlie just happened to glance the other way when that dragon attacked. You just have to be a bit more careful with him, father. At least for the next few days. Now, I'll be off. Take care, Harry!"

"See you later, Draco. Please do keep in touch."

"I'll make sure to check upon you in a few days. When father decides to forgive me and for Severus to let you out of his sights again." Draco winked at him and then walked out of the door. Harry hoped that him getting home injured would not have any negative impact on any relationship between Lucius and Draco, or between Severus and Draco.

"Now that we have got you to yourselves I think that you need to get undressed…" Harry turned around on his way to the kitchen. He frowned at Lucius and smirked before he said.

"Isn't it a bit early to try and get me naked? I've only been home for maybe 10 minutes." His smile faltered when he saw that neither of his lovers seemed to be amused. He sighed again and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorframe. "Look, I get that you're worried and yeah it could have been a lot worse but I'm fine, honestly. I'm just a bit sore but no worse than I would have been had I been playing Quidditch. And besides, it is supposed to be a hazzard of the job if you want."

"Is this your subtle way of telling us that you're going to take up a job as a dragon keeper in Romania?" Severus sneered at him. It was only because Harry knew his lover so well was that he could see the well hidden concern that Severus managed to mask.

"Oh Merlin no, I have no desire to move that far away from you both. I'm more then content to stay here and be spoiled rotten. Now, if you'll both excuse me I would very much like to read my letter from the Ministry. After that I'll happily crawl into bed or on the couch and let you both take care of me. You can play healer all you want, just let me get the damn letter." Harry rarely got frustrated but he did really want to know his NEWT results.

"How about you get on that couch now, strip and cast an _Accio_? I believe that is one spell that you have mastered reasonably well." Severus pointed to the couch and Harry sighed. He really had no desire to do either of those things.

He used to just ignore his injuries until either the point of collapse or until they had gone away on their own. He had never had somebody take care of him before. He glanced up at Severus but the man's eyes were hard. He heaved another deep sigh and winced. He rubbed at his chest and then shook his head. He doubted that this was a battle he could win because he knew Severus.

"If I strip, does that get me extra points?" Severus' eyes remained hard but Lucius smiled as he said.

"If you behave, I could be persuaded to prepare dinner for you."

"You know where to find the phone numbers for the take out places? Or perhaps I should have to teach you how to teach the phone first. Look, can we do this in like 10 minutes? Cause there is no reason for you to ask me to strip when I'm wounded! You don't even ask for how the weekend was without giving me a fucking order!" Anger that Harry had not even realized he was feeling, was pushing to the surface, coming out in a shout. Perhaps it was his frustration or his impatience but he just wanted to see the damn letter and nothing more.

He balled his first, staring at both Severus and Lucius hard. He was quite sure that he would have exploded with rage if they had shared a look. Lucius's eyes hardened slightly and Severus' lips thinned but both of them remained silent.

Harry waited, sure that either one of them would have something to say. If he knew Severus' temper he was quite sure that the Potions Master would retaliate in kind. Part of Harry wanted to fight. Things had been going so well between Lucius, Severus and himself that in the end it would only go wrong. Another part of him wondered if this was it, would they break up with him now and send him on his way?

The moment seemed to stretch forever, almost like the final battle when Harry had been waiting for the Voldemort to strike. Only this seemed more important. This was part of his future.

"You are right, brat. Go and get your letter. We will wait here until you get back and then we shall discuss what transpired this weekend." This was hardly an apology but to Harry it meant as much. He knew Severus and it was enough that his lover had said what he had said.

Hp

His hands were shaking and Harry tried to get them to stop. He didn't want to accidentally rip the letter in pieces. He put it down again before picking it back up. But still he couldn't open it. He put it down again and picked it up again.

_Come on, it is just a letter. You can open it, easily. You have done this so many times, opening letter. You can do the same now. I just don't get why the Ministry doesn't just make a talking letter. It would be so much easier…_

Slender hands took the letter out of his hands, careful not to pry it too much and rip it open. Harry glanced up, straight into Severus' dark eyes. The Potions Master sat down next to Harry at the table, shuffling his chair closer until their legs were touching.

Harry didn't know what to say. There was a sudden lump in his throat and he swallowed thickly. He was so nervous that he was sure he could blurt out anything. He glanced down at the table, feeling Severus' eyes on him.

The scraping sound of another chair being pulled away from the table didn't even make him glance up. Severus put the letter back on the table, pushing it towards Harry. Harry looked up at Lucius as the other man rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like one of us to open the letter?"

Harry wanted to shake his head but he betrayed himself and nodded. He was quite sure that his Slytherins would see this as a weakness. But they continued to surprise him as Severus rested a hand on Harry's arm.

His lover's expression was kind, kinder then Harry had ever seen him, even when he had been sick. He glanced back up at Lucius and then suddenly pushed his chair back. He felt the need to walk around and do something with his hands, other than just sitting here and staring at the letter.

"I'm going to make tea, does anybody want some?" Even his voice sounded a bit higher. Damn, when had this become so important to him? Lucius looked a bit surprised at the sudden change in behaviour. Severus merely pulled the letter forward to open it and said.

"Yes, I would like a cup."

Grateful, Harry nodded and busied himself. He decided to prepare the tea the Muggles way, by running the tap loudly so he wouldn't hear any sounds of a letter being opened. He focussed on his task at hand, making sure to fill up the kettle before he put it on the stove. He used his wand to light the fire and making the kettle boil.

He glanced over briefly to see that Severus had opened the letter before he glared at the kettle again. He didn't want to know. He hadn't been able to read Severus' face but that didn't matter. He really didn't want to know if he had passed or failed. He had probably failed anyway. It wasn't as if he was particular good at anything besides Defence and getting in the way. His eyes narrowed at the kettle, making the thing whistle even louder.

_Who am I kidding? Why did I even think that I could do this and apply to a university? I'm no Hermione. I'm not smart. Hell, even in the Final Battle it was luck that saved me and not any particular skill? I'm not good at anything; I probably failed half of the subjects and…._

Dimly Harry became aware that his name was being called and he glanced up. He forced a smile to his face and said. "It's fine. No need to sugar coat it, I suppose. We all know that I'm not really good at any theoretical stuff anyway. I'll just redo and study even harder next time. Perhaps I'm just going to take a year off instead and just focus on getting over my issues before I attempt to take them again…"

He was babbling but he didn't care. It was better to allow any silence to fall between them. It was better to being told that he had actually failed. Because a part of him was still hoping that he had passed. Though that hope was dwindling by the second as Harry kept talking. He couldn't read Lucius or Severus' expressions. He didn't know what the letter actually said. Perhaps he had done so bad that the Ministry didn't even want to give out his grades.

"I doubt the Ministry will allow you to retake the NEWTS when you passed them. But perhaps they will make an exception for their saviour." Severus smirked as he pushed the letter across the table for Lucius to read.

Harry could only stare at the Potions Master while Lucius let out a whistle. "Those are some impressive marks, Harry. I think that this calls for a celebration."

"And something stronger then tea." Severus waved his wand at the kettle to shut the thing up and then rose to his feet. He rounded the stove and pulled Harry into an embrace. Harry was still staring at the letter in shock. He had actually passed?

He couldn't believe it, not until Severus softly said. "I'm proud of you, Harry. You did very well. Congratulations."

"I passed? I actually passed? You're not just lying to me to make me feel better." Harry would have pinched himself but Severus' embrace was too tight and instead he pulled his lover's head down for a deep kiss. It was rare to be praised by Severus and that and above anything made him realize he had in fact passed.

His head was pulled away and Lucius' mouth replaced Severus, kissing him just as deeply. Harry moaned into the kiss, struggling a little so he could embrace both his men. The movement made his ribs hurt and he hissed out a breath in pain. Severus eased away, making certain to still hold Harry but just not his tight. Harry groaned in disappoint, even when Lucius broke the kiss.

"I think that we may have to hold onto that celebration." Lucius finally decided, pulling away.

"Now wait a minute. I'm sure that there are _other _things we can do, right? Perhaps play around with some of those lovely presents that you gave me." He smiled innocently. There were plenty of things that they could do. He could think of a few things he would like to try.

Lucius' eyes darkened with arousal and Harry was quite sure that he could almost feel Severus hardening just because of the sheer suggestion. He moved his hand, slowly trailing it down Severus' chest and towards his cock. With his other hand he reached behind him, pulling Lucius flush against him by pinching his butt. It startled him and made him bump into Harry. Harry pushed back his arse back against his lover's, slowly moving his hips.

A groan sounded somewhere but then hands clammed down on his arms, holding him in place as Severus hissed. "Stop it this instance!"

"Why should I? I thought you two didn't mind while I…."

"You're wounded and we really shouldn't…._Ah…_" Severus let out a strangled gasp as Harry made us of the distraction to lick at Severus' throat. He knew it was sensitive, especially the area where the deep scars were. He however had every intention of abusing that information if it got him what he wanted. And that was sex on the kitchen table, or against the counter, or the stove, he wasn't really picky.

He sucked lightly on the skin, knowing full well what he doing. He was also fully prepared to see this through to the end, whatever end that may be, as long as either one of his lovers was buried inside of him. He trailed his other hand past Lucius' hip and towards his groin, making sure to keep his touch light. He knew that was a sure way to drive him insane.

Perhaps even to the point where they would forget their little rule. But if there was one thing that Harry hadn't counted on, was Severus' absolute stubborn mindedness. The man could out stubborn Voldemort or Dumbledore if he put his mind to it. And at this moment what was on Severus' mind was Harry and not in the way Harry intended. Despite being completely hard, Severus still managed to push Harry away, keeping him at arm's length.

"No more." He gasped. Lucius followed his example, both of them crowding Harry back against the stove where he stood panting. Lucius removed himself from them both to stand a little ways beyond. He crossed his arms over his heaving chest, looking deliciously dishevelled. His long hair was mused and Lucius pushed it back with one hand before he focussed on Harry.

"Severus is right. While a celebration is in order, something slightly less strenuous will do as well. Perhaps a nice dinner?"

"Or we could take a bath. A bath is relaxing. And you could give me a massage. Or I could take the bath and you both have sex in the shower while I watch, how about that?" Merlin, just the mental imagines were nearly enough to make him come.

Severus fixed him with a glare. "Why do I have a feeling, Mr Potter that you will find other things to do with your hands? No, I think it is better if your hands remain where we can see them. Perhaps tying you to the bedposts is an option."

Harry could have sworn that Severus did it on purpose to make his voice extra silky. He must have known what it was doing to Harry. He swallowed thickly and actually had to close his eyes. All he needed was just one touch to set him off. His hand was already drifting down when….

"I believe that we told you not to do that. Do you really want to know what the consequences are going to be?" Harry opened his eyes and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you won't lay a hand on me, what do I have to do to get off around here? Would you rather I humped the table?"

"I would rather that you sat down at the table while we cater to your every wish."

"Not my every wish if you refuse to lay a hand on me." Harry grumbled. He pushed himself away from the stove, turning around to cast a reheating spell at the kettle. He feared he was going to need that cup of tea after all.

Hp

_There must be different laws concerning time that depend on one's mood. _

Harry was sure of it. How else could you explain that time flew past when you had fun and completely slowed down when you had no idea what to do with yourself?

He had spent some time catching up on some reading and had on one point even thought of writing letters to his friends. But in the end, yeah, he was still bored. Severus and Lucius had installed him in the library, saying that since it was nearly in the middle of the house; Harry would have no reason to be bored. Oh, how wrong they were. Harry had moved past the old regular boredom and was now completely in the going out of my mind territory.

He sighed and glanced around. He considered calling out but that had grown old when both his lovers had refused to come in after the past five times Harry had done this. Apparently he was only allowed to call out when he needed something urgent.

_Well I do need something but they refuse to give it to me. I mean, how strenuous can it be when I'm just sitting here and not doing anything. Dammit, they even refused to take a shower together while I'm taking a bath. They don't like it when I touch myself so I think it's only fair when they touch me instead but they refuse that as well. Bloody Slytherins, surely there has to be a way around this. _

He wasn't even allowed to play with the toys they had given him. Like he could even do everything on his own. He sighed again. He eyed the door. He wouldn't put it beyond either of them to put a monitoring spell on the room to warn them when Harry left the room for anything other than the bathroom. This was ridiculous. It wasn't as though Harry was seriously injured and besides, he had something to celebrate. He at least deserved something.

Fed up, he took up his wand and whispered. "_Accio _Harry's toys." He had no idea if it was going to work but come on; surely his luck hadn't all dried up in the Final Battle?

He closed his eyes and grinned when something hit his palm. He glanced down and his eyes widened. Well, apparently they hadn't locked all of his toys away. He held up the small vibrator. He was going to have fun with this, he just knew it.

Moving carefully, Harry sat up. He undid his jeans slowly, making sure not to make too much noise. He had to bit his lip when some of the moves he made jarred his ribs slightly. He kicked his shoes off when he pushed his jeans down. He wiggled around on the couch before managing to drop his jeans on the other end of the couch. His boxers soon followed.

Harry wasn't taking any chances so he made sure to stay on the couch. He glanced at his wand. Would it be too suspicious if he Summoned lube as well? It was worth a shot.

He raised his wand and whispered the incantation again. He frowned when one of the closed drawers in the library began to rattle. He put more power behind the Summoning spell and the rattling became louder. It was almost as though there was something desperately trying to get out of the drawer. Focusing Harry threw even more power behind the spell and suddenly the drawer shot open and a bottle of lube came to float in front of Harry. He smirked.

_Well, well, apparently he wasn't the only one hiding things. I wonder what else Lucius had hidden around here._

But that was a question for another time because at the moment he had other things to occupy him. Moving carefully he crouched down on the couch. He undid the lid on the bottle and coated his fingers in the thick liquid. It was better to move too much then not enough, especially with things like this. Wandless, he cast a general cleaning spell on himself before he reached backwards.

He circles his hole gently before carefully pushing a finger in. He hissed out a breath between clenched teeth as he pushed in deeper. He stretched himself carefully, trying to make it feel good. It didn't feel as good as when either of his lovers did it but it still felt pretty amazing. He added another finger, making it feel even better. He stretched himself slowly, enjoying the burn.

When he was sure that he had stretched himself enough he pulled his fingers out and took the vibrator. He made sure to coat it in as much lube as he could, just to be sure.

It burned even more but Harry was sure to go slow. He pushed the vibrator in with caution. It took his body a moment to adjust but seeing as it was actually smaller then both his lovers in size and Harry had stretched before it didn't take him as long as he thought it would. No, the device was slender and longer so it didn't take too long until it was nestled securely. Harry sighed in relief before reaching for his wand to turn the vibrator on.

He let out a strangled moan as the vibrator started vibrator immediately. It made him feel so good and so naughty all at the same time. His cock had been half heart the entire time he had been preparing himself but as the vibrating picked up speed it hardened immediately.

He glanced down at himself and grinned. Come on, they couldn't expect him to behave himself now. Sometimes you had to make due with the resources you had and Harry decided to do exactly that.

He grasped his cock firmly with one hand. There was still some of the lube on his hands and it felt amazing to touch himself like this. It had been far too long in his opinion. He closed his eyes as he moved his hand faster and faster, slicking himself up. He increased his rhythm, biting his lip as the vibrator against his prostate was enough to send him over the edge. His hand almost flew over his cock, the lube causing enough delicious friction to almost make him come.

He threw his head back, preparing to come when suddenly…. A constrictive band appeared around the base of his cock, starving off his orgasm. Harry looked up, startled. He opened his mouth to say something when Severus said.

"You honestly think that anything you can say is going to convince us that you were not doing what it looked like you were doing." The Potions Master raised an eyebrow. Harry smirked at his lover and asked.

"What did it look like?"

"Like you were pleasuring yourself with a vibrator up your arse." Lucius answered. Harry merely shrugged and winked. He changed positions, groaning slightly at the vibrator still happily vibrating away.

"What can I say, I was bored and this certainly took the edge of things..." He was quite pleased to notice that both Lucius and Severus seemed as aroused as he was. Well, maybe not _as _aroused but that was beside the point.

"You look like you are tethering on the edge to be honest." Severus' fingers were almost twitching and Harry grinned. He stroked his cock again, enjoying what he was doing to his lovers. Just the very sight of him doing this made them aroused and causing them to have trouble keeping their hands to himself.

"You want a taste?" He asked, lifting his hand and licking at it. Lucius swallowed almost audibly. Harry kept his eyes on his men as he stroked his cock with his other hand. He closed his eyes. He wondered how long it would take before they came forward and…

It didn't even take five seconds before another hand replaced his own. They set the rhythm he liked and with a whispered spell later both the vibrator disappeared and the constricting band around his cock. The sudden rush had Harry coming with a loud shout. He didn't even know which name he called because his mind went completely blank with the orgasm that seemed to short circuited his brain.

He slumbered forward and hands caught him. His eyes flew open and he grinned while gasping for breath. "Knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of me."

"You do make it very difficult for us, Mr Potter." Lips pressed a kiss against his forehead and Harry allowed his head to fall back against Lucius' shoulder. Both of his men were seated beside him. His legs were resting in Severus' lap and he was lying with his head against Lucius' chest. Severus' fingers were stroking his ankle, just lighting up and down and Lucius' hand was buried in Harry's hair, tousling it just slightly.

"See, that wasn't too strenuous?" He grinned up at them. Lucius' sigh ruffled his hair and Harry tilted his head back slightly.

"I suppose that it is true. But we are not going to have sex with you, at least not now. No, what you need is a shower because you have an appointment in an hour."

"No, I don't. I'm quite sure that I have the whole day off." Harry was sure of it.

"Actually, a letter arrived for you an hour ago. It was an urgent one. Two letters actually. Both Oxford and Cambridge send an owl to invite you for an interview today. If you are really inclined then you can tell them that you are busy if you are so inclined but I suggest that…."

Severus stopped talking because Harry was already rising to his feet. He turned around, picking up his wand as he said. "Well come on, we have to hurry up."

Hp

Harry had always thought he would enjoy travelling and visiting other places. But then that year he had spent moving around with Hermione and Ron had almost convinced him off the opposite. But that had never really been travelling. It had been more survival. No, this time it was different. This time it wasn't really visiting either, especially when Severus Apparate him directly to Oxford. Harry took a deep breath. Now he felt nervous for a whole other reason.

"Now you know where you have to be? I shall be waiting for you at the pub." Severus' face betrayed nothing but his hand lingered just a moment longer on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to face the Potions Master. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Severus to accompany him but he knew better. No, he was an adult and he needed to be seen like an adult.

He steeled himself and stepped away. "Yes, thank you."

Severus' expression softened slightly he lowered his voice and said. "You will do very well, Harry. Just be yourself and we shall take it from there. They will love you, as all people seem to do."

Harry smiled and nodded. He was still feeling nervous. He had used his own name but he hoped that they would have asked him to come for an interview because of his NEWT scores and not because of his fame.

He began walking, turning around to send Severus one last wave before he took a deep breath. He had faced off against a Dark Lord. He could do an interview.

The walk was beautiful, filled with old buildings and grasslands. There didn't seem to be many students about but seeing as it was mid-afternoon Harry wasn't too worried. He took his time to try and get his bearings. He could feel the magic coming from some of the buildings, surprising him. It was an old magic, not as old as Hogwarts but still older than some of the buildings in London. He finally came upon what would have to be the reception.

A witch was waiting for him. She was dressed in maroon robes and had a kind smile. "Mr Potter?" She asked. When Harry nodded, she stepped forward and continued. "My name is Professor Amelia Smith. I'm from the faculty of science and in particular life science, something which the magical animal degree is part of. Your interview will be with me. I am so glad that you were able to come at such short notice."

"I was surprised to receive the invitation actually." Harry smiled at her. She put him at ease and she didn't glance up at his scar once.

"Well, we had to move fast because the admissions are almost closing and we only have several spaces left. The course only has some select spaces even though it is not very popular. It seems that curse breaking or a flashing career as an Auror is far more popular these days."

"Well, I've been there and done that so I am looking for something new." Harry followed her to a small office. The desk took up most of the room but all the walls were filled with bookcases and stuffed to the ceiling with books. Harry grinned as he glanced around. It almost looked as he would have imagined Severus' office to look like if the man had to give up his beloved Potions.

"Would you care for some coffee or tea?" Amelia was very kind and Harry accepted the tea she gave him. He felt at ease immediately. He took a sip and Amelia turned back to him.

"Perhaps we can start with you telling me why you want to go into this field?" She smiled politely as Harry put his tea cup down. He mulled over his answer for a moment before he said.

"I want to help people. That was actually the first thing I wanted to do but then I took it further and I realized it isn't really people I want to help but animals. This war has not only hurt and killed people but it harmed nature as well. I have been fascinated by magical creatures even when the subject at Hogwarts wasn't all that I wanted from it."

"You didn't elect the subject to take a NEWT in?" Apparently Amelia had glanced at his records and for that Harry was glad. He grinned at her and said.

"I could give you a whole speech about that it was a mistake I made when I was young but to be honest I never really thought about what I wanted to become when I was done with Hogwarts. Part of it was that I would never expect to survive Hogwarts to be honest. I picked a career as an Auror because my dad and my godfather had been Aurors and it seemed like a good career at the time, especially with a Dark Lord on my tail. It also had to do with the fact that my best friend picked the same classes as I did. I have been interested in animals and it is something I can see myself doing. However which direction I want to go in, that I don't know." Harry decided to be honest. There was no sugar-coating it.

Much to his surprise Amelia smiled at him. "It is quite refreshing to hear an honest answer. I'll be honest with you; magical zoology isn't an easy course. It will take lots of hard work. Not only for the theoretically part but also for the practical part. We shall have to basically take you on a crash course through biology, especially since you missed it in the NEWT care of magical creatures' course. Seeing as this is a science based subject Potions is involved but I do not foresee any problems with that subject. Your mark was very high for your NEWTS so you should be fine. Would it help you if I explained about the course?"

It made Harry curious to what his actual mark for Potions had been. He hadn't even checked out his grades yet because he had refused to open or see the letter. It was enough to know that he passed. He nodded at Amelia and reclaimed his cup of tea.

"Well as you know it is a four year course. The first year is a foundation year which is the same for the entire life science course within Oxford. This is to make it easier to switch courses without switching Universities. Of course there will be some courses that are typical for this course and very important but that speaks for itself. During the second and fourth year you are required to do a work placement. This will be 5 months and is mandatory. In your third year you can pick a major or a direction you want to go in. There will be lab hours scheduled which will be spend taking care of various animals. There are plenty of hands on project to keep you busy. Teamwork will be required in some of the subjects but there are also individual projects. That is the basic outline of the course. Would it be something you are interested in?"

Harry mulled his over as he finished his tea. "It does sound very interested. How does it work out with housing and things like that?"

"You can choice to stay at your own house and Apparate in or you can live on campus. We have selected dorm rooms available." Amelia took out several pieces of parchment and gave them to Harry before she continued.

"You may be interested to know that we also offer courses in animal healing and veterinary work. These can be easily combined. We also offer courses in combination with subjects that relate to ecology and the Muggles world. You will be required to not only learn to do things with magic but also the muggle way. I hope that it is okay with you?"

Harry shrugged. "My mother was a muggle born and I do believe that it is part of our future. I mean there may be a time when we can't live in secret any longer and we would have to blend in. It would only improve my chances for a job if I learned the muggle techniques as well."

Amelia positively glowed as she said. "I think that you will fit in very well here, Mr Potter."

And Harry grinned as well. "Yeah, if you could do me one favour. Could you perhaps tell me what my Potions mark was?"

And as Harry's eyes widened in surprise he just knew that Severus had to be impressed because nobody would have believed he had gotten _that _mark in Potions. And Amelia had to laugh as she saw his shocked expression.

Hp

Harry was sure that he was still shocked as he slipped into the pub where he had promised to meet Severus. He nodded at the people that passed him and approached the table in the corner. Trust in Severus to pick the one table where he could view the entire the pub. He nodded at his lover as he sat down.

Severus put down his paper and even before the Potions Master could open his mouth Harry blurted out. "Why didn't you tell me I got an Outstanding for my Potions NEWT?"

Severus' lips evened out in a smirk and he said. "Would you have believed me if I had told you?"

"Of course…"

One jet black eyebrow rose and Harry sighed before he shook his head. "No, I suppose not." He deflated with a big sigh. "I was not expecting this grade though. I mean, I thought I would pass with an Acceptable but…"

Severus reached out with one hand to lay it on Harry's arm. "Harry, you have studied extremely hard and you did extremely well. I would not have expected anything less from you then an Outstanding. Though I would have been only a little less proud had you achieved an Exceeds Expectations."

Harry couldn't contain the grin on his face. "You mean it?"

"Have you ever known me to lie to you, Mr Potter? Now as we order lunch, perhaps you would be so kind to share on how your interview went?"

Lunch was ordered quickly and despite the rumbling of his stomach, Harry told Severus about the oxford interview. He only paused to take the occasional sip of his ale and stopped when the food came. Too hungry to talk any further he dug into his food. Finally taking the edge of his hunger he asked.

"Isn't Lucius going to join us?" Harry reached out to steal some fries from Severus. He pulled his hand back just in time to prevent the sting hex from being shot his way. Severus put his wand back and said.

"He's arranging some things..."

"Such as?"

"Can nothing be a surprise for you, Mr Potter?"

"I don't like surprises." Harry shrugged.

"I suppose it is a good thing that I'm here then so we can tell you what is going on." Lucius pressed a quick kiss to the top of Harry's head before sitting down. The blond wizard did manage to quickly grab some fries of Severus' plate, despite the stinging hex. "Shall I share the good news then?"

Severus nodded as he finished his coffee.

"We're taking you on a vacation to Mallorca."

Harry's mouth fell open and he stammered. "But…when….and why?"

"We are leaving tonight and as for the why, you worked hard and you deserve a break. And besides, I think that both of us would like to see you in just your swimming trousers for a week."

And with that mental picture in mind of his men in swimming trousers he just knew that this was going to be a great vacation.

**I hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas for the Cambridge interview and of course what our boys get up to on vacation.**

**In the next chapter: Harry gets quite an hard interview at Cambridge but will it be what he wants out of the course? And which school will he pick to attend? And despite never been on vacation, Harry has got plenty of naughty ideas to do. That and more in the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the lack of updates but I've been incredibly busy. I recently finished my internship and moved back to university. But I finally found the time to write again. So let's begin.**

Harry tapped his knees and glanced at his watch. He was early for his appointment but that should not matter. He, believed that it was better to be early then tob e late. He tapped his foot on the ground and glanced around the corridor.

There were a few chairs in an area that was clearly a waiting area. There was a small table and Harry glanced at the magazines lying there. He was too nervous to truly look through them and enjoy them. It could wait. He glanced around the rest of the corridor to pass the time.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry glanced up as the door opened. He rose to his fee tand wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers before he walked towards the young man who had opened the door. He extended his hand and the man ismiled as he introduced himself. "My name is Professor Jonathan Parker."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Harry Potter." Harry smiled to try and not show that he was nervous. The young man was older than he had at first though. There were faint lines around his eyes and mouth that indicated he had laughed a lot. His hair was black and spiky and his grey eyes were kind and sharp. He stepped away to allow Harry to enter.

The room Harry entered was massive. It was easily as big as the Gryffindor common room and Harry had always thought that one had been big. Large bookshelves made up the walls and there was a large fireplace in the middle. For some reason Harry was a bit disapointed. He had been expecting this. But when Professor Parker had introduced himself, Harry had assumed it would have been different.

There were several people seated at a large table. They rose when Harry and Professor Parker came closer. In total there were five people. Three of them were men and two were females. But what struck him as odd was that most of them were young. Harry would have put all of them below the age of 40, which surprised him.

"Harry, may I introduce you to Professor Sydney Simson, Professor Jack Dutch, Professor Joyce Hale, Professor Mike Smith and Professor Carolyn Timson. We are part of the faculity of vetrinary science. The course you are applying for, magical animal managment is part of this."

"Please do sit down, Mr Potter." The woman that had been introduced as Professor Hale had short blond hair and a bright smile. She winked at him and Harry grinned back.

"Would you care for some tea?" Proffessor Simson held up a teapot and Harry gave a relieved nod. He sat down and crossed his legs at the ankles. He was feeling slightly nervous. But that was to be expected.

He liked the fact that he had to proof himself, instead of getting into the course based on his name and things he had achieved. This was something he had to work for and he needed that.

"We are glad that you could meet with us on such a short time." Professor Simson said as he poured the tea. He held up sugar and milk and Harry nodded. He accepted the tea with a muttered "thanks" before taking a sip. It always relaxed him.

"I want to thank you for inviting me to an interview. I know I was late with applying for the course and I did not expect you to accomodate me." Harry awaited their answer. If they said that they were accomodating him because he was their Saviour then he was out of here within a second.

"I have to say that your marks were impressive and we always invite everyone for an interview that applies for this course. So what made you decide to apply for this course, Mr Potter?" Professor Timson crossed her own legs as she met Harry's stare. Her eyes were dark brown and her long dark hair was straight. She didn't smile but Harry met her gaze head on.

"I was always interested in magical animals. I know I have only done one year of care of magical creatures at Hogwarts but I could not fit i tinto my schedule with the classes I was applying for. I always wanted to became an auror."

"What changed your mind?" Professor Timson appeared ruthless but Harry wasn't going to back down.

"I think that the war did. I found that while I do find it interesting to fight of Dark Wizards, I have had enough of saving the world. I think that instead of being an asset to the Ministry I would become a liability. My fame is my downfall here and people would like to challange me to see if they can best Harry Potter. I do not want to do that as my life's work. I have had enough of Dark Lord and everything assocation with them. I chose it because it was the only thing I knew and my family had consisted of Aurors as well. I did not think it through at all because in all honesty, I did not expect to survive this long to make this choice."

Harry took another sip of tea. The Professors exchanged looks and then Professor Smith said. "That does seem like a good enough reason to change your mind. Especially about something as important as concerning what you want to become. It is not a choice made lightly and many people do change their mind. We are here to gauge if you are really interested in this course and willing to invest in this course. It will not be easy, especially for one who has not had any expirience with animals beyond one year of care of magic creatures. Do you have any expectations of this course?"

"I have done my research of course before I applied here. I like the fact that unlike in other university you can start in a broader field and actually have a medical degree concerning animals. My expectations is that I will not only learn a lot about magical animals but also about normal animals. I have not yet decided if I want to work in the wizarding world or in the muggle world." Harry finished his tea and set the cup down.

"I suppose that you would like us to tell you something about the set up of the course." Professor Timson took over again.

"Yes, I would like some more information. But there is one question that has been playing through my mind since I walked into this room. All of the Professors are very young. Is that the case for the whole of the faculity or is it just to impress me?"

Professor Timson finally laughed and shook her head. "They said that you would be charming, Mr Potter. Our faculity is young. Here at Cambridge students often become Professors for a few years after working in the field for a few years. Our Professors are given teaching contracts of 3 years maximum so that new developments in the field can be taught to our students. We believe that it is important that students are taught the latest devlopemts in the field instead of old techniques that can become outdated. Therefore our Professors are young and still work in the field while teaching at Cambridge. I myself have a clinic that treats magical and other animals. Professor Parker works as a dragon trainer during the summer break. He is employed in Hungary as a surgeon. He is one of the few people that works in the field that has this much expirience with dragons and knows so much about them, except perhaps for the dragon handlers themselves."

Harry glanced up at Professor Parker. The man met his eyes and winked, smiling slightly. Harry looked away, flustered. He cleared his throat and then glanced back at the Professors.

"How is the course set up?"

He played with his cup. He refused to meet Professor Parker's eyes again. It had been a while since he had found somebody attractive except for his lovers.

"It is a five year course. The first year is a basic year in which there are vetrinary courses, courses that cover genetics and courses that cover behaviour. In your second year in the final semester you can pick your own courses and start your specialisme. The third year you will do an intership and begin the courses for your specialisme and the same in the fourth year. In the final term of the fourth year and the first term of the fifth year you shall do another intership and after that you shall begin your research project or thesis. It is a lot of practical work and hours in the field. Our students are some of the highest sought after in the field once they graduate." Professor Parker was the one who answered.

"It sounds interesting, I have to admit. But I also have to admit that I have been to Oxford today as well. Their course is interesting. How are things arranged in regards to dorms and studybooks? Would I be responsible for finding my own internship or will that be done for me?"

"Ah, I figured that you would have visited another university. Give Amelia my regard when you see her next." Professor Parker smiled and then continued. "We have dorms available on campus or you can decide to live off campus in a private house. Of course we are connected to the floo network and there are Appration points on campus. Studybooks are included in the tuition and will be rented. You can decide to buy them later but I would suggest that you wait with that until you have decided what you want to specialize in. Internships are partly provided through the university because we have a lot of connections in the work field but students are encouraged to seek their own internships. Students have to apply and we cannot guarantee spots. It depends on the grades and the work the student provides. Letters of reccomendations are written by Professors and each Professors oversees a number of possible internship places, according to the specialisme of the Professor. Does that answer your question?'

"Yes, it does. How high is the chance that I will be accepted into the course?" Harry had to know i fit was worth his time.

The Professors exchanged looks and Professor Timson leaned forward to refill Harry's cup. He shook his head. He didn't need too much tea. They were going to a portkey ride soon enough and he had never been thaat far with a portkey. He was nervous and excited enough about the vacation without adding the need to run to the bathroom every twenty minutes because he had drunk too much tea.

"No thank you, Professor Timson. I have had enough tea for today." The Professor nodded and poured the others tea. She took a sip before she said.

"To be honest, Mr Potter, your grades are exceptional. But we do not only look at grades. We look at motivation and expirience as well. There are students who have more expirience than you. But on the other hand, our classes are small and since the war started we have noticed a lack in applications for this course. People do not see the necesacity of helping animals when they can help people and fight off dark wizards. We do not expect it to pick up anytime soon. Not when our world still needs rebuilding. However we are aware, unlike some people, that not only the human or magical world needs rebuilding but also animals have been wounded in the Final Battle. Our field is depleted and in dire need of fresh blood and expertise. Our course is in dire need of people passionate about animals and we do believe that you do have that. Though we have yet to see it."

"You do not believe me passionate enough?"

Professor Parker leaned forward slightly and said. "Harry, you have been in this room fora bout 30 minutes. You are nervous about meeting with Professors that are only a decade your seniors. This determins your future. There are people walking in through these doors that bubbled over with enthousiasme. We have had people that only said a few words. It is hard to show the passion fort his field through a thirty minute meeting. At this moment I think that all of us are in favor of accepting you into this course. However we cannot give you an unconditional offer. If we were to give you an offer it would have conditions that you would have to meet."

"And what would those conditions be?" Harry leaned forward.

Professor Simson smiled and answered. "You would have to take some extra classes in the practical expirience of the course. These are being given by Professor Parker. After these classes you would have to sit an exam."

"And how many of these classes would I have to take?"

"Two weeks full time should do it. It is short time, I know but we do expect that you will do well." Professor Parker smiled at him and winked.

"Would I be required to say yes right away or can I think about it?"

"We would encourage you to take the time tot hink about this, Mr Potter. I would be severly disapointed would you make a decision right now." Professor Timson inclinded her head. Harry grinned.

"I would not want that." He glanced towards Professor Dutch and Hale. Both Professors had been silent throughout the interview and Harry wondered what kind of impression he had made to those Professors. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask them for their opinion but he held his tongue. Instead he smiled and nodded his head at them. There must be a reason why they were here and why they hadn't said anything.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Harry crossed his legs at the ankles again.

"No, I think that we are done here. Thank you so much for coming here. Do you have any questions for us?"

"No, I think all of my questions have been answered. I have some thinking I need to do. Thank you for having me." Harry rose to his feet and shook the hand of each Professor. The last Professor was Professor Parker who walked him to the door. The Professor extended his hand and said.

"It was an absolute pleasure to meet you, Harry and I look forward to seeing more of you in the future, in my class or in the field as a co worker or perhaps more." The Professor winked as he closed the door, leaving a flustered Harry to make his way home.

Hp

Harry came home to find the whole house nearly upsidedown. There were suitcases in the hallway, large trunks that had him frowning. Surely they were not going away that long. He called out but heard nothing.

His stomach chose that moment to rumble and Harry decided to take a small detour towards the kitchen. He needed something to snack upon. They had not made any plans for dinner and Harry suspected that they would eat their dinner on the beach, something he was looking forward to but in the mean time he needed something to tie him over.

He entered the kitchen to find Severus nursing a cup of coffee at the small table in the corner. The other man glanced up when Harry entered and Harry grinned as he walked over to greet Severus properly.

He could taste the coffee on Severus' lips as he kissed his lover deeply.

"So was your day?" He murmured, breaking away to take a sip of Severus' coffee. A hand settled on his hip as Severus pulled him against his side. Harry could feel the hot breath against his neck as Severus murmured.

"Entirely unsatisfactionary. Lucius is packing and he does not want help. I have finished all my work and I am waiting until he's done with unpacking so I can unpack the items we do not need a holliday. So here I am, unable to find anything to occupy my time."

The tongue that licked at his neck said enough and Harry shrugged. "That must have been though. Was there really nothing that required your attention?"

"No, sadly not. I have grown bored. But you are home now…"

"So I shall wait with telling you how the interview went until you are done with satisfying yourself?"

"I can multitask. I can listen and suck you off if you insist on talking. If you do not, I do have other plans for that mouth."

"No, I'll talk. I happen to like the sucking off part that you mentioned." Harry felt his mouth grow dry. He didn;t think he ever had a blowjob before. He had given them but he had never received them. But there was a first time for everything.

"Then perhaps you can begin." Kisses were pressed against his neck and Harry shivered. He took a deep breath and forced himself to start talking.

"The interview at Oxford went well. I met with one Professor and she showed me around. She was the head of the faculity. I would not need to take any extra classess except for biology…."

Severus hummed for Harry to continue as he undid his belt and fly. Long slender fingers dipped into his jeans and stroked his hips. Harry lost his story for a moment. He forced himself to go back to it when Severus paused. He closed his eyes, determined not to get sidetracked again.

"It was very interesting and the course does appeal to me. It is a very broad course and it deals with animal behaviour and other things. But it isn't a specialist course…."

The hand that touched his prick paused and Harry glanced down to see Severus sitting on his knees. His lover was regarding him patiently and Harry took another deep breath before he said. "Right, where was I? Oh yeah, they also offer courses in animal healing and vetrinarian courses but this is a four year course. However at Cambridge they offer a five year course that does have a base with vetrinarian science. They have young Professors. I met with six of them…_Ah…._"

As that warm mouth closed around his prick, Harry bit back a moan. His breathing had suddenly left him and he groaned. When Severus stopped sucking, Harry hastily continued.

"So yeah…six Professors at Cambridge. Their Professors are no older than forty and all have expirience working in the field. They….oh Merlin, Severus, don't stop…..They were very friendly but they thought I lacked practical expirience. I would have to take extra classes with Professor Parker. He's…._ah right there that spot_…. Very attractive…."

Harry's eyes snapped open when Severus stopped. "What did you say?" The other wizard demanded.

His hand was a band around the base of Harry's cock, starving off his orgasm. "I said that he's very attractive. He could have been flirting with me…"

"And are you imagining him doing this to you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, cause this is a fantasy of mine."

"To see me on my knees?"

"I like your mouth on my cock. Remember our deal!I still have a lot I need to tell you."

Severus' stare was hard but Harry didn't look away once. His lover was dominant and this was the first time that Harry had ever looked at another man. He had not flirted back but he wasn't going to start keeping secrets from his lovers. He wasn't going to do anything with Professor Parker and he was entitled to look at other men.

"Then proceed." Severus made it sound as though they had been discussing the weather and he wasn't going to go back to sucking Harry. Harry allowed himself a moment to enjoy the sensations before he had to force himself to remember the interview.

"So yeah…._ah…_ at Cambridge it is a five year course. They have two periods of internships where I will be working in the field and gaining expirience….once in my second year and once in my fourth year…._Merlin, Severus…_"

It was harder and harder to remember the fine details about the interview as Severus licked at his shaft. The hot mouth made him groan before he came with a rush and the call of Severus' name. His knees threatened to buckle but he leaned against the counter behind him and forced himself to stay upright. He stood there panting, all memories of any interviews erased from his mind. At this moment he had trouble recalling his own name.

Severus straightened before catching Harry in a kiss. Harry could taste himself on his lover's lips. He fumbled for Severus' trousers but the older wizard shook his head and said. "No, I have plans for us tonight. Plans that involve a beach and possible a hangmat."

Harry nodded. "Fair enough,I have similiar I even pack any clothes?"

"Cheeky brat.I suggest packing clothes that come off easily. But I would not adversed to the idea if you only packed enough clothes for the journey. I'm sure that Lucius could see the benefit of that as well."

"Speaking of Lucius. Perhaps we should go and see if he is handling everything. It is suspiciously quiet upstairs." Harry leaned in to give Severus another kiss before he made sure that he was decent. Lucius could problably guess what they had been upto but he couldn't walk around the house with his cock hanging out.

And as Harry walked away,he glanced back at Severus,smiling at his lover. Severus' eyes were practically on fire as he watched Harry walk away and Harry knew that the promise about sex on the beach was kept. He was looking forward to it.

Hp

At first Harry was sure that the room they had entered was not his bedroom. The room was a mess and there were clothes everywhere.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Lucius happened." Severus answered,who stepped into the room behind him and closed the door. The other man glanced around."Though I have to say that last time the room was slightly less chaotic."

"How long are we going for again?"

"A week."

"Boy,I'm glad that we have got magic. Otherwise I don't see how we could carry all this luggage."

" I have a plan to make certain that we do not take more than we need." Severus' smirk turned dangerous and sexy as hell.

"Do I want to know what this plan of yours is?"

"Of course you do. You get to have the fun parts in this." Severus' hand brushed his shoulde rbefore he leaned down to brush his lips against Harry's. Pulling away Harry shrugged.

"Let me guess you want me to distract him so you can unpack all the clothes and only pack what we need." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and continued. "Though I honestly do not see why we bother packing clothes. We may as well just let Lucius knock himself out with packing and we just forget the clothes.I don't imagine that we need them anyway."

"Perhaps for the trip there."

"Oh pfff, we can just Glamour our clothes on."

"Cheeky minx." Severus had to laugh and Harry grinned. It was always good to hear his lover laugh. Severus had become less stern but he still didn't laugh would be nice to see him carefree and without worry for the future.

"So shall we start a search for Lucius? I fear he may be lost."

" I am quite sure that he is around."Severus sounded walked intp the bathroom. He frowned when there was no walked back to the bedroom and said.

"He's not in the bathroom. I fear that he may be lost in the darkest of lands,that of the closet."

"Oh I can assure you that he's out of the closet." Harry turned to stick his tongue out at Severus as he opened the a normal closet would hardly have enough room to have somebody stand the closet at the Malfoy house. The closet was nearly as big as the bedroom and there were huge racks and drawers that Harry assumed Lucius kept his must have shared it with Narcissa unless she had her own closet. Harry wouldn't have known what to do with the room and all this space.

As he stepped further into the room he frowned when he realized that there was one wall where he found his own clothes. He could have sworn that he had left them in histrunks when he brought most of his clothes over.

"The house elves unpacked your trunk at some point. They get nervous when they have unnecessary clutter." Harry turned around to see Lucius emerge from another part of the closet, carrying even more clothes.

"I could have put my own clothes I should have realized that they would have cleaned them up when my clothes would appear fresh and clear each morning."

"Yes,because you must be able to tell the difference between this jeans you wear and the other ones."

"Just as you are able to tell the difference between a set of robes. And Severus can tell the difference between this black set of trousers and the other ones he has. Jeans are my trademark. It is easier to fight a Dark Lord in jeans then it is in robes. Easier to run in and you don't trip over things when you're jumping down stairs or over banisters."

"You jumped banisters during the Final Battle?"

"No, well not really though I jumped over other things. But that isn't the point. I like trousers more than robes."

"Robes can have their appeal." The look Lucius gave him drove that point home and Harry grinned.

"I think that jeans have a higher appeal. You never complained about seeing my butt when I wear jeans. If I wore robes you would not get te same view."

"That is one downside. But on the other hand, I suppose that we would have to use our hands more often than our eyes. And I have never heard you complain when we use our hands." Harry had to agree. He never minded when they use their hands.

"I'll show you the benefit of trousers when we get to the beach."

"No, you will not. You will not be wearing any trousers at all actually." Severus said from the doorway to the bedroom. Harry grinned and shook his head.

"No, I will be wearing shorts. Trust me, you have never seen me in shorts before and you will want to."

"Then why am I packing so much stuff if you plan to only wear shorts?" Lucius glanced down at the clothes in his arms.

"We were wondering the same thing. Because I do not expect to do much else but have sex, eat, go swimming and sleep. And then do it all over again."

"i second that decision." Severus answered and appearently it was that easy to get Lucius to stop packing.

Hp

Harry fell in love with the island the moment his feet touched the sand. The beach was gorgous, sandy and blue waves that crashed gently on the shore. The palmtrees were waving in the breeze and Harry squinted at the sun. He knew one thing for sure, they weren't in Europe any more.

"I don't care where we are and I'm not sure I even want to know but I think I'll be extremely content to spend a long time here."

"I imagine that it is to your liking then."

"Liking? I love it! Do you own it?"

"No,I do not. This is not mine. I did not even pick it. Severus did." Harry turned back to Severus and grinned as he said.

"So you picked this spot as a little hiding hole for when your retirement kicks in? I didn't picture you as the kind of person to lie on a beach. Unless you really had this other identiy thing figured out." Harry pulled his shirt up and over his head.

"Yes, I figured that I might as well enjoy being away from Brittain and the English weather and develop a you not notice me coming here every summer and being forced to apply a Glamour to hide my tan lines?" Severus' voice was heavy with sarcasme and Harry rolled his eyes.

He was walking backwards, kicking off his shoes and balacing on one foot to try and get his socks off. The sea was begging for a swim and Harry found he didn't want to wait. He undid his belt and jeans and began to lower them past his hips.

"You do no tintend to unpack first?"Lucius' voice was amused.

"Nope, going for a swim first. We can unpack later.I sugges that you join me." Harry shot a look behind him.

"He does have a point." Severus was unbuttoning his robes and one whispered command Vanished them.

"You know how I hate to leave things unattended." Lucius seemed distracted enough, especially when Harry dropped his boxers and Severus Vanished his trousers.

"There are other more important things you are neglecting and missing out on when you are unpacking." Harry turned around and flashed more than just a grin. That seemed to distract Lucius enough because the older wizard took out his wand and Vanished the miniature trunk that they had packed.

"Your idea has merits. I believe that I have been swayed."

A quick wave of Severus' wand and half of Lucius' clothes disapeared as well. Harry licked his lips and wolf whistled at the view. He walked into the sea. The water was cold and immediatly his skin broke out into goosebumps. It robbed him off his breath for a second before he gasped and dove forward into the water.

He came up sputtering, pushing his wet hair back. He blinked owlishly through his glasses. His lovers were nowhere in sight and Harry frowned. He took his glasses off and squinted at the sunlight. He put them back on and looked about.

Hands grabbed his hips and he was pulled against a broad chest. He glanced back and grinned at Lucius. "So we convinced you to join us."

"Who could resist the picture you made all wet and eager for me." Lucius mouthed the words against Harry's neck as he siucked and nipped. The thick cock that pushed against his buttocks told Harry exactly how appealing Lucius found him.

Long fingers curled around his cock and Harry moaned as he allowed his head to fall back against Lucius' shoulder. Lucius' mouth sought his and Harry kissed him back hungrily. He could taste the salt on the full lips but it didn't bother him. He thrust into the hand on his cocks that squeezed and tugged.

"Not so quickly."A voice whispered and Harry proested with a sharp"hey" as the fingers withdrew. He needed those fingers on him. No,he needed them _in _him. Whoever was doing this to him seemed to understand because hands pulled his cheeks apart carefully and fingers crept down.

Harry gasped and his mouth was caught in a hungry kiss.A kiss he returned. He opened his eyes and mapped out the broad chest before him. Fingers circled his hole and gently pushed in. He pulled Severus to him as he licked at the dark nipples. The other man shivered against him and whispered. "Brat."

Harry grinned up. He engaged Severus in a kiss as Lucius began pushing his fingers in and began stretching Harry. The burn was familiar and Harry loved it. Though he was going to love what was coming even more, he knew that.

He slid his hands down Severus' belly and towards his cock. He palmed it, making Severus moan. He loved the sound his lover made. Actually he loved the sounds both his lovers made. He curled his fingers around the thick cock as Lucius finished stretched him.

"Brace yourself." It was the only warning he needed as Lucius withdrew his fingers and then slowly pushed in. Harry rode out the burn as he turned his attention to the closest object at hand, Severus' nipple. He licked at them at the same moment he tugged on that thick delicious cock. Severus gasped and fisted a hand in Harry's hair.

Feeling that fullness that only came with having a cock up his arse, Harry asked. "Kiss me?"

He knew that Severus could not resist and soon his Potions Master kissed him as Lucius began to move. Harry met him thrust for thurst as he kissed Severus hungrily and began setting a rythem of his own. Severus' hand was still on his cock, starving off his orgasm but Harry didn't mind. The release was always intenser when this happened.

Lucius pulled his head back so he could kiss Harry. Harry bit down lightly on his lip and the other man gasped. "Minx."

"He's learning. I like this new part of him…_ahhhh…._"Harry grinned as both Severus and Lucius attention was diverted as he stroked Severus' cock and pushed back against Lucius at the same time. He clenched his muscles and then Lucius whispered. "Severus…"

Severus released him and Harry's released slammed into him, nearly forcing him to his knees if strongs hands hadn't caught him. Lucius held him up and increased his own pace, soon Harry could feel him stiffening as he climaxed. Increasing his pace, Harry made certain that Severus wasn't far behind and the Potions Master came with a soft call as well.

Lucius pulled out carefully and asked. "Still have some energy for swimming so we can get clean before we ravage you on the beach?"

Harry nodded. His legs were trembling but he thought that he was more than capable of floating. "I think I need a nap before any further ravaging is to take place."

Severus laughed, the sound deep. "That is alright. You can do whatever or whoever you want. You are on vacation." And Harry grinned, indeed he was.

**I'm going to leave this here for now. So send me some ideas of what they get up during their vacation. Review please. I hope the wait wasn't too long. **

**In the next chapter: Harry enjoys the beach and sex during his vacation but he also has some thinking to do. Can our hero come to a decision? And will he do anything else with Severus and Lucius besides having sex?**** That and**** more in the next chapter. **


End file.
